One Disaster At a Time
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally happy after he comes back. Then things happen and they have to fight for each other. Another girl. Control. Feelings. And more. Will they ever be happy? This girl isn't normal. Enter their world where love is the only answer.
1. Part One

Part One

Three Words: Fight For Love

All you need to know.

**A/N: Bella's POV/part 1… duh.**


	2. Preface

**A/N: Okay so don't be so mad on me when it gets further in the story... So btw there will always be a Bella and Edward! There is a love triangle in this one so just remember that last sentence!!! I am giving you answers when it gets further but really I just need to give you guys a heads up. Oh and btw I'm putting this and the first chapter up on the same day because this isn't like that long and it's just like an intro to the story. **

**A MUST READ: Okay please don't yell at me!!! You'll see what I mean further in!**

**MUST READ PLEASE: Okay so i put must read please because some people (like me) will just skip the author notes because they just want to read. Anyways please tell me if my writing is getting better from this story. And this story is an introduction to my new way of writing. You'll see what I mean when you read important message at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters besides Trudy and Maggie. **

**Prologue**

Charlie died and Phil and Renee wouldn't take me in since...well I actually don't know why. I tried calling them but they wouldn't answer. I was getting worried since the first time I called and they picked up their voices said that they were scared. Alice watched them but she said all that would happen is Phil would win the championship game. Charlie died on the job. He was shot around the heart and died.

Since all of that I ended up with the Cullens. I refused to leave Forks to go with my other family members because I didn't want to leave Edward or Alice or anyone. Now Carlisle and Esme told me that I could stay with them. I was glad I could have somewhere to stay and still be with my family. Alice was jumping with joy when she heard. She seemed to be content that I was here. I've thought that she was like that because her whole family was with her. Emmett gave me a big bear hug, even thought then i wasn't in the mood for so much happiness. I kept telling myself Charlie was in a better place which made me happier. Rosalie, of course, finally got over her jealousy and accepted me as her sister. She told me about her story of being a vampire and since then she seemed happier and not so uncomfortable having a human know their secret. Jasper was getting over his desire to drink my blood even. I was guessing it was because he didn't want to hurt me phyisically and didn't want to hurt Edward mentally.

All because of that my life has been happier and a whole lot better, that includes Charlie being in a much better place.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Okay so my sister wanted to check my stories and she started laughing at me... she was like 'they wouldn't understand your story. It doesn't even have a preface or a prologue. And they are supper boring!' so yeah since that I've been more careful and trying to make my stories better so you can like understand what I'm trying to write. But I know you guys will be like it's just an oppinion but really after I read my stories I knew I that actually I needed to write slower and actually put stuff like other things. So since I've been trying to make them better I won't be updating every three days like I am so I'm really sorry about that. But when I do update some will still be like fast but then you'll see it gettiing slower and that means I started there to start making it slower and all.**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 1: One Interest**

**Bella's POV**

**  
**_I shiver in my jacket, straining my eyes to see the muted glare of the sun dying behind the thick, bristly trees. I tell myself it's not as cold as I think it is. My body just isn't use_d to this weather.

_The hands that are suddenly there on my shoulders do not startle me, though. I am afraidof this unfamiliar place and I did not hear his silent approach. Their weight is just to familiar. _

_"You're easy to sneak up on." _

_Even now, there is a smile in his voice. _

_"I saw you coming before you took the first stpe," I say without turning. "I have eyes in the back of my head." _

_Ice cold fingers stroke my face from my temple to my chin, dragging ice along my skin. _

_"You look like a dryad hidden here in the trees," he whispered in my ear. "One of them. So beautiful that you must be fictional." _

_"We should plant more trees around the cabin.: _

_He chuckles, and the sound makes my eyes close and my lip stretch into a grin. _

_"Not necessary," he says. "You always look that way." _

_"Says the vampire to the love of his life, on the eve of their separation." _

_My smiles fades as I speak. Smiles cannot last today. _

_He sighs. His breath on my cheek is ice cold, but seemed to me warmth that went through me. _

_"I resent that implication." _

_"We both do since it is a fact. Don't hurt yourself please." _

_"I'll make you a deal," Edward offers. "You keep _yourself_ safe, and I'll stay as safe as can. Otherwise, no deal." _

_A joke that really annoys me. If I can't keep myself safe and _do not_ come back, he'll be torn into pieces. _

_"No matter what happens," I insist. _

_"Nothing's going to happeen. Don't worry." The words are nearly meaningless. A waste of effort. But his voice is worth hearing, no matter the message. _

_"Okay." _

_He pulls me around to face him, and I lean my head against his chest. I don't know what to compare his scent to. It is his own, as unique as the smell of jupiter or the desert rain. _

_"You and i won't lose each other," he promises. "I will always find you again." Being Edward he'd only say things like that to make me feel comfortable but for real he's as worried as I am. "No matter how well you hide. I'm unstoppable at hide-an-seek." _

_"Will you give me the count of ten?" _

_"Without peeking." _

_"You're on," I mumble, trying to trying to disguise the fact that mt throat is thick with tears. _

_"Don't be afraid. You'll be fine. You're strong, you're fast, and you're smart." He's trying to convince himself, too. _

_Why am i leaving him? It's such a long shot Victoria is still out there. _

_But I saw her in the backround of the news, I was so sure. _

_It was just a normal raid, one o thousand. As usual when we felt isolated enough, safe enough, we had the TV on as we cleaned out the pantry and fridge. Just to get the weather forcast; there isn't much entertainment in the dead-boring everything-is-perfect reports that pass for news among the parasites. It was the image that caught my eye -- reddish-brown wavy hair, wearing what I see Victoria wear. _

_"And you?" I asked him in a thick voice. I'm not sure I can physically bear this looming goodbye. "Will you be safe?" _

_"Neither heaven or hell can keep me apart from you, Bella." _

My dreams seem so vivid I sometimes this they're real. But this on I was actually pretty scared if it was real. With Victoria still out there and Edward and I _have_ to leave each other. Who knows if that dream was actually real, I could be dead by now.

"Good morning, love," Edward said. He had his arm wrapped around me. I turned my head so I could see him, he was smiling, of course. When I usually have dreams I talk in my sleep and Edward finds it amusing at what I saw. "Babling about keeping yourself and I safe and...worried about Victoria..."

"They're just dreams. This one was actually sad..." I said.

"Are you hungry?"

I was going to saw no until I noticed my stomach felt seriously empty.

"Yes," I sighed softly.

We went downstairs and to the kitchen. I sat down and Edward started making my breakfast. Then Alice came in.

"Morning Bella," she said smiling.

"Morning, Alice," I said. She came next to me. Edward came and braught my breakfast, then sat down in the chair in front of me on the other side of the table.

I took a bite of my food.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?"

"If...if Victoria is still out there and we _had_ to get away from each other would you leave?" That was just a question I know the answer to. He would never leave me if Victoria was still around here.

"Bella, I wouldn't leave you even if it was the sake of the world. Nothing came keep me away from you," he said smiling his crooked smile. "Except I have to go hunting sometime," he laughed and I joined.

"Okay," I said smiling.

He went out of the kitchen and Alice just stayed by my side.

"Even if it was the sake of the world..." she repeated Edward's words. "Wow, your love and his love is indestructable," she said smiling.

"How do _you_ feel about Jasper?"

I already know how much Edward and I are in love. How about the other three couples in this family?

"The same as you and Edward. If Jasper was in big trouble nothing would keep me away from saving him. If Jasper were to go away I would go with him. And when I need to get away he comes with me. We'd follow each other anywhere. Our love is like yours and Edward's." Edward came and we turned our heads.

"I'll be back soon," he said smiling. He left.

"So you and Jasper are seriously in love?" I asked like Edward didn't even come in.

"Yes. We'd go to the end of the earth for each other. Madly in love," she said smiling.

Alice and Jasper were like Edward and I. They wouldn't and couldn't be seperated. Like Edward and I they'd do anything to be together. If she died... he would be heart broken and totally lonely.

After I finished we went into the living room. Jasper and Emmett were playing games, Rosalie sitting next to Emmett looking uninterested in the games, and Esme decorating everything. Carlisle should be at the hospital. Alice and I sat down and just watched what they're playing. We weren't really into this like Rosalie. Alice's face went blank and Jasper dropped his remote control then rushed over to Alice.

Alice came back.

"Love, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

She looked at me worried.

"I now know why Renee and Phil wouldn't take you. When you called them the first time Victoria was there. She... killed them..." she said.

Great Renee and Phil are dead. The actual blood relatives of mine are gone... Now it's just the Cullens and I.

"I'll be right back..." I said.

They didn't say anything.

"Wait, Bella," Esme said.

I turned my head.

"Yeah?"

"Here, if we need you like of Alice has a bad vision we need to get to you," she said handing me a phone. "We'll call okay?"

"Alright..." I put the phone in my pocket and went outside.

I really didn't know where I was going I just walked foward on the trail.

Renee, Charlie, Phil dead. Victoria killed Renee and Phil and Charlie was shot. Now I'm living with my boyfriend's family, some people would call me lucky but all that I know is lucky about this is I'm with the Cullens. I'm not too excited to be with them because I'm with them only because Charlie, Renee, and Phil died.

_I heard a knock on the door. I went down and saw Carlisle at the door. He looked depressed so something had to be wrong._

_"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked._

_"Charlie died. He was shot around the heart and we couldn't get to him fast enough. I'm so sorry," he explained._

_After that he left knowing I would need to to take everything in. That made me call Renee._

_"Hey, Baby is somethign wrong?" she asked with a scared tone._

_"Charlie died and I...I don't have anywhere to go," I said._

_"I'm so sorry maybe we can get on of your relatives to get you."_

_A relative? I don't want a relative I want my mom._

_"Why can't I go with you and Phil?" I asked._

_"We'd love to take you in we would but--"_

_The phone got cut off there._

That day my life took the biggest turn of everything that has happened to me. Two days after that the Cullens took me in. And that brings us up to now. Renee and Phil died and I'm so depressed I went for a walk. I was no where near the house. All that surrounded me were trees everywhere and a road that leads to town. There were no sounds of a car near so I just walked on that road. I continued walking then I noticed it was getting dark. The phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?" I asked stopping to talk.

"Bella, where are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm--" I gasped loudly.

**A/N: So yeah there we go please tell me what you think. Please, please, please! Thank you for reading! Review!**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much! Oh and btw the dream is **_**the host, Stephanie Meyer rewritten. **_**Just telling you guys that I did not write that dream I just rewrote it. It was a flashback of Melanie and Jared.**

**Chapter 2: That One Disaster**

**Alice's POV**

"I'm--" Bella gasped.

"Bella?! Bella what's wrong?!" I said worried.

What happened? Oh no! Please don't tell me it was Victoria!

"Edward needs to come back. I'll be following Bella's scent. Something's wrong!"

I quickly ran out the house and I heard Emmett and Jasper follow behind me. What happened to Bella? I needed to get there fast! We continued to follow her scent and found her lying on the road with the phone next to her. No! C'mon! No! No! No! My phone rang and I answered it was Esme.

"Esme we need to get Carlisle fast! Something happened to Bella!" I said so worried about her. "Get Edward. Hurry please!"

We hung up and Emmett and Jasper were carrying Bella. All of us started running back to the house. Luckily I heard her heart still beating.

What happened to her? Carlisle could find out. When we got to the house Carlisle and Edward were there.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"I don't know but Carlisle please help," I said.

"Always," he said.

Edward looked like he was as depressed as anyone could be. I knew seeing Bella unconscious made Edward so worried about how things would go. Everyone felt the same as they loved her no more than Edward. She made the family complete. We'd do anything to keep her alive and away from the Volturi and Victoria and any other killing vampire. If she died I knew we'd all died mentally.

We all were worried as we drove to the hospital so Carlisle can have the right equipment to help Bella. Mostly I think Edward is the most anxious one to find out what had happened. But when he would figure out things would get out of hand. And we all knew that. But I'm not sure. Hopefully it wouldn't get that bad. But if it was on purpose who knows.

"No Alice I wouldn't," I heard him say. O... right he reads minds.

_Sorry I didn't mean it like that I just meant something else._ I told him.

The whole ride was silent to everyone except Edward since the mind reading. He would fidget when I knew he heard a wrong comment. Mostly I thought it would be my thoughts.

When we did get to the hospital we brought Bella in, all of us looking like we're helping. We brought her to a private room and on the bed. Carlisle started attaching breathing tubes and other equipment she needs. As he did a girl came in.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen and your kids and wife... What's going on?" she asked.

"We're trying to find out. We found Bella unconscious on the road near our house. We rushed over here then," he said. He looked back to see her. "Oh, Trudy where's your mother?"

"She's doing a surgery right now, someone had two types of cancer and she found out a way to make her live one more year."

"Ah, always the help." He continued attaching everything.

Trudy's mother... Maggie. Maggie is always the best at everything. If someone can't figure out how to cure one thing she'll find out shorter than any other doctor. She knows how to do any type of surgery, find a cure to anything, and she makes the medications for the patients. It's easier for the hospital since she can find out what they need to be cured and she'll make a one-of-a-kind medication for that one patient. Any hospital would be lucky to have her.

Trudy is learning how to do what her mother does. She wants to do what she does. Her mother and her want to do anything to save a patient. Right now she usually hangs around the lobby learning everything she can. All she knows so far is how to take out appendixes. Since she's 17 she can't do surgery yet. To be sure her mom and her agreed she'd wait till she graduates from college to start.

All of us sat down except Trudy and Carlisle. They were trying to find out what happened to her.

**Bella's POV**

_It's so dark. I can't see. I can't see the floor. I cant see my hands stretched out in front of me. I run blind and try to hear the pursuit I can feel behind me, but the pulse is so loud behind my ears it drowns everything else out._

_It's cold. It shouldn't matter now, but it hurts. I'm so cold._

_I'm lost, we're lost. It's over._

_They're right behind me now loud and close. There are so many footsteps! I'm alone. I've failed._

_The vampires are calling. The sound of their voices twist my stomach. I'm going to be sick._

_"It's fine, it's fine," one lies, trying to calm me, to slow me. Her voice is disturbed by the effort of her breathing._

_"Be careful!" another shouts in warning._

_"Don't hurt yourself," one of them pleads. A deep voice full of concern._

_Concern!_

_"Please!" they cry. "There is danger ahead!"_

_The danger is behind! I scream back in my mind. But I see what they mean. A feeble stream of light , coming from who knows where, shines on the end of the hall. It's not the flat wall or the locked door, the dead end I feared and expected. It is a black hole._

_"Please!" the shouts are more desperate._

_I know I'm going to die soon. I didn't care I just kept running. I'd rather die then be kept prisoner for my life. I imagine their hands clutching for me just inches behind my back. But I am as fast as I needed to be. But they're faster!_

_I then felt ice cold hands around my stomach. Cold breath on my neck._

_"No more running. We've got you," his breath was so close to my neck it gave me a shiver._

**Alice's POV**

Edward nodded and looked at Bella.

"I can... she's gotten...weaker," Edward sighed softly.

"Come in my office," Carlisle said. "Trudy we'll be right back." She nodded and they left. Luckily the beping stopped for some reason...

Bella's getting weaker? She could... No, I will never let that happen to my sister. I curled my hands into fist. Never would I let that happen and Edward wouldn't let it happen too. No one would.

**Edward's POV**

I followed Carlisle to his office.

Bella is getting weaker every second. If I can read her mind, I know something is wrong. What is it thought? We got to his office.

"Son, she's in a coma. I figured out that. There is a possible chance she'll stay like that forever. There's only one way that can happen. But I'm not sure," he said.

A coma...forever...? What?! How can that even happen?! I leave to go hunting for the day and this happens...

**A/N: Yeah, so this is one part I mean... the second... just wait. Anyways please tell me if I am making you understand more clearly please!!! Oh and btw the story takes place after James and before her birthday. But I changed it around Bella found out about werewolves and Jacob already turned into a werewolf and she would go visit him. Okay so it's practically Eclipse before New moon.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the support, meaning Laylays12 and hampton girl. They are like the ones who are like this is better than your other three stories. Laylays12 is like the most... Anyways thank you!!**

**Chapter 3: The Dreams/Nightmares**

**Bella's POV**

_I'm running away in the pitch darkness, away from the vampires._

_"Don't go!" one cries out to me. "We're trying to help you! Believe us!" Trying to get me to go to them. Not going this time._

_"Don't you trust me?! I'm your dad Charlie!" I stopped, the wind blowing my right hair in front of my face._

_"D-dad?" I asked._

_I felt ice cold breath on my neck. Arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tighly. I can't breath. I felt something sink into my neck and I scream, a pearcing scream._

--------

_My wrist and ankles are held down by something. I felt ice cold... This day was my end, my last sight of anything was pitch blackness. All I've seen were trees and the vampires yelling for me to stop and pitch blackness. Soon the darkness will take over._

_"Well, look who we have here," he said. "Aren't you Isabella Swan, the last human." He breathed in. "Ah, the sweet smell. They were right, I don't get how they could resist it."_

_"What did you do to them?!" I yelled._

_"They went to meat lovers. They're hunting humans now. Even your precious Edward," he smiled. _

_He came into the light and I saw his face. It's Edward! No! His eyes are red. He's not the Edward I know..._

_"E-Edward..." I said sadly. "You're..."_

_"That's right. I've given up. When I tasted the blood I need more."_

_He bent down and bit my neck. I screamed my percing scream I do_.

------

_I felt ice cold hands wrap around my neck. A hand went down near my neck._

_"Tell me where they are!" he yelled._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. Who is he? He's no colder than those vampires. He's one of them._

_"Tell me or you'll die!"_

_"Go ahead. I was about to anyways." I wasn't scared at all. Being the last human I was going to die anyways._

_"Don't under estimate me!" He clutched my neck with his hand and picked me up. _

_I closed my eyes. The last sight of everything, would be this vampire. No Edward to save me now. He's turned into a "meat lover". Meaning he now drinks human blood. Not being able to breath. Ice cold hands around my neck. I'm sure to die._

_He gasped and let go of my neck._

_I fell to the ground and started coughing. He picked me up by the waist and pressed his lips to mine. I pushed him back and he let go._

_"You stupid bloodsucker!" I yelled and then started running. I felt his ice cold hand on my wrist. "Let go of me!" I yelled pulling my wrist away. Since Edward left I've gotten stronger and faster._

_"Wait! It's me!" I just started running again. He again grabbed my wrist and pulled me in a kiss. I pushed him away with both hands._

_"Who do you think you are?!" I yelled. "Just kissing me! You're one of them!"_

_"Wait, I can prove to you I'm not one of them."_

_"Yeah right! Your hands are ice cold. Your voice is hard. I don't know any vampire that isn't like you." Trying to get me to believe he's a human._

_"Okay, I am a vampire but I'm not who you think I am."_

_"Come with me," I sighed. I started running to my house/messed up cabin, he followed. _

_How could I trust him? At least there's a fire at the messed up place. We got there and went in. I went to the fire and he followed. The only light place in this cabin was the fire._

_"Now, you can explain."_

_He went closer so I could see him. My mouth dropped open a bit. It was Edward._

_"Does this explain?" he asked smiling._

_It's been 10 years since I've seen Edward. I'm now 27._

_"You're still alive... and human, the _last_ human here." he said. Well that covers the obvious. "You call vampires bloodsuckers," he laughed softly. "Been spending time with Jacob?"_

_"No. He's... gone," I said. _

_"Charlie?"_

_"Changed. He went off to Italy..." We stood there silent for a while. His eyes were on me. _

_"Bella, I'm sorry I left. I couldn't control myself. I need more. I've learned how to control myself though, again. The rest of my family still is vegitarian. They told me to just go away if I wanted human blood."_

_"Do you know how lonely I've been? 10 years of suffering every second! I'm afraid to go to sleep, with all the bloodsuckers around me! If they found me then I'm gone! 10 years I've been getting stronger and faster! 10 years of hoping at least Alice would come with gold eyes! 10 years of surviving only on water! I've haven't tasted food since! Don't you see I've been starving myself and making myself tired all this time! None of you guys came to at least see! If I just lost hope then I'd be dead right now," I yelled at him tears coming. He doesn't understand what I've been going through._

_I had to build this cabin to look messy or the bloodsuckers would get me._

_"Bella, I'm so sorry about everything. I know how hard it must've been to stay alive. But I'm here, now." he said pulling me into a hug. The tears started falling and I cried._

_Why did he have to come back now? I needed him for 10 years. Him, Alice, any Cullen. He doesn't understand how much danger I'm in. Before he'd protect me no matter what. He just decides to come..._

_I felt his breath on my ear. "I promise you, I'll keep you safe no matter what happens."_

_-----_

_It's cold and all that's around me is trees. No one around me, no Cullen to save me from this nightmare. They left me and I hadn't even known. No goodbye, not even from Alice. All of them just left me! I bumped into something ice cold. Oh crap! A vampire! _

_I backed up a bit them started running. I can't get in anymore trouble! Not now! Not when no one is around to protect... me. Protecting brought back so many stupid memories! Why'd they have to leave when Victoria just started making new borns? Why now!?_

_"Bell it's us!" a familiar voice shouted. I stopped and turned around, as I did I saw the Cullens, all of them. Tears started forming, why'd they choose now? Why today?!_

_"Why now?" I whispered to myself, knowing they'd hear. I tried looking at their eyes but it was too dark, I do know for sure if they are still "vegitarians". "Gold... or red?" I asked more silently._

_"Red," a whispered was behind me. I froze there._

_I saw all seven of the Cullens about a few yards away. Something sunk into my neck and I screamed. I saw the Cullens running towards me, and that was my last sight of anything._

**A/N: Okay so, this chapter is just showing you what Bella see's while she's in a coma. So anyways please, please telling me if I'm getting better. **


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much!!!**

**Chapter 4: Waiting Worried**

**Alice's POV**

Since what Carlisle told us we've been worried as ever. Bella in a coma and might be like that forever... We were all miserable when that news came. All of us would stay on the chairs with our heads down, worried. Edward, would be the saddest since he now can see what she's dreaming about. He would always tell us. So far she's only had one good dream. Maggie came in.

"Carlisle, Trudy told me something was wrong with Bella," she said. She looked past Carlisle and at Bella. "A coma?" Like always she was right.

"Sadly, yes," Carlisle sighed.

"Aw, I know how much you thought of her as your daughter. Don't worry I'll try to find out how long..." she said so depressed. Maggie felt sad for anyone who's sick or in a coma or has to have surgery, even if she didn't knwot hem well.

"Actually, she is practically my daughter. Well, her father and mother died and we got her. She wanted to stay in Forks."

I clossed my eyes and put my head in my hands. If Maggie actually found out she'd be like that forever, I would cry my eyes out if I could cry. We'd all be as depressed as Edward. All of us love Bella, even Rosalie. Bella and her been getting closer together since she moved in. Bella was the only one to hear Rosalie's story, besides the ending.

I got a vision.

_"We're going to have to put her to sleep," Dr. Harris said._

_"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked sadly._

_"Yes."_

_The doctor went to Bella and put her to sleep silently._

No! Why! How come?

I started dry sobbing in my hands. How could we've let this happen to Bella? I knew someone should go with her but she needed time to let everything in. Make a miracle happen, please. I don't want Bella to go, the family would be torn into pieces if that happened.

Everyone was surrounding me.

"Maggie, can you please go for a while. This is sort of a family thing," Carlisle said. Maggie didn't say anything I just heard her leave. "Alice, what did you see?"

"Edward, did you get that?" I asked him still dry sobbing.

"I wasn't paying attention," he said sadly. "Is it about Bella?"

I replayed the vision in my mind for him to see. He mentally fell into pieces. He couldn't take it either. How would we let that happen?

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, has to be put to sleep," I murmured, my dead heart breaking.

Everyone backed up and were all heart broken.

I just got my whole family together and now it's going to break apart again. Bella would be the only one that would make Edward blissful. How can we just let her die? We'd be depressed forever. Being a vampire sucks, having to only die by being burnt. How and why did that have to happen. Maggie came in.

"What happened here? I left for 2 minutes and you're all miserable," she said.

"It's complicated," Carlisle said. "Personal reasons. So can you please find out everything you can about Bella?"

"Anything to help a friend," she said smiling.

"Thank you."

She went to Bella and started checking everything. Hopefully we won't have to put her to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

_"Bella wait! Please don't go!" Edward yelled. As if he could trick me again. His eyes are _red_. He almost drank my blood. How can I trust him after all that._

_"No, Edward I don't want to be apart of your life anymore! I'm leaving, forever! I'm never comign back!" I yelled at him then ran out the door. I've gotten faster since yesterday. I had to run away from Edward and his family. Even though I now hate Edward, I still love everyone else. I felt horrible that I'm leaving them, especially Alice. "I'm so sorry Alice," I murmured crying._

_I felt an ice cold hand on my wrist so I stopped and turned around to see Edward._

_"I told you already! Leave me alone!" He sqeezed my wrist and it hurt like hell. "Let go of me!"_

_He wiped away my tears. What was he trying to do?! He let go._

_"Bella, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know what I was doing. Bella, please!" he cried._

_"I told you already! I don't want to be apart of your life! I want to leave! I can't stand it anymore!" I said crying._

_I saw Alice behind Edward. She came and hugged me._

_"Alice, I'm sorry," I murmured in her ear. "Just remember, I hate Edward I will and always think of you as my sister. I love you, just remember," I said tears coming down. "I'm leaving him and _only_ him," I said closing my eyes._

_I'm such a terrible sister. Leaving Alice and just going. But we'll still be together. We let go._

_"I love you, too. I'll always think of you as a sister," she whispered._

_I smiled at her then continued running while crying at the same time. Leaving Edward not Alice. My only sister and I'm leaving her. I stopped. How am I suppose to chose? Stay with them but be with Edward who could kill me. I turned around and saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice standing there in a group depressed. I'm actually leaving them. I dropped my bag. I can't! I...I just can't!_

_I dropped to my kness and put my head in my hands. I can't do it! I thought I could but I'm weak, I can never leave my family._

_"I'm sorry," I said tears coming down my face. "I'm so, so sorry." I felt their hands on me. "I...I can't leave you guys. I can't leave my true family," I said crying into my hands._

_"Bella, it's okay. We know what you weren't trying to do that. You left Edward, but if you choose to leave we'll always be with you. Inside," Carlisle said._

_"I can't leave. I really can't leave you guys."_

_I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay with my family, even if Edward is there. I can't leave them. What was I thinking when I was going to leave? Never will I try._

_We went back into the house after I stopped my crying. When we did go back Edward was there on the couch looking gloomy._

_"Bella, I promise I won't lose control. I'll never hurt you again," he said. I can't believe him, but right now I didn't want to argue._

**Edward's POV**

The dreams Bella is having have to do with me. I've been leaving her and drinking human blood. I've drank her blood twice and failed once. She was leaving me but not Alice. Alice was her sister. Knowing how she reacted to her vision, I'm not the only one who loves Bella.

"She tried leaving us... well leaving me. But she couldn't leave you guys. She was leaving me not her true family. She ended up staying in the end. Alice was mostly sad since she was Bella's actual sister," I said so low only my family could hear.

How could I let Bella go? I can't let that happen but I also can't turn her into a vampire. She has to have a normal life. She's going to stay with me as long as she lives human. That's what's best for her.

**A/N: So, when it's not Bella's POV she's not having any dreams. Please tell me what you think. If I should continue or not. If I should continue writing like this or not. I know I should keep writing like this though. So anyways tell me what you think, it'll make me berry happy.**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters besides Trudy, Maggie, and Lily.**

**Chapter 5: Rumors Start**

**Alice's POV**

Maggie had said 'I'm not sure either. It could be months, 60% years. Carlisle I'm so sorry.' And since then we all been miserable as ever.

"Won't you guys ever sleep?" Maggie asked while coming in with Trudy. Today is day three since the accident. "And don't you five have school?"

School! We totally forgot! We've been worrid so we forgot.

"It'll be fine, Bella will still be here when you come back. Go on, one hour till school."

She was right... We can't be suspicious. Us five took Edward's Volvo home. Jasper and I went to our bedroom sized closet. After we were dressed we went downstairs.

The whole ride to school was silent. Everyone wanted to be with Bella but Maggie and Trudy are there. When we got to school many people were talking about a new girl and some wondering about where Bella is.

"I heard she died. See how miserable Edward is?" someone said. I couldn't smile at that since it will come true. Edward sighed.

"I heard those two were like madly in love," another said.

There were so many rumors. Mostly about Bella and Edward. Some saying they broke up, Bella ran away because of Edward, and Bella died. They sure can talk. We got to the office and a girl was there, probably the new girl.

"Thanks," she said then turned around. She walked out and her smell caught all our attention. She was like Bella's but not as good at least we learned how to control it, besides Jasper so I held him back.

We walked to the girl at the desk.

"The Cullens," she said. "I heard about Bella in a come, hows that going?" she said. Thanks for bringing it up...

"It could be months, 60% years..." Edward said. He was so depressed since Maggie told us.

"Well you are excused for the miss fortune."

"Thank you," he said smiling, the first smile he's had since... the incidence.

We left and went to our classes, I was by myself in my first.

"Miss Cullen, I'm so sorry to hear about Bella. How long?" she said.

"Months...60% years..." I said sighing softly.

"Well, lets hope she wakes up."

I looked at my seat and saw her, the new girl who looked a lot like Bella. At least I'm not my love, I went to sit in my chair. I didn't do what Edward did, I just sat how anyone else would sit.

**Bella's POV**

_"Don't! Wait come back please!" one pleaded. Never again will I trust another bloodsucker after the Cullen. When they did to me was the worst ever, especially Edward._

_"Stay away from me!" I yelled. _

_How long have I been lonely? Forever, that's the answer. The Cullens were the ones that just left and I didn't even figure out till school. Somehow I knew I was dreaming. I knew Edward was fictional... That is my excuse to the whole thing. None of them were real..., but that just leaves Alice. I never wanted Alice more in my life. She was and still is my sister. Alice doesn't count as a fictional person, she is real. _

_I felt a ice cold hand around my wrist and it yanked me into him or her. Ugh! Why do I have to be so miserable! I pushed back but the hold was to tight._

_"Let go of me you stupid bloodsucker!" I yelled. This is now like the 4th time I've been caught by a bloodsucker. At least I've gotten stronger and faster. That comes in handy._

_"I won't hurt you," he or she said. His or her voice was so low I couldn't make out if it was a boy or a girl, but who ever it was how could I? "Don't worry," the voice was familiar._

_"Alice?!" I said. Hopefully Alice, please, please!_

_She chuckled. "It's Edward," he said. Oh, great... Edward came back in my life._

_"Go away!" I shouted pushing him back as hard as I could and I ended up free. I started running again. His hand got mine, but this time he grabbed it softly. "I said get away from me!"_

_"It's me, Alice," she said._

_"Alice!" I shouted hugging her. Alice came! But, Edward is also here..._

_"Edward tried making me stay in France," she whispered, I knew she was smiling. "I'd rather leave France forever and stay here," she whispered more quietly. She actually does still think of me as her sister! Nothing can get better than this now. My sister came! We heard Edward sigh so we let go of each other. "What?" she asked him._

_"Bella doesn't want me here and she's so happy that you're here," he tried whispering so I couldn't hear, but failed. My hearing also got better since I have to hear the vampires coming._

_"I wonder why," I mumbled to myself. Their heads shot up to me. Of course, they're surprised I hear everything now, yada, yada, yada._

_"You heard that?" they asked._

_"How do you think I survived in a vampire city with no money and I was the one that smelled absolutely wonderful for 3 years," I said 'absolutely wonderful' sarcastically. _

_"What have you been doing when we were away?" Edward asked. "You've gotten stronger, faster, and now you're hearing is better."_

_Did he not listen to what I said? "Did you not listen? I live in the middle of no where. I have no money for food. I end up running away from forks to my only friend that would help me. I had to get stronger to get away from the other four vampire groups that got me before." he cut me off._

_"Other vampires got to you?! You promised me you'd take care of yourself," he tried saying the last sentence with out yelling. Oh, so he's talking about promises?_

_"So we're at that are we? How about _your _promises? And before you say anything I'm not as weak as I was before. Want to know what else? The first vampire group was Victoria and a whole bunch of new borns. Do you know how many vampires I had to kill. They couldn't control their thirst!They wanted me more than any other human! I almost died. One of the new borns actually got to me. The burning started and it continued until I blacked out. When I woke up I was human and there was a girl standing there, but I couldn't see who since she disappeared. And since then I knew I head to get stronger, faster, and have better hearing." _

_He looked as if he were going to kill himself because of this. Excatly what I wanted. He left me with out even telling and now I need to him to know what I've been through. _

_"The second group of vampires were crazy so they had to be new borns. There were two this time. They got my arms down and I was pinned to a tree. They almost got me but I was stronger so I ended up killing them instead of them killing me. The third group, there was a vampire with a controlling power. You know what happened. She controlled me but I ended up using her power and she made me kill them. The fourth group, they got my blood but I ran away from them before they could kill me. I ran into a vampire with gold eyes and he sucked thevenom out of me quickly and he stopped once my blodo was clean. That is my horrible life. Do you see what you put me through! Do you see how much pain I was those three times! Do you see how much I needed you guys!" tears started coming and they just fell. Alice hugged me._

_"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you'd go through that! Why didn't you stay away from here forever?! Why couldn't you keep yourself safe?!" he yelled._

_More tears started running down. Alice let go and looked at Edward madly._

_"Can't you see what she's bene through! Can't you give her a break! She didn't ask for any of that to happen! Do you see what she had to do to even stay alive! She need us more than ever and you keep telling us to stay away from her forever! Now you're all like 'why couldn't you keep yourself safe'! Don't you get it! You're yelling at her just ebcause she didn't know! She didn't nkow that those vampire groups were coming! You didn't even let me look into her future! Do you know what I had to do to get away from France! You still don't know do you!? I'm that girl that saved Bella! When Jasper and I went away he went to get away from the emotions and I came to save Bella! I controlled myself instead of drinking her blood! Once her blood was clean I stopped! I waited for her to wake up! Once she did I knew you'd be suspicious so I went back to Jasper and we came back! Can't you see what we had to do! The second time Jasper and I went away he was the boy that saved Bella the second time! Jasper controlled his new born genes and saved her! Give Bella a damn break!" Alice yelled at him._

_Alice and Jasper were the ones who saved me. They still cared about me. I smiled at the thought and Edward looked like he wanted me so bad. I wanted to stop but I couldn't stop smiling. But tears were still comign so I have no idea what I looked like._

_"Bella, I'm sorry. I just didn't know okay? Will you forgive me?" he asked and my smiled faded. I went into my furious stage._

_"Forgive you?! I heard what my sister said!" Alice smiled when I said sister, "I heard that you wanted them to be out of my life forever! I heard you didn't want her to look into my future! And what about my brother?! He saved me also! I never heard anything about you coming to save me! Before you were the one who'd do anything to keep me safe!" How can he go from protecting me to not? "My brother and sister replaced you, and I'm thankful for that," I said softly._

_"Bella, I left for your safety," he said in his soft velvet voice. I resisted it._

_"My safety," I moked. "Well if you wanted me to be--" he cut me off by kissing me. He didn't stop until I pushed him away. "Stop it!" I said and then ran._

_He expects me to kiss him?! What ever! All I want right now is my family. Edward is no longer one, he's no longer apart of my family!_

**A/N: Yeah aren't Bella's dreams weird. Anyways thank you soo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANK YOU!!!**

**Chapter 6: Oh No**

**Edward's POV**

As if anything could get worse. Many girls think Bella and I broke up. Why don't people just wait and see what happens?

We all walked into the lunch room from the back door that leads outside. Rosalie and Emmett in front, Jasper and Alice next, and then me. Rosalie and Emmett just entered.

Here we go time to answer many questions.

"Who are they?" I heard a girl ask. Just like Bella did the first day she was here... I saw through the window she also was sitting with Bella's friends. Just another thing for me to remember her by... The new girl looked like Bella, except her hair wasn't the same.

"The Cullens," Angela said. Just the response she said to Bella...

"The gorgeous blond is Rosalie and she's with the big guy, Emmett. It's weird since they're together, together." Jessica said. "It's weird since they live together." Alice and Jasper walked in. Wow, it's like the same rutine the day Bella came. "The dark haired girl is Alice, she's weird and she's with Jasper the one that looks like he's trying to resist something." And I walked in, strange...

"How about him?" she asked.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous, of course. But don't waist your time." Jessica laughed softly. "His girlfriend died... and he's not over it yet. So seriously do not waist your time."

"Wasn't planning on it." _He is gorgeous... kind of greek-god-ish. _She thought.

Bella, thinks of me that way... Hopefully she'll wake up sooner than Maggie said she would. I sat down with my family. One thing missing, Bella. All we could ever think about. We wish she'd wake up so sooner than Maggie said.

"Well, at least it's not like her and Edward were like in love, right?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Angela said. "They spent every second with each other. Bella's mom and dad died so the Cullen's dad adopted her. Their dad is Dr. Carlisle Cullen he's like a foster parent slash match maker. Rumors are they're going to get married when they're older."

"Seriously? I mean that's kind of soon to think of it that way. Isn't it?" Not really, with spending time with her every second of every day you get to know her, inside and out.

"Actually they been together for about a year already. They are like crazy about each other. Can't you tell how depressed he is? His love of his life died." Thanks for reminding me. I tried muting the talking but the vampire traits made me hear, especially since I read minds...

"Then, I won't even try until he's fine," she whispered to herself.

What's up with girls anyways? I get why I wanted to protect Bella, I ended up loving her to death. Mrs. Jacks walked in the room and she went to us. Uh, oh something must be wrong.

"Dr. Carlisle needs you guys at the hospital A.S.A.P." she said. We were on our feet in a second.

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly.

"He said to just tell you guys to get to the hospital quickly. He didn't tell me why. Something must've happened."

We all started walking to my Volvo. _No! No! No! Please tell me my vision didn't come true! _-Alice. When I started driving to the hospital thoughts filled my head.

_Oh, no. They probably put her to sleep. Why does everything happen to her? -Emmett._

_Why when Bella and I get along something happens? _-Rosalie.

They kept thinking about Bella, and one picture that Alice thought mad me seriously mad. I squeezed my hands into fist on the driving wheel. Carlisle and Esme were dry sobbing on the side of Bella's bed. Bella's body was there no heart beat or a movement, nothing.

"Alice, can you not picture that kind of thing?!" I yelled. I can't even picture what had happened. How can Alice even want to picture that kind of thing? She loves Bella also and that's what she pictures?

"I'm sorry, it just came into my mind," Alice apologized. "Edward, I would never even want that picture in my head. All that I want in my head is Bella waking up when we get there and we live happily ever after, no more accidents. Just us all living a happy long life." Exactly what I want but all of us human... No vampire tradagies, nothing that has to do with anything horrible, and nothing but happiness.

When we got to the hospital we went directly to Bella's room. Carlisle, Maggie, and Trudy were there.

"What is it?" I asked, quickly. I need to know what happened to Bella as soon as possible.

"We did some x-rays of Bella and we found somethings. They're close to her kidney and they're moving every second. We need to do surgery," Carlisle explained. As long as it doesn't kill her, they need to get it out.

"Okay," I sighed.

"You answered quickly. What made you make up your mind?"

"I just want Bella to stay alive. Just do anything you can to save her," I said closing my eyes then opening after. They drugged Bella so she wouldn't feel the pain then brang her to an ER.

Hopefully, everything will be okay. They said it'll only last 2 hours or so. All of us sat in the waiting room so concerned about what would happen, especially... I'm not even going to think about it.

_I hope she'll be okay._

_Oh, no do not make my vision come true. Do not make my vision come true... _Alice kept chanting in her head.

_With everything that's happening, I wish I could've been more kind to Bella. I just ruined everything._

_Poor Bella._

_I hope it's going well in there... not gonna think about it... especially because Edward can read minds..._

I laughed softly at that... but stopped a bit later. I knew what Emmett tried to not think about. No one would ever want that picture in their head. Alice and I seemed to be the most worried. Her face went blank and Jasper was at her side. Alice's vision came into my mind.

_"She's going into shock, it might be the medicine. We have to do something," Dr. Collin said. "We have to do anything to keep her alive. Get Maggie."_

_Dr. Hariss left to get Maggie._

No, everything it not going like we'd want it to. Dr. Hariss came out and went to us.

"I am so sorry, but Bella is going into shock and we need Maggie right away where is she?" he asked. Great...

"In her office," Carlisle said. He ran off to her office. "Was that Alice's vision?"

Alice and I nodded, miserable as ever. Since Bella is human something could go wrong.

**A/N: Ooh.... Yeah this I just came up with... sooo please tell me what you think. And I laugh when people are like you always put cliffys! It's awsome!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing~!!!!!! And yeah, sorry about kind of not updating... working on others... or you know rewriting...**

**Chapter 7: One Thing We Didn't Expect**

**Alice's POV**

Now I know nothing can get worse. It's been about 1 hour since Maggie went into the surgery room. We've be anxious since I even had the vision, but mostly miserable and worried as hell.

Everyone's hands were occupied; Jasper and I hold each others hands with both hands, Rosalie and Emmet holding hands as Rosalie rested her head on Emmett's shoulder, Esme squeezing Edward's flat hand, and Carlisle still trying to find out everything he can. There were murmurs about everything was going to be okay, but that could be a lie, we mostly think it _has _to be true.

"It has to be okay..." I heard Carlisle whisper to himself away from us. "But with the blood she has, I can't know for sure, especially since the accident with James," he kept telling himself, just making us even more depressed. So far, Carlisle's little murmurs didn't make anything better.

A vision then came to me.

_Bella's eyes twitched a bit and her eyes opened slowly. She looked as if she were confused by what's happened._

The vision went blank from there. Short and simple, and the best vision since that one night. The one thing is _when_ will the vision come true. It's just been about three days since it had happened, I guess if it does come true today or tomorrow she's just lucky. She just has too much luck, but the luck...

A horrible smell interrupted my thoughts... a werewolf? So that's why the vision ended! I bit my lower lip, what's a werewolf doing here. I put my head up and saw Jacob Black coming from the hallway. Of course, he'd heard about Bella, as he loved her, too. He practically hates Edward and still does, as for Edward he doesn't hate Jacob, Edward just doesn't like what Bella's' been getting into. First a vampire, then a werewolf. She's just get into the wrong situations.

Jacob came over to us. "Why are you guys here?" he asked, his eyebrows pulled together by confusion. He looked around at our expressions and our positions. "Where's Bella?" it came out a rush. "... and you guys are near an ER... in that kind... of position," he slowed down. He doesn't know what has happened but I know he's worried since she is in surgery.

"What do you think m--"Rosalie stopped when the doctors walked out with Bella lying on a gurney. We all sighed in relief, Carlisle practically dropped his clipboard as he raised his head, when we all did.

Maggie came to us as Carlisle followed behind her. Hopefully good news.

"It was successful. When they were doing the surgery, one made a mistake and hit, what was in her, on her kidney. We were lucky that it wasn't glass or anything," she explained, her hands behind her back trying to hide something. "When we took what ever was in her out something strange happened. I don't know how to explain it but I have to do test on what this is."

She put her hands out that had a plastic bag with a thin triangle in it. It was from blue fading into purple and the purple fading into red. There were some red spots on the blue and purple, probably Bella's blood. None of us had a reaction to the blood... I think. I then realized the burning from the back of my neck, thankfully I can control it. I've had an experience of actually inhaling Bella's blood and I didn't do anything bad.

I examined the rectangle, it's like it was starting to turn green... This is just strange... Victoria, possibly.

"Is it just me or is the rectangle changing color?" Jacob asked confused. Oh great that's for pointing it out dog. "It does sound strange..."

What else would he do to make it obvious that it's some magical strip? Just shut it.

"He should," Edward whispered so low Maggie wouldn't hear.

"Maggie, do you mind if I do the test?" Carlisle asked. I knew he'd want to, since it is kind of changing colors... even Jacob found that out.

"I was going to ask you since I don't have time. Medications to be made, surgeries that were scheduled... busy, busy, busy," Maggie said. Maggie is just working too much, it's like she has more bags under her eyes than us, at least she can sleep... She handed Carlisle the bag that contained the colorful strip, as her phone rang. "Oh, well I got to take this," she said, as she walked away.

From what was in Bella, it's not normal. It has to be another vampire. My guess Victoria or the Volturi.

"Alice, it's a more possibility that it's Victoria," Edward said. "If it was the Volturi they'd take her to Volterra." That's true... if a human knew the secret the Volturi would sentence them to die.

We all walked to Bella's room. When we were close to the room I smelt a familiar scent, a vampire. As the scent got us we practically jogged to the room. I was biting on my lower lip, and I might not have Jasper's powers but I knew everyone was as worried as me.

When we got to the room we saw Tanya? What's se doing here?

"Tanya what are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

"I heard about Bella," she said. What, has Bella in a coma gone world wide? Jacob knows, the school knew and it's crazy, and now Tanya? Just crazy...

Trudy then walked in with papers. "Uh, Carlisle my mom said these might help," she said handing Carlisle papers.

"This could help... I'll get to the testing," Carlisle said. I knew he'd want to know why and how that got into Bella.

As Carlisle walked out we all sat on the chairs, Jacob's smell bothering all of us... We just sat there silent...

"How long will it be till she wakes up?" Jacob asked starting a short conversation. What makes him think we want to talk about that?

**Edward's POV**

"How long will it be till she wakes up?" Jacob asked.

_What makes him think we want to talk about that? _Alice thought. She hasn't been herself lately, and from everyone's thoughts they all noticed.

"Years," Emmett answered in a whisper. No one actually wanted to remember how long it would be, just adds up to misery.

_Why can't we all just stop worrying about Bella? We _can't_. Our sister is in a coma... Maggie found some weird thing in Bella, meaning it is bad news. And Edward can read her mind... Weaker than before. _Emmett thought.

We really _can't _stop worrying. There's a possible chance Bella could just... die in a few minutes, possibly seconds. Right now she's in the process of dying, maybe. _No one _wants that thought.

I looked up at my Bella, getting weaker every second, paler. How could Alice not see that coming? I didn't even have time to save Bella, and now she's like that, on a hospital bed with breathing tubes, getting weaker every second. I've seen this picture before, and I never thought I'd ever experience it again. If only I didn't go away to go hunting, it'd be okay.

Carlisle walked in actually _holding _the rectangle strip. The color was totally different, green.

"It seems this--"Carlisle stopped by Bella's screaming.

**Bella's POV**

Excruciating pain came over me. My eyes opened, and I saw 9 people around me. Screaming, my screaming. The pain was everywhere. The room was filled with my screaming and yelling. I couldn't help it the pain was too much to fight back screaming. I noticed I was moving with pain, all it did was add to the pain.

One guy was talking but I couldn't make out any words. There was too much pain everywhere. What's happening?! What is this pain I'm feeling?! It's too much! Make it go away!

I felt something cold hold me down, a guy was in front of me seeming like he was the one in pain. His mouth was moving but I couldn't make out anything. The pain kept going, all over me no stopping. I couldn't find the words to talk, just yelling and screaming. Make is going away!

One of the guys left and the pain went away. My vision started fading slowly then soon enough blackness took over.

**A/N: Ooh what was that? If you think you know the answer review! I want to know if you guessed right! Anyways wasn't that kind of weird what happened to Bella? Yeah... Review please!**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay... some got it right some had kind of weird ideas... but anyways thanks for guessing! Back to the story.**

**Chapter 8: Find Out**

**Edward's POV**

We all held down Bella. She's in pain. What's happening to her? The room was filled with her screaming and yelling. I went in front of her. My Bella in pain. Not again! I couldn't let Bella have anymore pain!

_What's happening?! What is this pain I'm feeling?! It's too much! Make it go away! _Bella thought. My Bella was in pain, too much. She can't fight it...

"Carlisle go," Jacob said.

"Bella, don't worry. We'll save you," I said, in pain knowing that what ever was happening could be....

I heard Carlisle leave and her screaming and yelling stopped. Her eyes closed slowly and everything was silent again. That isn't usual. Just start screaming and yelling then going right back into a coma? There's nothing usual about...

When Carlisle left her screaming stopped. When Carlisle walked in her screaming started. He walked in with the strip the color green. As he did her screaming started, the strip caused everything. I stood up and walked out, I needed to talk to Carlisle.

When I got to him he was obviously confused by what just happened.

"Don't walk in Bella's room with that strip. It caused what happened. When you walked in she started screaming and yelling and when you walked out she stopped. What ever that strip is, it causes Bella's pain. It's not just some human thing, there's something about it. It only effected Bella. When it was around other humans nothing happened, just Bella," I explained. Someone wants to kill Bella, and I won't let that happen. I'll do anything to keep her safe and alive.

"So you think that this strip has some relationship to Bella?" he asked.

"Something like that."

"Then I'll get right on it."

I went back to Bella's room and sat at my usual chair. Alice was leaning on Jasper, their hands holding each other's, we all are worried about what would happen next. Esme was staring at the floor. Rosalie and Emmett were staring at Bella with worried faces on. Jacob was staring at the wall. And Tanya standing near the door, leaning on the wall, staring at the floor. I folded my hands in front of me and rested my head on them.

Who can Alice not see and can do all... that stuff... to Bella... The Volturi, this was just too easy. Alice can't see the Volturi and Aro probably has a new vampire that can do these strange things.

Trudy came in running with Maggie right behind her. Their thoughts answered their running.

"What happened? We heard screaming," Maggie said. _How are we supposed to say it? When Carlisle walked in with the strip it started and when he left with it she stopped?_ Alice thought.

"We didn't know what was happening. Just all of a sudden she started yelling and screaming," I said. I remembered what she thought, the pain she was in...

"And then she just stopped? That's just not normal."

"Her eyes actually opened," Alice said.

"Okay so let me get this straight, she actually woke up and started screaming then it stopped and she went back in a coma? That's not a normal thing." She looked around the room. "I don't know you two," she said to Jacob and Tanya.

"Oh, I'm Tanya," Tanya said, looking at Maggie.

"I'm Jacob," Jacob said. I actually forgot there was a werewolf in here. The stink I didn't notice because of what just happened to Bella.

Maggie looked at Bella. No human would understand what happened, we won't even know. But we know it has something to do with the strip.

**A/N: Sorry this isn't as long as I usually do, I'm just trying to write as much as I can so I can update more, possibly every three days like before.... if I can.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Who Is It**

**No One's POV**

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie left since Maggie said they should get some rest. None of them wanted her to be suspicious since they've never slept so they left.

A girl came in from the window, hiding from the cameras, to Carlisle's office. The person grabbed the strip and went to Bella's room. When she got it she was very careful that she wouldn't get caught in the cameras. She hid the strip in Bella's pillow case.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way," she whispered. She heard something, so she jumped out the window.

**Edward's POV**

We all were at the school parking lot. We've never left any night since Bella has been in a coma, but Maggie told us we should get some rest. Well, sometimes I wished I could actually sleep. When it turned 9 AM Carlisle rushed to the hospital. He wanted to continue finding out what's the relationship with Bella and the strip.

As we walked towards our classes, we heard more rumors about Bella than the last time. They were mostly the same ones but there were other interesting ones, like she died in a car crash, but not that one fully the dying part was still there. Most of the rumors were the same, Bella and I broke up. I knew the girls wanted to believe that one, and I knew their thoughts and I was right.

Many thoughts also were the same. The girls, of course, thought that I would ask them to hang out. I just don't get how they even find out what happened from Bella not being here. Some thoughts right, she was sick. She's not sick but she is in a coma, and none of us know why. Alice's thoughts were the most believable.

**Alice's POV**

Why do humans gossip a lot. I was a human before but I never new anyone could figure out many things before we even tell them. No one even thought right, Bella was in a coma. No breaking up, no dying, nothing! A coma!

Why does everything happen to her? Falling in love with a vampire, making werewolf friends, and now a coma. We all should guess the same thought of why she's in a coma, the strip. All of us agreed that the strip caused Bella's pain yesterday, at least I think.... I know Edward knows it's the strip, that's all I know from my family members. I'm not the one who read minds so who knows what they're thinking.

I haven't gotten many visions of Bella waking up, but that one I did have of her waking up it has to come true. If the strip did cause everything, I'd tear that thing into shreds, better yet throw it in a wood chipper. The thing is... My phone interrupted my thinking, it was Carlisle. I answered it.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked, worried. He wouldn't call ever but right now my sister is in a coma so this means bad news.

"Bella's bleeding from her head, we checked for cuts and we found nothing. You guys need to come back as fast as you can," he explained. I didn't even have to think, I flipped my phone shut and went back into the car. Everyone was following my steps, Edward started driving once we all got it.

Bleeding from her head? The strip couldn't have caused this, it was in Carlisle's office. This one injury will be the hardest to figure out. No cut, but bleeding. No strip, but still happening. No one there but Carlisle, and he wouldn't hurt Bella.

"What do you think is happening?" Emmett asked.

"Who knows? I can't see since the stupid mutt is there," I grumbled. I would just leave to see but, I wouldn't want to leave Bella. I'd just make Jacob go back to La Push when I get there. If he really loves Bella then he'd just leave.

**Edward's POV**

We got to the hospital and we rushed inside to Bella's room. But before we all held our breaths. When we got in her pillow was soaking wet with her blood. It was seeping through into the sheets. All these doctors and nurses were around her. But her heart was frozen solid. And I literally mean frozen. Ice being created that fast. I went out of the room and sat down on the ground next to the door.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. How could Bella die? It's only been a few months since we've killed Victoria along with the newborn army. Now she's dead. I knew she'd be in too much danger. I left her to have her get close to werewolves. Which lead to Laurent and her in our meadow. And leading me to try to kill myself since I thought she was dead. Now when I get back here comes Victoria with her army of newborns. Making that lead to having _Bella_ try to kill herself because she's so stubborn. And now she's actually dead.

I put my arms lapped together on my knees and rested my chin on it. Hearing the nurses trying to restart her heart, but not working. I hid my face and sobbed.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Feelings**

**Edward's POV**

I sat in the hospital hallway sobbing. The nurses have given up and they put machine on her that kept her heart beating just until they take it off. Now she won't wake up. She is gone. Not totally gone but she's not herself. She's not on Earth. This whole thing going on must make Jasper really frustrated but I know he's feeling the same way as everyone else. Bella is apart of this family and not all our dead hearts broke. Shattered. Now they're actually dead. She brought us to life. My family's life is ruined now.

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe Bella died... We all sat in the room except Edward and sobbed with out mates. But Edward is all alone. No one to help him or comfort him for this. No, his love is on the hospital bed in front of us so weak and in a deep sleep. Bella is the one who made us all live. And none of us love Bella anymore than Edward so we're all going through a tough time. Bella made us who we want to be. We express ourselves. We do what we want to do. We have laughed and smiled. We're who we want to be. We be what we feel and just live. It's amazing what one girl can do to everyone. It just shows how she just loves life and she's just free.

**Jasper's POV**

I held Alice in my arms trying to sooth her by rubbing circles in her back. Even though it won't help, I just can't sit around and do nothing. Our sister has passed away. And she wasn't just our sister. It seemed like expression came to all of us then it went away too fast. We could only be like what we were when we're with her. It's just so cliché for me to say she brought us life. How many times have you heard that? Suddenly Alice's feelings changed into heart and passion. She's thinking about something. I felt her calm down in my arms.

**Rosalie's POV**

Just when I stop hating Bella she passes away. This usually happens in books and movies and things. Looks like everyone has an experience in something compared to another. I was being held in Emmett's arms curled up in a ball. Right when we get our lives back together Bella dies. Bella shouldn't be going through this. Everyone suspects the Volturi. But how can that be? Alice has seen the Volturi before. So there's some immortal creature out there that did this. So meaning only an immortal could do this and get away. We've brought a sweet nice girl into a world of danger and hurt.

**Emmett's POV**

I can't believe my lil sis is gone. Dead. Right when Rosalie comes out. When we get our lives back together. When people just stop talking about us and Bella. And amazingly right when Jessica Stanley figures out that Edward is and always will be madly in love with Bella. Now she has hopes and I may know how to fix this. But I can't really think about anything else but this. It always happens doesn't it? Right when you're so close to getting what you've always wanted it's taken away from you.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Scene**

**Edward's POV**

I left the hospital since it was just too much to go through right now. But where I'm going could be worse. And just maybe I'll find out what really happened. All I know is it includes the strip and an immortal. Not the Volturi Rosalie has told me that even when she didn't know. And she was right Alice has seen the Volturi before. I've been so blind before. Everything that has happen damaged my brain somehow.

I sat down on the side of the road where they found Bella. I just sat with my knees at my chest waiting fro something to come along.

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay,_

_So why I'm breaking apart._

I sat there staring at the place waiting for something to come along. But nothing. I know just sitting here is doing me no good. But because of what happened here that I don't know of lead to my love's death. Everything leads to something bad to everyone. The emptiness and loneliness now is the only thing we feel. We just want to be happy. But I've only become angry with myself. Because of my immortality Bella died.

Everything is just so confusing. What type of immortality did this?

_Why is all this so confusing?_

_Complicated and consuming._

_Why is all this made me angry._

_I wanna go back to being happy!_

My whole body felt totally empty. It's like I'm just some outside. Nothing else that inside. I'm only a sad lonely shell. Nothing else besides Bella can fill the emptiness. But she's dead and now I have no one. No one can help me now. I'm so lonely when the rest of my family has someone to live for. But I have to spend eternity away from my love. I will once again be lonely. It's like a fight for me.

_Now it all feels like a f__ight,_

_You were always on my side.  
The lonely I feel now,  
You use to make it go away!_

I'm now broken. Torn into shreds. But I don't want to be that way.

_Don't wanna be torn._

_Don't wanna be torn._

_Don't wanna be torn._

_Don't wanna be torn._

**A/N: So whacha think? Btw song: Don't Wanna Be Torn by Hanna Montana/Miley Cyrus.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Nothing**

**Edward's POV**

I stayed there looking at the road my knees brought up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them, and my chin rested in the crack of my knees put together. My eyes were probably a light red from my crying. I stared at the road seeing twilight colors from the top of my eyes. And darkness starts to come very slowly but I see the movements. The road is a faded black with tire tracks on them. Grass was at the ends on the road that looked very gloomy. Trees were around the road, the braches dark and the leaves a dark green. Everything was in place… No different tire tracks that suddenly stopped. How could this have happened? A wolf? No, there are no signs of it being a wolf. Rain hasn't come so there would be a wolf print. And there are no signs of it being a vampire. Can't be a car crash, no one knows this path is even exists. Maybe she just fell? Just being her clumsy self… A sob came. Nothing where she can hit her head that hard she's go into a coma.

Nothing has helped me find out how she came into a coma and no relationship to that strip. It's so confusing and complicated to find out. Only she would know but she's… gone. How could that strip get in there? A witch or mage or what ever they're called did this? She used some strange power to create some magical strip that changes color according to what will happen next. That could work but there's no such thing. It can't happen. What other things are there that I haven't mentioned? Nothing. There no other such thing in the world. Only one human scent exists in this area. Bella. There's no one else besides vampire scents. No other scent that's not familiar to me is here. No Volturi, no family, no Victoria, and no newborns. Anyways if it was a newborn we'd find her… that way. But there is nothing else around. There's a possible way that she was hit by a car that was lost and didn't even see her there that person kept driving. But if that was true we'd smell him/her when he/she passes our house.

There is no way I can find this out on my own and Alice's vision disappeared. She's also been getting visions of Bella waking up but when will that happen now? Never. She is somewhere else and we can't visit her. There's no way of finding out on our own now. Even with all the help we can get. Alice sat down besides me.

"Hey…" she said. "You know she's probably in a better place." Trying to convince me and herself. She's still in this world right now but once she leaves who knows where she'll go.

"Trying to convince yourself too?" I asked still staring at the street.

She sighed. "Yeah. How could this happen? Charlie dies, Renee dies, Phil dies, and now Bella…" There could be people who are trying to kill them all? No because Victoria killed Renee and Phil and Charlie was shot on the job. Maybe they have a new member in the Volturi and they found out Bella knows our secret. It's possible but Alice would've saw that happen. There are no signs to tell us what happened. We can't find out anything.

"I don't know. It's so complicated. The Swan family is gone."

"They are… Anyways Bella became a Cullen. She's always been." She was now staring at the road too. "Everyone's waiting to say their goodbyes… We should go."

"Will she even hear us?"

"It's possible. She's not dead yet Edward."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Then I opened them and it was dark. Stars in the sky scattered around. I got up and went into Alice's car but took on look at the sky.

_Before you, Bella, my life was an endless night, very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason. And then you shot across my life like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire: there was brilliance, there was beauty. Look after my heart – I've left it with you._

**A/N: Haven't you noticed I LOVE that saying? If you don't understand read my other stories.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Goodbyes**

**Edward's POV**

Alice drove towards to hospital in silence. What is there do talk about? Death? Too painful. Pain? Includes death. I sighed to myself. Everything is just so strange. Once we get along and get all our lives together everything goes wrong. I was going to propose to her the next day I came back from hunting. That can't happen now… I leaned my head back on the head rest. What will this do to me? To the family?

We got to the hospital. Alice got out first and I was just frozen in the chair. She opened my door and leaned down. How can I do this? Saying goodbye to Bella will be the hardest thing in my life to do. How bad will this break me if I do it? I reached in my pocket and touched the ring. My eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"Edward, the least you can do _for her_ is say goodbye. She can't leave this world thinking something different. The least she would want is a goodbye from her first love," she said trying to get me out of the car. But I know she needed it too. Everyone does. They know that Bella does at least need a goodbye. Even though it will break our hearts all apart.

I turned towards Alice and got out of the car. She slammed it shut behind me. I took a glare at the hospital then walked in. But when I did I stopped and Alice stopped behind me. This all just made it worse. Nurses and doctors were around a girl who's heart had stopped. There was a group of people crying.

My body just suddenly ran out of the hospital and leaned on the wall next to the doors. Too many deaths going around. I leaned my head against the wall and slid down to the floor. I started sobbing. I can't do this. I can't take a goodbye. I can't say goodbye to the only person that has stolen my heart. After a century of loneliness I've found the right girl but she disappears from my life just a year later. How can I say goodbye to the only person that would make me smile and go home so happy? I got rid of a lump in my throat. I can't do it. Bella's a big part of my life… she is my life and when I say goodbye she won't be there.

I then noticed Alice next to me. She looked at me then gave me a hug.

"Edward, she will be there…" she said. Did I think out loud? Or is this just her strange instincts? "She will always be with you. No matter what you think or do she will be there. You know she will Edward! So why can't you tell her that you love her! She wants to hear you just say a simple word. And she wants you to just know that she will always be with you no matter what!" I looked at her in a strange but thankful way. She will always be in my heart and mind. She's seemed like the only thing I could ever think of since I met her. And she will always be. It went from her blood to her eyes to her laugh and smile and then to how much I truly cared about her. How much I felt for this one human. My heart belongs to her.

"Thanks," I said. We got up and walked towards Bella's room. When we got there everyone was there, and Angela. Angela was in Esme's arms sobbing and her shirt was soaking with her tears. Alice went first.

She kneeled down beside Bella's head. "I know you will always be with me. You will always be with all of us. You're my sister. My best friend and—"her eyes filled with tears"—I love you. You will always be in my heart and I will smile for you. And I can't say goodbye, but I know you want me to. Goodbye." The nurse's eyes were filled with tears and some of them fell off her face. Jasper grabbed her in a hug and she sobbed in his chest. But then she suddenly stopped. "She's not gone." But that didn't calm her too much. She wanted to see her. Jasper handed her to Carlisle and bent down next to Bella.

He swallowed some spit and took a deep breath. "I know you and I didn't have a strong relationship but somehow I think we did. I've felt like you've brought this whole family alive. You have. I love you and you will always be my sister." He took a pause, biting down his lips. "Goodbye." The he stood up his lips trembling. He grabbed Alice again. And soon he couldn't hold it anymore he started to sob in her spiky hair.

Just looking at their reactions makes it all worse. Bella was a big part of this family. And without her we seem lonely and empty. She brought us all to life. All of our expressions would change when either with their couple or with Bella. It's so powerful. She just a loveable girl and no one can help that. Rosalie bent down at the same spot and took a deep breath too.

"I have acted mean to you and right when we get along you go into a coma. It may not have seemed, from the start, that I hated you. I was just jealous and confused. Then just two weeks later I wanted to become like everyone else in my family. Be happy because you're so sweet and kind. But I couldn't. I thought you hated me… And now I know that you will love anyone who has hurt you…………… Your love is unbearable to resist. I will think of you as a sister and will always know you're with us all… Goodbye." she said and by the end the nurse was blowing in tissues. She stood up and looked away from her. Then Emmett bent down.

"Hey sis," he started with a smile. But we saw right through his big features. "You are so sweet and loveable. I don't think I can say goodbye. There's no such thing as a goodbye from you. You will not leave us. No matter what happens right here will be nothing. You will be apart of us and you will be there to help us. I will smile, laugh, be myself, and think of you every time I see someone trip or be clumsy. I love you… and I will not say goodbye." Then he got up smiling at himself. He closed his eyes then reopened them. Then he shook his head and went to Rosalie. She was looking at him with a sudden smile. "I will." Esme let go of Angela and they both took a deep breath. And sometimes Angela would break a sob.

"You've made this family happy and cheerful… We can't lose you and we won't lose you. All of us will live for you. Smile. Laugh. Love. We all love you. I have always thought of you as a daughter and will always think of you that way. Goodbye," she said then came back to Angela. Angela wasn't crying anymore but tears still rolled down her face. Carlisle bent down next to her this time.

"I feel the same way as everyone does. I would just repeat the same words. But you know. You know how much you mean to this family. You know all of us won't be the same without you but we will try for you. But we could fail so just know I love you… Goodbye," he said. Then he went up.

Now the nurse had her hand over her mouth as sobs escaped. We all could see the tears from her eyes going onto her hands and then dripping down to the floor. Then Jacob bent down near Bella.

"Hey, Bells… You know how much I care for you… and like everyone else I can't bare a goodbye. But like everyone again I know I have too. And really, there's no point. You know how much everyone has said you will be with us. And you will so there is no goodbye. Yes, I will smile, laugh, and possibly find someone to love. But you will always be my first," he said as tears formed in his eyes.

And then he want back and Angela finally went to Bella. Tanya obviously didn't know Bella so she doesn't know anything to say. She put her hand over Bella's. "The only thing I've ever saw in you was friendship. Jessica and Lauren ended up being real… mean. And ever since you came I finally had a real best friend. What I'm saying right now is not just because you're dying. I mean it and you are my sister. I really love you… Goodbye," she said and her tears came back. Then I bent down to Bella. I just stared at her for a second and heard no thought. So I took her hand in both of mine.

"Love, I can't even tell you how much you've changed my life. And it's just a year before you leave. But in just one year I've found what true love means. Before you I couldn't seem to smile or laugh. Then you came and I was nothing but happy. That doesn't even cover how much I really love you. True love and eternal love doesn't even cover it. It's so much I don't even know how much it is. And that's why… I give you this." I grabbed the ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger. "I love you so much. You've taken good care of my heart and it will always be with you." I held back my sobs and lifted her hand up to my lips. Then I kissed the ring. I took a deep breath then kissed her right side of her forehead still holding her hand. Then I stood up and walked back as her hand slipped out of mine.

Then I stood by the door. The nurse was trying to hide her crying but failed. And everyone did not want to watch someone die so we all left the hospital. Everyone, even Carlisle.

Painful but she needed to know. And we might not be married but I will not move on.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: School**

**Edward's POV**

When we got to school everyone was staring. Normal, thoughts the same. But this time real. Except for some. And looks like Emmett did what he said. His arm was around Rosalie and he was smiling trying to get her to smile. And eventually she did and she chuckled a bit. Alice was literally dancing with Jasper towards their class. And me, I was just walking to class like a normal day. Like I still have Bella. I chuckled softly and everyone was surprised.

"Did you hear their vows?" a girl asked. "He proposed to a dead girl."

I smiled and shook my head. I got to class and sat down. Then the new girl walked in and sat down next to me. So much for staying away.

"Hey, I'm Kayli," she said smiling. I turned my head towards her.

"Edward," I said. But of course she knew.

"I've heard rumors you're girlfriend died… and more." I bit down on my lips. How could she know?

"How would you know? Why aren't you scared?"

"Let's just say I'm like Bella… Edward, I know what you're going through. Let me help," she said and on the last sentence she leaned towards me.

"You're just like every other girl. Doing anything to get me to go out with you. I won't. I'm keeping my promises. I love Bella," I said getting up and going to a different seat in the back corner. But if she knows we're vampires what if she knows who killed Bella? If that's true, how would I keep my distance from trying to find out?

-----

At lunch we all sat at our usual seats and Kayli sat with Bella's so called friends. Angela was sat next to Lauren and Ben. Ben was comforting her by rubbing circles on her back.

"Hey, do you think Edward even care? I mean he smiles and laughs still," Lauren said to Jessica.

"I know she was so worthless anyways. He only pitied her," Jessica said. Then Angela's anger flared. She stood up hitting the table so hard.

"She's dead!" she yelled at them. "When will you stop bitching and see reality?! Edward fucking proposed to her! Bella is dead! She died and you all hate her and bitch about her! Everyone! They all hate Bella! Well she's gone! Happy?! One you guys got to know her, you'd find out she was the most loveable kind girl!" Then she walked away outside.

**Angela's POV**

"I know she was so worthless anyways. He only pitied her," Jessica said. And that was it! I couldn't take it anymore. When will they see that Bella died…? She died! Sounds like I pity her but I don't. I hit the table so hard while standing and yelling.

"She's dead!" I yelled at them. "When will you stop bitching and see reality?! Edward fucking proposed to her! Bella is dead! She died and you all hate her and bitch about her! Everyone! They all hate Bella! Well she's gone! Happy?! Once you guys got to know her, you'd find out she was the most loveable kind girl!"

Then I walked outside and heard Ben follow after me. I sat down, leaning on the wall and started sobbing. Then I opened the heart locket and looked at the picture of Bella and I at the mall. We weren't really shopping. Just talking mostly while eating. And anyways if it was shopping Alice would be there. Tears rolled off my face and dropped onto the picture. I clutched the locket making it close. _I will not forget you're with me. _I thought, but more like talking to Bella.

Ben sat down next to me and put his arm around my back pulling me closer. "Angela, I've lost a close friend once too. I thought of him as a brother. We were just 8 years old and… he died in a car crash." He said looking into my tears up eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," I said.

"Because I never told you…"

There was then silence. Yes, there have been many deaths. But more are to come. And many have pasted. But babies are being born for everyone that has died. And the number of humans actually increase when there are multiples. But then also some mothers don't survive birth. Then Ben broke the silence. He moved to the front of me and brought me up to my feet.

"I was going to wait to ask but… This has to be now," he said. I knew what was coming next. He bent down on one knee and took out a ring. "Angela Weber I love you so much and never want to lose you. I've found my true love. Will you marry me?" I didn't have to think and then suddenly I had my arms around him.

"Yes!" I said in excitement. But then… what if it was just pity? "Is this real?" Ben shook his head at me.

"I never knew your best friend was going to die. I was going to propose to you tonight but I couldn't wait." I smile big and embraced him again. I've gone on with the promises.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Angela's Wedding**

**Angela's POV**

Since Ben and I are 18 and don't really want to wait forever we're getting married after we graduate. And of course I knew Alice would be the one to decorate. But of course Ben will be attacked by her. So him and I are getting out of the car right now at the Cullen's house. But who will I invite? No one really likes me now. But things might change… The door was open when we got there. And once we set foot in the house Ben was attacked by an over hyper pixie.

"Heard you're getting married to our Angela!" she yelled in excitement.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"We sit right by the door." He rolled his eyes and I chuckled. "So who's planning it?"

"Alice, you don't even have to ask," I said smiling. Then she got up off of Ben and grabbed me into a hug as Edward helped Ben up.

"Thank you so much!" she screeched. Then she let go and ran away clapping her hands. I stood there and chuckled.

"Why don't you guys come in," Esme said. We all went inside and sat on the couches. Alice came down with wedding things and sat down next to me and Ben. Then she started talking really fast I had to slow it all down in my mind so it took Ben and I forever to answer her. Well she's such a crazy hyper little pixie, and I like it. And looks like she's practically got everything set up already.

Alice would take Ben and I to a place tomorrow which is really early seeming we've just got engaged. Looks like this wedding will be closer than we thought when it includes Alice. Ben and I got back into the car and he drove us towards our house. And during the drive I got a call. I flipped open my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Angela…" it was Jessica on the other line. I rolled my eyes while taking in a deep breath.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. She's already got what she's always wanted Bella gone what else would she want? To go to the wedding? No way, she's been nothing but mean to me ever since we've met Bella. Now even when she's dead Jessica still hates her. Well, Bella didn't die hating her. Bella is nothing but nice. She can't hate anyone.

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"Jessica, what do you need to be happy? Bella is gone and you don't even care. And if you feel that way why bother calling me?" Ben took a glance at me with raised eye brows that soon turned into fury when he looked away.

"I called you because I just wanted to say… uhm… well…"

"Can you finish already?"

"Just think like Bella right now. I was just jealous of her because she got a lot of attention from Mike and everyone else but Ben. And I just ended up hating her. I was being stupid okay? Bella dying has been my wish but it's hurt my best friend so then I felt guilty. And—"

"That's the only things you can say?! She is dead! She is still with me and the Cullens. And you're only calling me because you feel guilty. I want to hear real feelings. What you really mean. I just need to know how you feel about Bella's death!"

"I'm guilty because I hurt you and so when you yelled at Lauren and I came to reality… Someone died and I was so happy. That thought made me cry. Lauren started to laugh while teasing me of being a baby. Then I started yelling at her that she was a… bitch. So then I went home early and laid on my bed thinking how much I messed up and cried until I called you." I licked my lips then sighed.

"I will see you tomorrow." Then I shut the phone and Ben looked at me. I looked at the road and gasped. "Ben!"


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Crash!**

**Angela's POV**

Ben and I rolled down the hill and into the river. And once we hit it the car sunk us down to the deep bottom. Both of us kept trying to budge the seat belts but we couldn't. I slipped through it and swam out around the car towards Ben. When I got there he shook his head. And I shook mine back. No! I'm not going to leave him to die here! I opened the door and tried to help him but his knees were stuck under the driving wheel.

I was losing air but I kept trying to get him out. It still didn't budge even with his help. Tears came out of my eyes that didn't even show. I had just little breath left. I swam up as fast as I could to the top but it was too high up and I blacked out. And I felt the water pushing me before I did.

**Mystery POV**

I can feel it… It's coming. And it will be here soon. But when? I opened my eyes and the candles blew out. No…

**Angela's POV**

I woke up and was on the ground half my body in water. I coughed out the water in my lungs and looked to the side of me. Once I saw him I threw my arms around him gasping. I squeezed my eyes shut. How did we survive? I loosened my grip on him and looked at where we were. There was a huge waterfall a few yards away. Was this Bella's doing? Is she really watching over us? I smiled, course she is.

Ben pulled me away to see me. "How is this possible?" he asked the same question but in response I only smiled.

"There are many crazy things going on in this world. And some include this," I said. He was first thinking about it and then his face lit up.

"This can't be real. If that part is true what about everything else? Fairytales and everything. Like vampires, werewolves, mages and wizards?" I smirked. Well who really knows? I mean one how come the "strip" the Cullens were talking about change colors and does things to Bella according to color? How could Ben and I have survived the fall? And how was Bella bleeding but there was no cut? Some of these things can conclude to "immortality". "Now I know you know something… I think…"

I smiled at him. "Well how did the 'strip' the Cullens were talking about in Bella change colors and something bad happens according to color and only has an effect on Bella? How could you and I survive that huge fall and not breathing part, along with how you got out of the car? And how could Bella die because of a 'bleeding but no cut' happen?" he was thinking while biting his lips. Then he gasped.

"What if the strip was there and it caused Bella to die and then she because a guardian angel and watches over us?"

He wasn't sure too. I mean the world had to come up with immortality somehow. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Then they shot up and looked at Ben's eyes. They popped out.

"What if Bella is alive somehow? And not a guardian angel?" Ben looked at me with both brows up.

He sighed. "What if it was just a coincidence we survived? I mean the water could've washed us over here." I sighed.

"I just want her alive again… Everyone does…"


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Finding Out**

**Angela's POV**

Ben and I walked around and thankfully the Cullen's house was around. We went inside and we changed clothes. And during the whole time we were there the only thing I could think about was "immortality" or whatever. I looked at myself in the mirror not really seeing me. Thinking about what really has happened over the past few weeks or days… months? I saw Alice in the mirror behind me, her eyes filled with worry. I sighed and turned to see her.

"What are you worrying about?" I asked her. Even though I knew behind everything.

"Well, everything…" she said. "I miss Bella… and I'm trying to hide it but I can't. At school I do perfectly fine but here it's just like I'm revisiting her death," she said. I sighed and turned towards her to tell her what I told Ben.

"What if Bella is somehow alive? And all the rest off the immortal things are real? Like vampire, werewolves, mages and wizards?" She squinted at me bringing her eyebrows up.

"I'd like to believe that…" She sighed. "But it's not real."

Wait… She's hiding something from me. Ever since they've moved to Forks they have looked exactly the same. And if they're adopted how come all of their skin is pale white and their eyes are topaz. They stay together and never come when sun is out. At first Edward seemed to hate Bella but fell into a deep love. None of them have ever grown since. They disappear during lunch sometimes and never eat. What's going on?

"Alice, I know something is up… It includes you and your family. All the clues come together. You guys don't seem to age. Even when you guys are adopted you have the same skin and your eyes are topaz and change to black sometimes. None of you come to school when there's sun. And you guys never eat… I need answers Alice." She just shook her head at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said but I saw it in her eyes. Fear.

"I know how to read people Alice… There's something you're not telling me and I need to know. Because if you guys are what I think you are it could be the reason how Bella got knocked into a coma." She sighed.

"Angela, believe me if I knew anything I would tell you if it lead to how Bella died…" Her eyes were filled with pain and she ran out of the room, closing the door. I laid back on the mirror and closed my eyes. I then opened them again while groaning softly and sitting up.

I walked downstairs and Ben was right behind me. We got down and everyone looked at us with worried/sad faces.

"Thank you guys so much. We'll return all the clothes tomorrow," Ben said. Edward and Alice shook their heads.

"They're yours. Alice never has us wear anything twice and we've worn those before," Edward said biting his lip. They all took a deep breath and looked at Edward. "And we have something to tell you guys. Don't freak out and Angela, don't take this wrong…" I stared at him with pushed together eyebrows going up. "There are such things as immortals—Don't interrupt." He said before both of us could even open our mouths. "And we know a lot about it and something tells us that you guys may know more. We, my family and I only feed on animal blood and that means we're vampires. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and sometimes change emotions. Alice's visions can change if someone changes their mind and she can't see anything else that she hasn't been so she can see vampires and humans. Her vision was cut off the night Bella got into a coma. We think it's either a werewolf or something else. And you might help us…"

I stared at them my mouth dropped open. Oh, well at least they feed on animals. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'll help."

"Me too," Ben agreed.

**A/N: READERS PLEASE REVIEW I'M SO IRRITATED WITH JUST ALERTS AND FAVORITES (NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE IT BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUSY THINK) AND I'VE TOLD THIS IN MANY OF MY STORIES SO PLEASE REVIEW I'LL UPDATE FASTER!! I'LLTELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!!! PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Finding The One**

**Angela's POV**

I went over from what I knew from the start. Vampires. Always knew they could go out in the sunlight. Have much speed. Very strong. Can have special powers. Pale white. Ice cold. Topaz eyes when drinking animal blood, black eyes when haven't hunted for a while, and red eyes when they feed on humans. Don't age, eat, sleep, cry, and blush. Werewolves. Known as shape shifters. About 9 feet tall. Eat a lot. Don't age, but look older. Gets really buff when human. Has extreme heat. Mages. Use wands they make with power. Uses mind magic. Has many different types of powers. Can create anything they want. Wizards. Same as mages but use actual spells. So practically a "witch" without the broomsticks and potions and everything else.

And this all concludes to mages that have killed Bella if the last two are real. I sat back and told everyone about what I know. And once I finished all their mouths were dropped open. Edward looked at the floor, his elbows on his knees. He sat up taking a deep breath then letting it out when he sat up.

"It's all real if what you know about us is really what we are. The mage or wizard who did this created that strip. Angela… how much do you think you can help?" I smiled.

"A lot." They brought Ben and I to the place where Bella went into a coma. I sat down on the road and stared at it. I put my hand over where Bella laid and closed my eyes while taking a deep breath. Then I focused as much energy as I could. And yes this means anyone can become a mage if they just practice their mind to do it. So practically saying, I've been a mage ever since I was 8 and saw this movie and tried it out. I took another deep breath and I saw a note… It was on Bella's hospital bed but it was unclear for me. I haven't tried this since forever as my mom and dad thought I was beginning to become an immortal. Well, they practically are too.

I opened my eyes and bit my lip. Harder than it seems. I then closed them again and took another deep breath. And again I focused as much of my energy as I could and the note appeared again and it was a bit more clear. Focus Angela, you can do this.

"What is she doing?" Ben asked making me opened my eyes and curl in my lips. I moved my lips to the left then right. Then I relaxed myself and touched the ground again. And I closed my eyes and did the exact same thing but put in more energy. Then something else came making my eyes tears up and anger build up in my body.

I opened my eyes screaming, "NO!"

**SERIOUSLY READ: I would like 15 reviews! Please I'm not asking for a lot most people ask for like 35-50 I'm trying to be as nice as I can just to get one simple review I mean I ended the contest early and I'm updating a lot fast than usual so guys please I mean im spoiling you guys!! GIVE ME SOMETHING IN RETURN PLEASE!!!!!! And this is seriously shocking!!!!! And you might think oh this girl it just trying to get me to review, but literally don't keep anyone waiting so if I only see just a favorite or alert on someone, everyone will team up on you! PLEASE and I'm not kidding about how shockingly amazing this is and I'm not saying that just because I wrote it. This is serious and will really get you angry but sad and then angry again then you'll hate me…….. SO REVIEW IS YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!!!!! REMEMBER 15!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Note**

**Angela's POV**

Everyone came running up to me and Ben put his hands on my shoulders. "What did you see?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I need to find out what the note said… It could not be that important but I'm anxious," I said ignoring everyone. They nodded and backed away from me. I put my hand back on the ground and closed my eyes. Then I did the exact same thing and the vision came to me extremely clear, like I was standing right there reading it.

_Edward,_

_I'm so, so sorry I'm doing this. But I somehow know the future and I can't live with it. Don't think this is your fault, it's not. You don't know how much I love you and how much I can't live without you. But this is what I want and when you read this note I'll be dead. You will always have me so please don't try saving me from this. Please Edward, smile and laugh for me. I know what everyone's goodbyes were and keep what you said. I will always be myself and know that you're everywhere around me. You're the only thing I've thought about. And I can't express how I feel but I will try… But the words I'm using are much to less. Do that, times a hundred…_

_Depressed. Broken hearted. I feel like my heart was just thrown on the ground and stomped on by you, which is as worse as it could get. Don't take that the wrong way. I love you so much that if you did that you wouldn't know how much pain I would be in. And I have more emotions running along. Love. Passion. Hope. I feel like even though my heart is breaking so much, it's whole. Because I've found you and I will always be with you._

_You've had your goodbyes. I can't take a goodbye. Like Emmett had said there is no such thing as a goodbye. We all will have each other in our hearts. And we'll always stay there. We will always have each other. When ever you cry Edward, just know that I'm next to you trying to help you. You will not see me but I will be there. So be strong to help me._

_I can't stop telling you how much I feel right now. I have wrote this so many times, so know that I can't stop anything I feel for you and your family. I am with you. I'm here and I will always be here. You just stop and think. Don't think you're losing me. Know that I am and I will always, no matter what happens, what we go through, or what you think - I am with you._

_And don't think this is your fault. Nothing is your fault. Don't feel guilty because you've done nothing but steal my heart. You haven't given it back and you haven't done anything to it to hurt it. You have taken good care of my heart and you don't know how much I feel right now. If you try to do something that will hurt me if I'm alive you don't know what that will do to me… Don't blame yourself and don't try and kill yourself. Do what you told me. And keep that as my last request. Stay happy and smile and laugh._

_Bella_

I opened my eyes, tears streaming down. I took my hand off the street and looked back at them, their faces curious. Wouldn't Edward have seen that?

"Did you see?" I asked at practically no one but the question was for Edward. He just shook his head. I stood up and walked towards them. "I'll tell you all."

We went inside and sat on the couches each with their partner… even Edward. A smile appeared on my face at that part of the note.

I took a deep breath before I started my speech. "The vision was about a note on Bella's hospital bed." Everyone opened their mouths to speak but I stopped them. "Don't interrupt." I told them what it said and everyone was now crying. Except Edward, his tears were a mix of sadness at her suddenly "I'm alive" then death and happiness. I looked at him and he had his eyes closed and he was smiling like when he's with Bella… He is with her and she's with him.

**A/N: It's a sob story if you didn't notice! LOL! So 15 reviews again!!! AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU CRIED I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW! I mean how could you not? Bella is gone forever! No not really if you payed attention… So yeah tell me what you think about how sweet or sad or whatever this story was for you!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Kayli**

**Angela's POV**

I sat down at the lunch table, Kayli sat next to me and Ben on the other side. Jessica stared at me with pleading eyes and I saw the sadness and regret in her eyes. I smiled and nodded at her and her face lit up. You could tell how happy she is her eyes were literally sparkling. Lauren doesn't sit with us, since she really hates us all. She used to like Jessica but then she cried over me leaving to protect Bella. Kayli looked at me.

"Hey, how much do you know the Cullens?" she asked. I held back a smile.

"Well, my best friend was the one dating him," I said. But there's much more to it…

"Oh, so how you taking her… death?"

"I'm taking it perfectly fine. Bella left a note she wrote before we got there and told us she will always be with us no matter what comes in our way."

"Aw, that's so sweet," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. _At least someone other than the Cullens and Ben are sad about this. _She smiled at me. "I lost my grandma… I know how you feel. It still pains me now, and I don't know how I'll deal with it." I turned my head to see her and looked right in her eyes.

"I always just think that she is with me. And she is with you, Kayli you just have to know she is with you and your family. Like Bella is with us all right now." She gave me a little hug.

"Thanks…" I smiled at her and let out a small giggle for some reason.

"No problem."

**Edward's POV (In room listening to music)**

I've had these strange things going on with me. When I'd just relax and close my eyes I'd see Kayli. She'd smile at me. And I felt something in my heart that wanted _her smile. _How could I feel that way about someone other than Bella? What's happening? Could this be a sign of Bella's telling me to move on? How could she do that to me? _Clair De Lune _played and I closed my eyes and just remembered the past.

_I took a step closer to Bella and took her hand. I twirled her around and she looked nervous._

"_What?" I asked a little smile on my face._

"_I can't dance," she said slumping down a bit._

"_You know I can always make you." She didn't say anything just stare at me. "Are you afraid yet?"_

"_No."_

"_You really shouldn't have said that." She looked at me with a confused face. I slung her onto my back and jumped out onto the tree close to the house. "Better hold on tight spider monkey." She laughed and I climbed up the tree a bit. "You trust me?" I asked looking back at her. But I saw Kayli._

I opened my eyes and leaned my head back. I ran my hands through my hair then turned my head. Maybe I'll give her a chance.

**At Lunch**

I went up to Kayli and she looked at me with confused eyes.

"I'm sorry I was acting that way… I'll make it up to you," I said. She stopped and turned her body to see me.

"How exactly?" she asked.

"I'll take you out tonight. Pick you up at 8." She smiled and handed me an address. I smiled back. Maybe this will be good…

**A/N: Give me another 15 reviews! I know you ALL this is the part where you're mad!!!!!!!!! And then you be sad and then mad then you hate me! :) Literally hate me if you are a TOTAL TEAM EDWARD LIKE ME AND TRUST, I DIDN'T LIKE WRITING IT! **


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Seeing**

**Angela's POV**

Ben and I have been at the Cullens house a lot now. It's around 7:45 and Edward just left to get Kayli. I didn't like it but maybe it could be good? And yes it's a question. What if this ends badly and that is what Bella saw that she didn't like…. I laid back on the couch and just watch uninterested in what they were playing. I just waited for something interesting to come up. Looks like that won't be in a while until we find who exactly killed Bella.

There was a sudden gust of wind coming from the front door. But it was closed. I got up, this could be a sign to help me by Bella. They paused the game and looked at me.

"Where you going?" Ben asked.

"A walk. Very uninterested in this," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Alright." Then they went back to their video game and I walked out the door. I saw a blur on my right side. I turned that way and walked following the winds. I don't know what came over me I just continued to walk that way. There were no turns just straight ahead into the forest. The road wasn't near and the stars were out. There was a full moon out. The wind suddenly stopped. I looked up into the sky waiting for an answer and there came a shooting star across the moon. Then I looked back ahead and there was a bright light.

I walked towards it covering my eyes from the light. I took every step very carefully. This is a big sign. Bella is watching over us and she's helping us find her killer. And even though Edward seems to be moving on she knows his true feelings behind it. I continued walking, every step getting closer to the light as it shines brighter. This could be risky but something tells me this is a good thing. Then I stopped as it was fading.

Then a beautiful girl appeared through mist. Her back was turned towards me. I just stared waiting for an answer. Was this her? Did she kill Bella? Or did Bella lead me here to have her tell me who did it? I took a step closer and she turned her head just a bit. Then she turned around making winds. The mist stayed as she turned towards me. Then I saw her features. Her entire body was painted white, even her face. Her face had red markings on it to cover her identity. She was wearing a white halter long dress that was dragging along the floor, with off shoulder long sleeves that are bigger at the bottom, and there was two diamond shaped white cloths connecting to the halter strap. There was a cloth starting near the middle of her head and drops down as long as the dress. Her hair was black and curly that went donw to her waist. She just looked at me with no expression.

Then she started to fade away going backwards. Why is she leaving?!

"Wait! I need your help!" I yelled but she kept going backwards getting smaller and smaller.

"Follow the moon," she said and it was as her voice was echoing around us.

Then she was gone and the mist started to go away as well. No… No! She can't go! She is the only one who can help us with our quest! How could she leave us! I ran towards where she had disappeared while yelling.

"Come back please!" I yelled out my eyes tearing up. "You're our only hope! Please help us!" I said and I was already breaking out in sobs on the cold forest ground. What could she mean by "Follow the Moon"? Is she the moon? How could that be possible? I started crying. This is not possible. We will never find out without her. I came to this place for a reason and now I don't know what's next for us.

**A/N: OMG OKAY IF YOU GUESS WHERE I GOT THE OUTFIT FROM I'LL GIVE YOU A SPECIAL PRIZE!!! AND I'D LIKE 15 REVIEWS PLEASE! Tell me if you're sad that Angela didn't find the killer because next you get mad at me! And then you'd really just go up to me and be like "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" And I'm serious….. That is the part where you really really hate me for doing it.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Date**

**Edward's POV**

I grabbed my keys and went into the garage vampire speed. I jumped into my Volvo and drove towards Kayli's house. I'm feeling extremely anxious to get to her and go on the date. My family really is mad at me but they all think this could be a good thing. But no, I'm not replacing Bella I'm just trying to actually live. I got to her house and knocked on the door. It immediately opened and she was there. She was wearing a spaghetti strap yellow dress that went above her knees and the top was tight, yellow strap high heels, a silver vine necklace, ring earrings, and she was carrying a yellow clutch bag.

"Hello," I said with a smile. She smiled back and stepped down, closing the door.

"Hey," she said back. We locked arms together and walked towards my car. I opened her door for her and she got in. Then I went to the driver's seat and stepped in. I smiled at her for a few seconds then started driving towards the restaurant. And somewhere between that drive our hands locked together. We both turned our heads and looked at our hands. Her mouth opened a little and she closed it sucking in a breath then letting it out opening her mouth again. _What's happening? _

Her thoughts seem to be the sameas mine. I turned my head away back to the road as she just stared at our hands. _How come I'm not resisting? _Her hand in mine made my hand warm up if possible. They seemed like they were meant to be together. Like _we_ were meant to be together. Now it was if my body was warming up.

_You like Kayli, Edward. _My first side of myself told me. What if it's true?

_No, don't listen to him. You're in love with Bella! _The other part told me. But which is true? Am I starting to fall for Kayli? Am I moving on from Bella?

I sighed in my head and let it go for now. But I won't be able to avoid it forever. It will come up again because my feelings are everywhere right now. Jasper would totally hate this if he were here. We got to the restaurant and our hands finally let go. I stepped out and helped her out of the car. We got into the restaurant and got seated immediately.

The girl kept looking back at me with the "lovey dovey" look. She winked at me and I just looked at Kayli, who was giving her a death glare. I smiled… Was the smile from a memory of Bella's jealousy? Or am I truly falling for Kayli in every way? I don't know… My heart is being almost played with… But what if it's not? Do I love Kayli?

I looked back in front of me. And the waiter's dress seemed folded up. Kayli's eyes popped out of her head making me smile bigger. Was this another Bella reaction? That question seamed to be the only thing I could ask.

We got sat down and Kayli just watched the way the girl was looking at me. Then she left telling us our waiter will be here soon. Soon the waiter, a girl again, came and she was wearing very tight thigns. Black strapless leather tube top that is way too small for her and way too low, black leather tight mini skirt that looks way too high for anything, black high strap heels, and a black vine necklace. She smiled at me coming towards us and winked. Kayli let out a sigh.

"What can I get for you?" she asked me smiling.

"Nothing, thank you," I said.

She turned towards Kayli. "And _you_?" She tried not to spat at her.

"A coke," she said. And the waiter left with a soft growl. Kayli slumped back in her seat and sighed. "Do you get that all the time?" I nodded. "Doesn't it get annoying?" And without thinking I said something that surprised even me.

"It does. But, not when it's from you." She smiled at me and blushed. And my words seemed very strange of me to say. It's Bella… How could I be doing this? My feelings seem to be towards this girl. Is it really me or is it just my imagination… The waiter came back with our drinks and Kayli ordered lasagna.

I just stared at her as she ate. "You're not going to eat?" She asked with a giggle. I chuckled.

"I'll go tonight." We suddenly stopped and raised our heads. Our eyes met… And feelings came rushing towards me. Her brown eyes sparkled as the lights hit her eyes. They carried two important emotions to me. Lust and happiness. Her eyes were getting closer as I stared into them. So beautiful and peaceful. She's beautiful… more than Bella. She is just like an angel.

Before we knew it we were kissing acorss the table. I closed my eyes and put more passion into the kiss. Along with her she did it back. Now I know the answers. I want her. I want Kayli. I want her more than anything in my life. More than I've wanted Bella. I _need_ her.

**A/N: OMC!!! What is wrong with Edward?! Well this is the part where you're mad and don't think it can get any worse. BUT once you read even the first paragraph of the next chapter you will hate me. I told you this would happen! I've had the idea in my head so it has always been sad, angry, sad, angry, and then you hate me! So reviews guys I'm serious… AND THE REVIEWS ARE COMING SLOW SO GUYS PLEASE I REALLY WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THIS ONE SO PLEASE!!!! 15!!! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: True Love**

**Edward's POV**

I lay my head on my pillow behind a brown head of hair. I sniffed in her scent. My new favorite smell. It tops Bella's frescia smell I _used_ to love. Yes _used to_. I used to think Bella was my whole life and my true love. But now Kayli has taken her place. My heart belongs to Kayli now. Bella is out of my life. The sun has gone away and now the beautiful moon comes out. Shines some light into my life and it's so beautiful. I've never felt like this ever in my days with Bella. I can't regret what I'm doing. I'm madly in love with Kayli. And now I'm rethinking that the ring I gave Bella now belongs to Kayli. She's become my world, my life. She is sweet and does what she wants. She isn't always stubborn, she is selfish. Which is something I now can experience with a girl. She's just so perfect for me. We are meant to be together and we've been together now for a month. Last night replayed in my head.

_I shut the door behind me and locked all the locks Bella and I used to use. The rooom is soundproof which is the best thing. What we will do, I know I could hurt her. But I'm too in love to let this go. Kayli grabbed my tie and laid on the bed. One laid down she pulled me to crush down on her and we started._

_She took off my tie and started to unbutton my shirt. I took off her dress and she was only wearing a bra and underwear now. My shirt was off and I took off my bottoms. I grabbed her thigh still kissing her and put it around my waist, making her other wrap around also. So we went on._

_I didn't feel anything of wanting to stop. I wanted to keep on going. She's the one I truly love. If only she has come into my life earlier it would've been better. I want her so bad. More than ever. More than how much I've ever wanted Bella. I've only done this once with Bella… And I feel more doing it with Kayli than her. I cannot not see her. My heart would break into a million pieces. There is no one better for me. Bella is out of the picture and Kayli is in._

_I kissed up from the middle of her stomach and when I got to her neck I licked it. She has become my new favorite flavor. My hands went down her back and I continued to shower her with kisses. They got to my favrite place and I pulled her closer to me. One of her hands was "downwards" __**(I'll spare you…)**__ and her other was tangled in my hair. Then I continued on with her lips and we did it the rest of the night._

My feelings for her are indestructible. Nothing or no one can change anything I feel for her. I have always thought Bella and I would be together and day dreamed we would live a happy life. But things will change. I want to turn Kayli for her to be with me. My selfishness kicked in. I want her to be with me for eternity. I've only wanted Bela until her human days are gone so she can live her life human. But I'm becoming to close to Kayli and so much on love I can never lose her.

I will change her someday. She's mean to be with me and only me. She can't leave my side, ever.

**A/N: HOW COULD EDWARD THINK OF KAYLI LIKE THAT?!!! I even hate it myself… OKAY HERES THE NEXT PATTERN heart warming, sad, confused which turns into happy. OKAY And…**

**MUST READ THIS: I know a great sequel for this story and since the title still fits this will be like a "part 1, part 2" type thing! And don't worry for part 2 there will be a summary. So this will be a long story! My longest!!!!!!!!! And it is my longest out of all my stories. AND DON'T think Bella will be in the next. It could be about Kayli and Edward… OOOH…. TEEHEE!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Wedding Day**

**Angela's POV**

I couldn't be happier in my entire life! Alice planned this wedding earlier than graduation since more of the summer days were filled. And graduation is just three months away! She couldn't wait! And I can't wait either. My wedding dress was just plain white strapless floor length dress. That's the only thing that we found and Alice was angry but the dress isn't that bad. My hair was curled and I was wearing contacts. Alice came and told me its time. I got my dad's arm and we walked towards the chapel. Ben was waiting at the end for me with a smile.

When we got there my dad smiled at me before we took his place. Ben got my arm and we turned towards the priest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Angela Weber and Ben Cheney in matrimony…" he went on. But I didn't pay much attention. "Ben Cheney do you take Angela Weber to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort, honor, and keep her through sickness and health and, forsaking all others keep thee only unto her, so as long as you both shall live."

"I do," Ben said, smiling at me.

"And do you, Angela Weber take Ben Cheney as your husband? Will you love him, comfort, honor, and keep him through sickness and health and, forsaking all the others keep thee only unto her, so as long as you both shall live."

"I do," I said. Ben and I took our hands into each others and he started first.

"I, Ben Cheney promise to hold you from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish till death do us apart."

"I, Angela Weber promise to hold you from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish till death do us apart." Alice and Edward came up and gave us the rings

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he announced. Ben and I put the ring on each other then kissed. I'm now married! I just wish Bella would be here for it… Wait, she is.

We were dancing to a song I couldn't remember the title to. My neck fit perfectly around his. My arms were on his shoulder as his were around my waist. I closed my eyes. _Just enjoy this life. You have Bella and now will spend eternity with Ben. You're only dream. Dreams are coming true._

Tears escaped my eyes and rolled off my cheeks, soaking into Ben's jacket. No matter what happens I can't stand knowing Bella is gone forever. But we need to enjoy life as much as we can before it ends. Life is short and we can only fit in so many things. College is coming closer and soon we'll be off on our own. In our own house and possibly have children. I know I have to smile and laugh like we've said for Bella. And it's hard. But death is apart of life. It has to come to everyone. And it just so happens Bella is the first to go. She lived a short life but found Edward. And Edward is going on with his life. We all should actually live for once. And we _all_ will. I smiled tears still falling from my eyes.

But we fail all the time. We'll keep trying. It's what Bella would want. She has made us all smile and laugh. That's all we could think about. Bella. No one can replace her… Even if Edward starts falling in love with Kayli. Kayli will not take Bella's place in our lives. Because Bella is here. In our hearts and in our minds. We've all gone through this before. But it's always like this… We need to keep her here with us and make sure Edward doesn't drive her away.

I felt sudden hope… Making me think again. Bella will stay with us no matter what Edward does until the day comes when we will join her again. To see her. We just need to have faith. I closed my eyes resting my arms as Ben and I sway with the music. The music filled my ears and nothing else. In Ben's arms in a pitch black place swaying with the music. The only thing I can hear or feel. _On a full moon, tonight. Follow where the moon shall shine. She will be waiting._

I open my eyes and hear the music stop and people clapping. We loosened our grip and walked to our table. Where the Cullens were sitting. The couples together, Edward looking so happy with Kayli. Edward whispered to Kayli and then he walked out with Kayli behind him.

_Go, Angela._

**A/N: OMG guys hurry! You need to find out what Angela is being told!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO JUST FIVE REVIEWS PLEASE! AND**

**Special: So you guy really hate Edward now! And guess what! One person who reviews at a special number gets to choose the chapter they want to know everything behind. It's about what I did at first and other points of why I did that. Why the people are doing that and yeah. Since it's almost done I'm doing this. And there is only one rule that goes with this: MUST HAVE AN ACCOUNT. I'd hate to see you as the winner and not be able to give you the chapter. I will PM you the chapter so you guys review once you're done with this chapter because who knows the first one who does this could be the winner! Maybe even the 5****th****. So review and put the chapter you want in the review.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Moon**

**Angela's POV**

I told everyone that I'll be right back after the wedding ended. Then I looked up into the sky and saw the full moon out surrounded by stars. I started walking in that direction. During the time the bright light came and I continued walking shielding my eyes. This is the answer. Here is where I find out the one who killed Bella. Then the light was gone and a girl stood there the moon shining down on her. She was facing me with a smile on her face making her look so beautiful.

She was wearing a very long white strapless dress that looks like mine but better it had a white cloth pinned to it with a blue pendant with a moon on it. She was using a white cloth as a shawl and was very huge. Her front hair was braided with the same pendant on the top and the bottoms were curled a bit. She was shining copying the moonlight as her light blue eyes sparkled.

"Angela Weber?" she asked. I nodded. She actually talks and will give me answers. "I'm what they call the moon spirit." And she actually tells me what she is until the other one. "What would you like to know?" There are so many things I'd like to ask but only one is important.

"Who kill Isabella Swan?" I immediately asked. "And why."

"I cannot say why but I can say who. It's—"

"Why can't you tell me why?"

"It will damage the future…." I waited for her to tell me who it is. "The one who killed Bella is Kayli Marie. She's a mage and created that strip to kill Isabella. But there was a catch…. That I cannot say. But know she isn't the bad guy, she's good. Isabella has known what she would be doing and she let it happen…"

I stared at her tears in my eyes. If she knew, why would she let it happen? Why would she want to kill herself? She's hurt us all by doing it… I just need to know why she would do it but this girl will not tell me. Maybe clues could help…

"Think over what has happened. And I know you want to see Bella again… but she has moved on. Everyone goes to different places and she has gone to the spirit world. She doesn't know about you guys… Sorry…" Tears ran down my face but I know I have to still find out who killed Bella. I wiped away my tears but they continued to go on. She grabbed my chin and lifted it for me to look into her eyes. "It's apart of life. You can't change it. Even you might go to that world." She smiled at me giving me some hope.

And she was gone leaving me there thinking about what the clues could be… She got knocked into a coma because of Kayli and knew about it. She's been in a coma for a few months then died. I saw a blurry vision of someone and a suicide note…. And that's the clue. The note said it all. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what it said.

_Edward,_

_I'm so, so sorry I'm doing this. But I somehow know the future and I can't live with it. Don't think this is your fault, it's not. You don't know how much I love you and how much I can't live without you. But this is what I want and when you read this note I'll be dead. You will always have me so please don't try saving me from this. Please Edward, smile and laugh for me. I know what everyone's goodbyes were and keep what you said. I will always be myself and know that you're everywhere around me. You're the only thing I've thought about. And I can't express how I feel but I will try… But the words I'm using are much to less. Do that, times a hundred…_

_Depressed. Broken hearted. I feel like my heart was just thrown on the ground and stomped on by you, which is as worse as it could get. Don't take that the wrong way. I love you so much that if you did that you wouldn't know how much pain I would be in. And I have more emotions running along. Love. Passion. Hope. I feel like even though my heart is breaking so much, it's whole. Because I've found you and I will always be with you._

_You've had your goodbyes. I can't take a goodbye. Like Emmett had said there is no such thing as a goodbye. We all will have each other in our hearts. And we'll always stay there. We will always have each other. When ever you cry Edward, just know that I'm next to you trying to help you. You will not see me but I will be there. So be strong to help me._

_I can't stop telling you how much I feel right now. I have wrote this so many times, so know that I can't stop anything I feel for you and your family. I am with you. I'm here and I will always be here. You just stop and think. Don't think you're losing me. Know that I am and I will always, no matter what happens, what we go through, or what you think - I am with you._

_And don't think this is your fault. Nothing is your fault. Don't feel guilty because you've done nothing but steal my heart. You haven't given it back and you haven't done anything to it to hurt it. You have taken good care of my heart and you don't know how much I feel right now. If you try to do something that will hurt me if I'm alive you don't know what that will do to me… Don't blame yourself and don't try and kill yourself. Do what you told me. And keep that as my last request. Stay happy and smile and laugh._

_Bella_

Now all that comes to just one thing… It's…

**A/N: I had to put in the note for filler! I wanted to make it a cliffy!! 5 reviews!!! And Hurry the next one is also very important and like WOW!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Kayli**

**Angela's POV**

I got to the Cullens house and ran in. Edward and Kayli were making out along with everyone else except Esme, Carlisle, and Ben. Esme and Carlisle weren't here they were in Carlisle's library as they always are. I looked around the room and grabbed Edward and Alice by the wrist and brought them into the kitchen. Edward started taking deep unneeded breaths as Alice was looking at me confused. I rolled my eyes at Edward.

I used as much mage powers as I could to make sure no one heard us. "It's her," I said. They both looked at me confused. "It's Kayli." Edward sighed in relief.

"Good, now I know I didn't do all that for nothing!" he yelled. "Wait…"

"Its fine I have shield… Anyways, Kayli is a mage and she created that strip. Bella knew what she was doing and didn't stop it. She was doing suicide. The note is what she wrote to give to Kayli to put on her bed. That's all the "moon spirit" told me." They looked at me confused by the end. "Not now. We know it's Kayli…"

Then Edward's confusion turned into hate and fury. I put down the shield and he walked out furiously. Alice and I went behind him and everyone was looking at us. Kayli got up and ran to Edward. When she was about to hug him he knocked her to the wall making a dent. She looked wide eyes at us. No more fake feelings and thoughts now… She knows our plan this time.

"How could you?!" she screamed at Edward.

"The question is how could you?!" he yelled back now in front of her holding her shoulders to the wall. She moaned softly in pain.

"What do you mean?" she asked stupidly.

"You killed Bella!"

He was now standing in front of us with a knife. His breathing hardened with his fury. We all just stood/sat there and watched.

"No I didn't!"

"You're a mage and you're the one who killed Bella!"

"It's not my fault! She wanted it as much as I wanted to!"

"So you admit you killed her! Do you know what she meant to us all?!" She was now silent only breathing we all could hear. Then Edward threw the knife right when the moon spirit started to speak to me.

_She cannot die! I told you she is good not evil. She has done what she did to help Bella. Bella wanted to die. And she lied about how she wanted to kill her also. She's good Angela. Along with the other girl who lead you here._

What? The other girl? She's here? She's here to protect Kayli! Oh no, oh no. This is my fault. An innocent girl is going to die because I didn't tell them _everything_ I was told.

The knife bent a yard away from her and everyone looked at her with fury as I was just thinking of a way to stop this.

**A/N: 5 reviews!!! And guess who it is! Lol, ya'll know that other "spirit girl". And GUESS WHAT? I just put together all the chapters I've created so far and it's at over 100 pages!! It's my goal for this year yay!!! And BTW I'm on chapter 81…. I'm that interested in this story! And I'm so happy I control it!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Fight**

**Edward's POV**

We all growled at Kayli. This could be the hardest fight I've ever been through… and I'm a vampire! She is a mage. It sounds a perfect match but mages always win. They can block out anything they want and easily burn us. Just one spark and we're gone for.

"I thought you loved me!" she yelled at me. I thought she knew. She should know that I was thinking those things to make it look like I do love her. I've convince even myself that I felt that way. But now I'm the real me and I'm not blind anymore.

"Think again!" I yelled throwing another knife. It was caught by someone's middle finger and pointer finger. The hand was white as it seemed to be painted. I looked at the girl and my fury raises. "Who are you?!"

"I'm here to make sure Kayli stays safe," she said and her voice seemed to echo a bit. She has brown hair that was waved at the bottom and was to her waist and was wearing a white halter long dress that was dragging along the floor, with off shoulder long sleeves that are bigger at the bottom, and there was two diamond shaped white cloths connecting to the halter strap. There was a cloth starting near the middle of her head and drops down as long as the dress. Her entire body was painted white and her face had red markings.

"She's a murderer!"

"And she is with me." So she helped. She helped Kayli kill Bella… She's with her! How many more are there? There could be many but it could be just these two… 2 mages against 7 vampires. It's not fair. Only take one and we can't just save the other for later. They have a 100% advantage.

"You helped her… You killed Bella!"

I threw all the knifes we had as fast as I could. I watched as she just stood there and the knifes literally broke into pieces, making it sound like little sand was dropping on wood. I growled and everyone but Angela and Ben were with me in fighting position. _Time to kick butt! _Emmett thought. Well, he doesn't know much anymore… This will be the hardest fight ever. We all ran towards her and bit. Easier than we thought… Wait…

We then all backed up and watched her. The markings just disappearing away from her skin. Emmett growled furiously and started to attack with us behind. But she only stood there. We tried to just tie her up so we could kill her easily. But it was back fired. Our wrist were in together and she pushed us away from her.

"I do not wish to harm you," she said. "Please don't make me."

We all continued to run towards her. She put one of her hands a few inches above the other and a blue light started to appear. Angela gasped.

"Wait!" She yelled making us all stop and the girl put down her arms. "She's good! Don't hurt her!" We all turned to see her. All of us were confused. Why would she want to protect her? They have to be cursing her! Angela has wanted to get revenge on the girl who killed Bella as much as we wanted it and now she's telling us to stop it. There is no way it's her.

"Angela, what are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"She's good not evil."

"How would we know?"

"Tell her to show her identity. I'll use magic to see why she's protecting Kayli."

We all had our eyebrows pushed together but nodded. I grabbed a towel, wet it, and then stood in front of the girl. "Show us who you are," I said trying not to yell.

"I will not. My identity is meant to kept unknown."

"Unknown?! If you are good then show us!"

**A/N: 5 reviews!!!! Edward loses it in the next one!!! AND thank you for review oh so fast!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Spirit Girl**

**Edward's POV**

"Then I shall show you." She said. She turned around and went to Kayli. They started to whisper and we couldn't hear. That darn spell.

"What could they be talking about?" Emmett asked. "What if they have a trick up their sleeve? How could we trust them?"

"She's showing us her identity. How could we not? Anyways we have Angela. An unofficial but smart mage who knows almost anything but won't become a real mage," Alice said explaining how she thinks of "Mage Angela".

"Uhm… thanks?" Angela said unsure what that comment really was. Well, in Alice ways it's good. It sounds twisted since "unofficial, smart, real". Three words that would mix up anyone. Then we turned around by the girl's sigh.

Kayli was gone and she was just there looking at me with her hand out for the towel. I handed it to her and she brought it close to her face. Then she paused there. She sighed more like taking a deep breath though. She brought the towel down and took off her hair piece. Then she went in her hair and took out hair extensions exposing her real hair that was bit longer than her shoulders. She then brought the towel slowly up to her face and then started wiping off the paint slowly. We all watched anxious and impatient to see her face.

Then she put down the towel and shook her head quickly. Her hair is brown with some red in it. Her eyes are a chocolate brown and her skin is pale almost our color. She looked at me in the eyes.

"This is who I am," she said her voice no longer echoing. All our mouths dropped open at this. It's Bella… My Bella… She's alive... How could she be? She's already "died" twice. And now we find out she lives and will stay that way until… then if I don't change her.

She smiled at me and came and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled back and put my arms around her waist.

Now we're back to normal. We have Bella and now we're complete. We've been tricked and there are still more questions to be answered. But that can wait for now. Anyways we just got Bella back. We just need to be happy.

**Bella's POV**

I walked to Kayli and she smiled at me.

"Looks like he really loves you," she said smiling. "My work here is done." I smiled back.

"Well, I'll see you soon," I said giggling after and she joined.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Then she went back to the future where she came from. Well, it all will work out. And I know the next part so this is going well.

**A/N: YAAYYYYYY at first I was going to keep Bella dead but I didn't want you guys to be that angry. Just want to get you guys to think that way!!! Anyways 5 more reviews! AND you reviewed so fast! Thanks!**


	31. Part Two

Part Two

Two words: Isle Esme

Things take a bad turn in our lives.


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Before The Crash**

**Bella's POV**

I lay in Edward's arms his arm toppled on top of my waist. His mouth was at my ear and his breath gave me chills.

"Good morning," he whispered in my ear. That just gave me a memory of him and Kayli making me barf a little. "What's wrong?" I sighed and turned to see him. Our heads were just inches away now and lay on his one pillow.

"Just… memory of something strange," I said with a smile. He couldn't help but smile since he just got me back yesterday and loves my smile.

"What is it?"

"Well, what happened a month after you and Kayli were together." He sighed.

"Bella…"

"I already know why you were dating her. Even convinced yourself, I know everything Edward." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, unfair. So what?" I know his mind and he can't read mine when he's always wanted to know what I'm thinking. Well what I'm thinking will also make him grossed out.

His thoughts suddenly drifted off to the note I left. I sighed. I knew this would come but not so soon. It's been less than 24 hours and he's going to bring it up. Let's see how would I tell him who Kayli is and what the future was. Well, the future never changes so I'll be good on telling him what exactly I saw. More like visited… actually.

"What was the note about?" he then decided to ask.

"Well… how do I say this?" Maybe I'll just tell him about the "future" but not everything that'd ruin the surprise. I smiled at myself in my head and started. "Well, Kayli is a friend in the future and in the future some things happen with you and I. You cheated on me when we were married and then we broke apart for a while then got back together. Then you did it again and I didn't even know until you told me. But then you told me how much you loved me and I gave you another chance.

"Then you took me to a place where you keep dangerous immortals that would hurt a human. There was a shape shifter that shifted into you to make me think it was really you he kept trying to make me believe it was really you. I had a strange feeling coming from him since he was tied up in chains on the wall and around his ankles.

"Two years later the whole time you were acting really… sexual around me and I was really angry since it was the only thing you wanted. So I came up with a plan and did it with you. Then I saw the past and found out that "you" were a clone and the one in the immortal place is you. So I got you out and was crying for a long time as you calmed me."

He looked at me with his mouth dropped opened. "Well, how's Kayli attached?"

"Well, when I got into a coma after I gasped I shut the phone and looked at Kayli. She told me she wanted to test your love for me since she didn't know the ending of the story and only got up to where you were "cheating" on me. So she showed me how to use powers and I did nothing but trained the whole time I was in a coma as she made it look like I was having nightmares.

"And she made the strip and at the end I'd come back to life. So after I "died" she went for you. And it worked so that happened. She thought you were really feelings those feelings towards her the whole time so she really, really hated you after one month… Then the ending came where she finds out you were faking it and really love me. That's the story…"

He smiled and kissed me. "Well, I know my true feelings." He put his hand over my hand that had the ring he gave me on it. "You know, we still have to get married. And I need an answer."

"I think you know my answer." And before Alice could even take a step I stopped her. "Yes, Alice but don't torture me." I said normally knowing she'd hear.

"No promises!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes then smiled.

"We'll definitely stay together no matter what. I'll change you soon… I promise." I smiled at him. We kissed and then went to go unlock the door.

**A/N: Yes finally! **


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Wedding Plans**

**Bella's POV**

Alice dragged - literally - Angela, Rosalie, Esme, and I to a wedding dress store. She seemed really excited to do two weddings in just a few months. We all got out of the car and Alice practically ran into the dress store. Once we got in she already had one dress picked out. We all rolled out eyes and sat down waiting for her to be done. All of us just talking waiting for her to be done with this all!

"So how many dresses do you think she'll give you?" Angela asked me. My mouth dropped open when I saw how many dresses Alice really is getting.

"Well, I say 5 for now. After I try those on 4, then 6, 2, 10, and then 7," I said. That's freaking 34 dresses! This is pure torture! But it will all pay off.

"Wow, I'm actually pretty lucky." I stuck mym tongue out at her.

"What ever." Then I stood u since Alice was coming by. She gave us all different piles of dresses and threw us into dressing rooms.

I put on the dress I actually would be wearing. A strapless floor length dress with embroidered lace on the strapless bodice. Simple yet "elegant" as Alice would put it... I went out and Alice smiled.

"So simple yet very elegant on you!" She squealed. "Too bad I don't _know_ what you will wear it'd be much easier." I smiled and touched her head.

"Yes you will," I said showing her the future. I put my hand down and she hugged me.

"This is the one!" Then she went to go tell Rosalie, Angela, and Esme that she found the dresses for them. I shook my head while smiling going back towards the dressing room. This isn't that bad of torture since she knows already and won't bug me as much.

By the time we wre done with three shops only, Rosalie got a dark red strapless dress with a fold on the top with one simple floral design on it that was floor length. Alice got a halter baby blue dress that went a bit lower than her knees with one layer and a jeweled cross in the middle of her bust. Angela got a light blue halter floor length dress that has little layers on the chest part. And Esme got a black long sleeves floor length dress with little layers on the chest part and the sleeves were see through. Now time for the shoes which Alice knows the exact place to get them since I showed her everything.

Rosalie got red high heels, Alice black strap high heels, Angela got silver heels, Esme black high heels, and I got silver strap heels. ANd luckily I didn't trip in them... maybe. Alice alreayd knew the make-up and hair so we got the make-up and finally went home. Our couples greeted us and we mostly hung out with them the rest of the day.

Tomorrow Alice would make the plans and everything else. And this wasn't torture at all, she wouldn't be screaming at me now.

**A/N: Say 5 reviews...**


	34. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Invitations**

**Bella's POV**

Alice already sent out invitations so all their vampire family came and stayed with us. So that's the Amazonian, American, Denali, Egyptian, European, Irish, and Romanian coven. Only one werewolf, Jacob is coming since I we really don't get along with the other although Sam is over protective like Edward of me. But we don't really know him so yeah.... I invited Kaiya, Maha, and Mykel. All the Cullen's family would be staying here and anyways they don't actually need sleep. And luckily this house is huge.

But one thing that is missing in this wedding is my family. Everyone here will become my family soon but not my blood family. They're dead and not in the spirit place. I sat on Edward's and mine bed as he said hello to everyone coming. My knees were brought up to my chest and I leaned my neck in between them. I wrapped my arms around myself as tears ran down my face.

_Bella, when will you ever be happy with what you have? _Kaiya told me. I shook my head.

_I've pictured this day different. With also my family and that can't happen._

_What about your cousins?_

_Killed by Victoria, you should know that._

_Come meet me. At Edwards's ad your meadow. _She sighed.

I wiped away my tears and teleported to the meadow. Kaiya looked at me with a sad face.

"You know, the Cullen family can believe that you're with them when you "died" why can't you?"

"Because I know!" I shouted. "I know if they're with me! I would feel it, I'm a mage…" Sobs came and tears rolled off my face. "And they're not. They aren't here with me. They've moved on," I said crying, holding my stomach from the butterflies. My heart breaking by the sound of that…

"I'm sorry, and I didn't call you here just to talk about your family…. It's coming." I closed my eyes and dropped down to my knees. No, not so soon… "Not on your wedding but soon after that…" How could this be happening? It's only been a few months since I've been a mage. Then she left and I sat there crying my eyes out.

This can't be happening… Not now, it'll ruin everything… I saw this in the future, and it's not good. It's ruins my whole life. I heard the Cullens and the Denali's coming and Edward held me in his arms circling soothing circles in my back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't want to talk about it," I said sobbing in between words.

"It'll be okay." _No it won't. I could kill you guys because of this and I don't want to do that._

Edward picked me up and everyone started running back to the house. My face was buried in his chest. _Bella, we've all been through it, and we've all got rid of it. And you're stronger you'll beat it. _

I stopped crying and Edward put me down on the couch. Then he sat next to me and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I can't say… Another thing about the future," I said. He gave me a peck on the lips and let it go.

"So, going to introduce us?" Tanya asked with a fake smile. Just what I thought. Well, this is some freaking other thing I can't tell Edward about… darn it!

**A/N: 5!!!! And hurrrrrrrrrrrry it gets exciting!**


	35. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Secrets**

**Bella's POV**

After eating breakfast Edward and I sat on the couch. Everyone was in this room with us mostly talking. Then there was a knock on the door and Alice opened it. Then who I saw made me want to barf. My mouth dropped open and he was looking right at me. Everyone was turning their heads at me then him. _How could he be here?! _

_Bella, calm down…. Don't worry. Just, explain to Edward later… _Kaiya said. That's right in the freaking future I say "can we talk outside" he just smiles and when I walk outside he winks at Edward and thinks about lies of him and I. Then we talk and then out of no where when Edward looks he French kissed me. Yeah. And then I push him away but Edward didn't see as he went to his room. Then Tanya follows him and says "she has a secret, so let's have our own secret". She starts leaning in on Edward and they start making out for a while. But Edward was only trying to get back at me. When they came back down Tanya was so happy and Edward was nervous. So yeah that I can't freaking tell anyone it has to be over until I can! I growled in my head. And I don't want to go back in the past!

Eldon kept staring at me as everyone was turning their heads at him and I.

"Can we talk outside," I said hiding my anger while standing up. I walked past him and outside and here comes the wink and the thoughts.

_Hey, Edward is it? All those times you went hunting I came over to Bella's and we had wonderful nights. If you know what I mean. And looks like it's possible to be engaged to two people. But I doubt she'll go along with you. You should've seen what she was doing that one night. She even called me saying she needed me with her. Every night you weren't there buddy._

Edward growled in his head as Eldon walked out closing the door. He walked towards me and stopped a foot away. Our sides were at the window as everyone was watching.

"Why'd you call me out, need some alone time?" he asked starting to unbutton his shirt. I sighed heavily.

"Don't play with me!" I snarled.

"Babe, you can stop acting. Edward knows about us. Can't live your whole life living a lie with that guy." He took off his shirt and took a step closer to me. I was about to kick his butt but then remembered the freaking future! He took a step closer. "C'mon you can stop…"

"I'm only seconds away from kicking you butt."

"You know my power."

"Then why won't you use it and ruin my life?"

"Because you'll kill yourself and I want the real thing."

"Well, you're not getting anything from me. Only Edward."

"Stop acting! I want you and I see how much you want me. C'mon, run away with me! We can finally get married without Edward knowing!" Her then French kissed me and I pushed him away.

"Stop it! You need to stop acting! When will you accept I've moved on! I love Edward! If you want _me_ to be happy then leave me alone! And by the way your name suits you."

Then I walked inside and sat at my place on the couch. Eldon stood there angry. Everyone just looked at me. Then Edward and Tanya came down. Tanya's lipstick on Edward's lips. This future is getting me really frustrated. Time for yelling and after a few hours the truth. Dang it!

**A/N: If you think this is what I was talking about you're wrong! It gets better but remember the title! It explains everything! NOT the chapter title the STORY TITLE! AND as you guys might know I'm starting school today (tuesday) and I've gotten 6 reviews for the last chapter and didn't update until now (sorry to keep you waiting) so I could be updating slower when the reviews are already at the point to where it's at five (give me five reviews please) so I'm vey sorry! But for me since I'm at chapter 92 I'm all set and during christmas and thanksgiving break I'll put up two chapters in one day so it's better for you! So please review and thanks!**


	36. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Telling**

**No One's POV (Edward and Tanya)**

Edward stood in the room heart broken. He believed what Eldon was saying. Tanya came in and locked the door.

"Edward," she said making Edward turn to see her. "Bella, has her own secret… Let's make our own. You and me, every night."

They both leaned in and started making out with each other. Tanya felt lust as Edward only felt disgusted with himself and wanted to make things better. But he wanted to get back at Bella. They broke apart after 5 minutes and went down stairs, lipstick on Edward's mouth.

**Bella's POV**

I stood up and grabbed Edward's arm. I brought him outside and started this whole freaking future thing. He doesn't believe me and throws the wedding off for an hour then knows he makes the biggest mistake of his life and comes running back to me as I sit in the middle of the meadow.

"I know what Eldon—"I started but he interrupts. Saw it coming…

"So that's his name?! The guy you cheat on me with?!" Eldon was hiding in the bushes listening to our conversation.

"And how about you?! You have Tanya's lipstick all over your lips!" He curled in his lips licking of her lipstick.

"She's become my new favorite flavor! So just leave me alone! And give me back that ring, it's for a new girl in my life!" I took off the ring and threw it at him. I close my eyes then reopened them. Here comes the pain.

"That's what you told Kayli!" We were silent. "I knew this was coming… I've known the future. Eldon and you and Tanya. I didn't stop any of it or tell you until now because only I'd go back in time. Everyone else here would living the same and the lie you created. You and Tanya would get married and do it every night. While I'd be with some clone of you and not the real one…" And here comes the heart breaking. The non-believing. Then we get back together! I so wish I didn't know this whole future thing.

"I don't believe you. Because Eldon is in the bushes waiting for you to break up with me!"

Then we went away leaving me there as tears rolled down my face. I teleported to the place where I brought Angela that one time.

"Sorry," I said. I teleported to the middle of the meadow and sat down. Then I started crying. Just because I know it was coming and I know what's happening next doesn't mean I still feel the pain.

**-----**

_In 5 – 4 - 3 – 1… _Kaiya and I counted down together. Edward came and held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You saw this coming too, didn't you?" he asked going back. I smiled and nodded.

"And nothing can tear us apart," I said. We started making out as he slipped the ring back on my finger. We both stopped out lips but they still touched.

"Tanya will never learn." We both smiled then continued.

**A/N: Hehe next part is the wedding! I just love putting these type of things for fillers…. Anyways FIVE please!**


	37. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Wedding**

**Bella's POV**

The wedding started and I really didn't pay much attention… I've found out when it would happen. On our honeymoon/vacation when the rest of the family visits us… And then it all gets ruined. I stood with Edward and just spaced out just worrying. We'll never have a happy ending! I replayed the future in my head. Not such a good idea. The priest went on and on until it finally ended and Edward and I kissed.

Then we all sat at our table and I got introduced to everyone.

"Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Randall, Tia, Amun, Benjamin, Kebi, Alistar, Charles, Makenna, Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, Vladimir, and Stefan," Edward said pointing to each. We said our hellos before Edward and I was called to do our dance. I bit my lip and he just chuckled at me.

We got on the dance floor and Angel by Sarah Mclachlan. And it kind of relaxed me... and laugh a bit. Edward had me placed so I'm standing on his feet. Reminding me of the prom, giving me some hope for the vacation to be good.

"_Shall we?" he asked._

"_You're serious?" I asked him. Not too good when it comes to dancing._

"_Oh, why not," he said taking my hands._

_Edward put his arm around my waist and lifted me onto his feet. We both smiled at each other. We started swaying with the music._

"_See, you're dancing."_

"_At prom," I laughed a bit. The other two couples left leaving us there as we "danced". "Edward, why did you save me?" I finally asked. "Just let the venom spread. I could be like you right now."_

"_You don't know what you're saying. You don't want this."_

"_I want you, always." He looked away for a second then back at me. _

"_I'm not going to end your life for you."_

"_I'm dying, already. Every second I get closer, older."_

"_It's the way it's supposed to be."_

"_Alice said that she saw me like you, I heard her."_

"_Her visions change," he said as I started the last three words._

"_Based on what people decide. I've decided."_

"_So that's what you dream about, becoming a monster?"_

"_I dream about being with you forever."_

"_Really, forever?" he asked his hand at the back of my neck now. He started going closer leaning me back a bit. "And you're ready right now?" I took a little breath._

"_Yes." He leaned me back more bringing his lips closer. Then he was just millimeters away. And finally he just kissed my neck. Then he pulled away taking deep breaths bringing us up right. _

"_Is it not enough, just to have a long happy life with me?"_

"_Yeah." We were now up right. "For now." He started to bring my face closer to his slowly. Then we kissed twice…_

I remembered my thoughts. What I wanted then… _No one will surrender tonight… But I won't give in. I know what I want. _

Then I sensed Charlie, Renee, and Phil around. I opened my eyes and they were standing there looking at me with smiles. Tears piled up. _No… I won't take away what you guys have already just for me… Don't stay the rest of all days._

And they disappeared. I know they're better off somewhere else. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes making tears fall from my eyes. Now the next parts I start loving it them end up hating every second of it. Just have some faith and hope it will turn out right… Edward rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. Even though he says that, he doesn't know what's in store….

**A/N: 5 More!!!!!!! It's not a lot c'mon!**


	38. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Future**

**Bella's POV**

Edward grabbed my hand and brang me to his Volvo. Time for Isle Esme. The luggages are already in the back of the car for two weeks. One week just us then the other 6 are coming after. Give us some time alone. He drove off very fast as he always does. I've gotten used to it by running away from a guy in the spirit place… We are holding hands in the car and I just look out the window.

"Sweetie, enjoy your time with Edward," a girl voice came. It didn't seem like someone's voice I knew but there was a feeling in me that says I know her from somewhere… Probably another spirit. I get that sometimes. Well, I should before I go off and hurt his family. I sighed in my head. _Not as easy as it seems. _I said back to the girl.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. I turned my head and gave him the look that said "future, can't tell". He sighed. "Really wish I knew."

"Well, it's a choice of me or knowing what'll happen."

"What I don't get a clone?" he smirked.

"No, you'll spend the rest of your life without me thinking I'm in a better place. I get clones."

"Okay… but doesn't it change the future if you tell me after it happens?"

"No right now I'm saying what I want to say but it is what I was going to say anyways."

"Good, so you're not faking."

"I would never fake around you." We smiled at each other.

"Nothing will tear us apart."

_Think again. _I sighed in my head. I leaned my head back and looked out the window.

"_Liar! You did it on purpose and now you're here to hurt Edward!" _Alice yelled.

"_Bella, how could you?! How could you lie to me about what you did to my family?!" _Edward would yell. _"I was wrong what I said nothing will tear us apart! Leave me and my family alone!"_

And so we break there. Leaving him hating me and me heart broken as I just sit in a cave near the ocean. Crying about what I've done and wanting to make it all OK. Yes, but my life gets ruined for a year and a half! I curled my free hand into a fist as tears rolled down my eyes as I know what happens next after that. Edward saw and wiped away my tears, with the hand that was holding mine.

"How bad from scale one to ten?"

I sobbed. "Over that," I said and leaned on his shoulder as he continued to drive with one hand. His other arm was wrapped around my body. And soon after crying for a while I fell asleep.

_I was smiling and laughing with my family as we just talked about random things._

"_I'm going to walk around for a bit," Alice said standing up. Jasper stood up._

"_I'll go with you," he said smiling. Who knows what they're up too? Everyone. They walked away._

_Emmett raised his hand. "I bet $20 I know what they're up to!" he yelled. We all smiled at him._

"_We're not stupid Emmett. And what would you need $20 for anyways?" I said with a smile even though I knew what he wanted it for._

"_Oh, a surprise…"_

"_Emmett—"I felt it coming and I bit my lip. "Never mind…" They all laughed. "I'll be right back," I said getting up._

"_I'll go with. Make sure you'll be okay," Edward said standing up too._

"_Edward, I'll be fine." I said giving him the look saying I'm safe as long as I have my powers. He nodded and let me go. I walked at first until they couldn't see me then ran away. I tried getting away from them as far as I could. I'd teleport away but then that wouldn't be too good._

"_I'm coming!" I heard Alice yell. NO! I ran away but it came and I smiled evilly. I ran towards where Alice and Jasper were and they looked at me with surprise. I laugh and attacked Alice. "Bella, what are you doing?!"_

"_What do you think?" I asked smiling. She screamed as I attacked her making her weak. Then I came back and I backed away from Alice with a feared face. What did I do?_

"_Bella?" she asked fear as she was being held up by Jasper. She… she could stand and she sounded weak._

"_What did you do to her?!" Jasper yelled coming to attack me but I ran as fast as I could away. Away from them, away from everyone else. I have to get away. I can't hurt anyone. I crashed into someone and saw it was Eldon. It came again and I killed him._

_I looked at the body on the ground and fell to my knees. His came out already and he was here to apologize but I ended up killing him… His real personality is sweet and him and I are like brother ad sister._

"NO!" I screamed started to cry. Edward and I were on the boat and Edward came rushing towards me and put me in his arms. This can't be happening.

"Shh, it's okay." He tried soothing me. But it's not working. That's bound to happen and it's my fault!

**A/N: OOOOOOoOOOOOooh hurry up and give me 10 reviews!!!!**


	39. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Isle Esme**

**Bella's POV**

Edward woke me with the sound of his voice. "Wake up, we're here," he said helping me up. We walked up the stairs and the light blinded me. I held up my arms to shield my eyes. I saw an island coming closer as the boat moved. There was a huge house, no doubt his family's a few yards away from the beach. We docked and Edward helped me out and then went to get our luggage. After he brought all of them down I got only one bag as he carried the others. We walked towards the huge white house and I opened the door for us.

It was about the same size as their one at Forks but just a bit smaller. The furniture didn't look exactly the same but similar. The kitchen door was at the left and the stairs across from it. There were other doors on this floor, three. He smiled at me getting the luggage from my hand.

"C'mon," he said grabbing my hand and bringing me upstairs. We got to a room that looked the size of the living room. My mouth dropped open. He chuckled at my reaction. "Don't be so surprised yet…" He went to one door on the right and opened it. He motioned me to come and see and honestly I was kind of scared. I knew it was a closet but who knows what Alice has done.

I walked towards him and looked at the huge closet. There were some other clothes in there for _me_. Dang it Alice! The closet was like a master bedroom and the bedroom we're staying in was just a bit bigger. I sighed. "What's up will all the clothes?" I asked.

"Well, Alice kind of took out clothes in your luggage she "disapproved of"." He chuckled. I turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"And you didn't stop her?"

"Busy being in your room with you. I've just found out why she's been blocking her mind from me." I giggled. Who knows why just I felt like it. Very strange explanation but it's true I just ended up giggling like a little girl. Edward smiled at me. _Finally. _He thought. I hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Hey!" he yelled being as playful. We ended the laughing seconds later and he just smiled at me. He shook his head a bit. "Sorry, it's just… I haven't seen you so happy before since you've come back to us."

"Right now I want to enjoy this before it gets… bad." He held me again my arms folded on his chest.

"I can help you with that…" he said his ice cold hands going up my back and to my bra. He unlocked it and took it off. "At least one night. We should be like regular couples." Then he brought us to the bed then crashed down onto me.

_Just one night. One night, Bella just be free._

-----

_I'm standing in a black cave on the beach. Water flowing in here with the waves crashing against the rock I'm standing on. Tears streamed down my face and I jus stood there waiting for it to come. I have to do this… To end what was started._

_I jumped onto the water and went out to the deep. Using my water bending to bring me there. I kept fighting to keep myself but then I lost control…_

I forced my eyes to open. Edward held me tighter. "Don't worry," he said again. But I don't need to be told. I shouldn't worry for 6 more days. We have our own time together. All I have to do is avoid these nightmares.

"C'mon," he said getting up. He was then in front of me and helped me up. We went towards the kitchen and he cooked breakfast for me. "How about a movie?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

"The cabinet is full of movies, you can choose one." He smiled at me. I smiled back then turned around towards the living room. I looked at how high the cabinet was. Like I'll be able to reach that. I grabbed a stool and tried reaching, still couldn't. Then I heard a chuckle. I turned and saw Edward standing there with my breakfast in his hands. He walked towards me putting the food on the table. "Need help?" I giggled.

"Yes." He put me on his shoulders and lifted me up to grab a movie. The front door opened and a girl walked in with cleaning supplies. Why would we need cleaning when we've just got here? Edward put me down and I covered myself with the robe I was wearing.

"The room is over here," Edward said bringing her towards the room. The girl gave me a worried look and her thoughts said why. Where she's come from vampires would make people fall in love with them and take them away to an island mot many people know about. Then they'd drink their blood and run away.

Edward showed me what the room looked like in his head as they walked towards the room. Feathers were all around and the sheets were torn up. There were some scratches on the bed frame and a little blood stains on the bed. After they went I ran to a mirror and took a look at what I looked like. I had a scar on my neck that had dried blood on it and bruises on my left arm. I opened the robe a bit and there was another scar on my back.

I closed my robe and went back to the T.V. A few seconds later Edward came out and looked at me leaning against the wall. "Don't make a big deal about it Edward," I said before he could say anything.

"Did you see what I've done to you?" he asked his voice pained.

"I saw… But that doesn't mean you meant it."

"But I still did it."

"And you should know the reason why."

"Do you know why?" I gave him the look saying "future".

"Just forget about it, Edward… Can we do what you said last night?" He looked at me for a second knowing tears would fall soon if he doesn't do something. Then he smiled at me and picked me up suddenly and kissed me.

"Don't cry, please." I smiled back at him.

"I won't." He put me back onto his shoulders and went towards the cabinet.

_See Bella, you can also live. Be like him and try to make things up. Have a normal honeymoon. _Kaiya told me.

_Thanks. _I said back.

**A/N: 10 more!!!!**


	40. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Isle Esme, Next Days**

**Bella's POV**

We watched a romance I really just chose by random. We were lying down on the couch, him behind me. The movie went on and we really didn't watch. I closed my eyes and let myself relax not even bother worrying about the future now. I felt his ice cold lips lightly on my neck.

"I love you. So much I've lost control," he said his lips pressed over the scar on my neck.

"Get off her!" the girl screamed. I opened my eyes and noticed Edward's lips were as he was sucking my blood. We quickly got off the couch and looked at the girl on the other side of the couch. "Get out while you can!" I looked into her past and saw what happened to her. She fell deeply in love with a vampire. She knew he was a vampire and when they went on their honeymoon he drank her blood and she pushed away hitting his heart chakra making him die. And she spent five days going through the transformation. Then she woke up a vampire.

"I know you've been through it," I said. "You're like them but you don't do that." I stepped closer to her and Edward just watched confused by my words and actions. "He's different from them. He won't hurt me. And he couldn't if he tried. I'm also, different." She stared at me her eyes full of pain.

"What are _you_?" she asked but in a sweet way not as if I was trying to kill her.

"I'm special." Was all I said. She took a peek at Edward and he gave her a reassuring look tell her its okay. Then she grabbed her things and left us alone. When she was gone Edward and I laid back down on the couch.

"What was that?" he asked.

"She's had an experience. And she's a vampire with a power that no one would recognize her as one."

Then we just mostly talked the rest of that day.

---

"You're much better than Kayli," he whispered in my ear. "There I could actually do what I've wanted to do. I remembered the things he did to me.

"I didn't even know you had a mind like that. Even thoughts," I said.

"Well, I've lost control again. You have no idea how much I love you."

"And how much I love you."

"What I said to you before your first death."

"What I put on the note."

"What I did last night."

"What I did back."

"What I did last night." He repeated again. I then remembered what he did and the battle ended. "Can't beat me." We both chuckled for a while. "How about we go swimming today?"

"Sure." After I ate we changed. He got done before me and went out first and waited for me. I changed into the red bathing suit with white polka-dots on it for me to win the battle. It was very sexy as Alice said on the note.

When I was done I went out and saw Edward already in the water. I couldn't help but smile and go join him. I went beside him and he turned to see me.

"I'll take this as a challenge," he said smiling. "But to warn, with this type of challenge with you, I will win." He said taking a step closer to me. He took off my top and bottoms and I took off his bottoms. Then we did touching.

---

"You win," he said. "But today I'm winning."

"Well, you can never know," I said smiling down at him. He returned the smile.

"I can't believe I am thinking about what I'm going to do."

"It can't be that bad. I mean you're a 118 year old guy who knows nothing but manners. How bad can it be?"

"You have no idea."

I haven't looked out in the future so this is a fair fight. I haven't had nightmares and I really am enjoying this. Then we started round two.

Once done I was shocked. He really did something unexpected… We both laid on our backs tired.

"You weren't kidding…"

"I have many surprises and I've only gotten started."

"Let's just rest the rest of this day. I need a break and bigger ideas." He smiled at me.

"Okay."

---

We went walking around the forest, a stroll on the beach, and we went on a submarine. Then at the end of the day it was my turn. Everything was already set and it was dark. I grabbed Edward's hand and went to the huge bathroom. The bathtub was filled with warm water, candles were lit around and flower petals were in the tub. I had the girl help me out.

"This?" he asked. "Just a bath?" He smiled at me. "Really?"

We took off each others clothes. "Just to get washed off…" I said. We got in the tub and he was on the bottom me on top. After we soaked for a while without talking time for part two.

"This is where it started," I said draining the water and blowing out the candles with my powers. Then we started round three and I knew I was winning.

This would be just strange people but for us we're showing how much we love each other. We didn't know until what we've started doing. But after we'd just act like nothing happened but have the usual thing.

---

He stared at me and his mouth was as open as it can ever get. "Never thought someone as sweet and nice as you would do something like that," he said. "But you can't win. I've already lost control." Then we did round four and I believed then he won me over.

----

I turned to my side and looked at him smiling at me. "Do I win?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I say.

"What round was your favorite?"

"The ones where I win."

"Well, we both had fun and got to do things we've always wanted to do."

We kissed then the door burst open and Emmett was on the other side. Making me close my eyes and break apart from Edward. They're here… And it's coming closer and closer.

"No time for round five guys!" he yelled. Edward smiled at him and I had to force one out. Well, at least I had fun for a while.

**A/N: 10 more please!!!! AND PLEASe check out my newest story My Nine Lives! THanks!**


	41. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Night Start**

**Bella's POV**

"Rosie, we should try that," Emmett said winking at Rosalie. I forced a smile.

"Emmett, go ahead do what you want but only when we get back to Forks," I said.

"Well, since it's already night how about we go outside and enjoy the night?" Esme asked. I bit my lip hiding it.

"Sure!" Alice said.

I smiled at Alice being so happy and her pixie like self. But it all changes in and hour… We all walked out and just out of the house on the beach. Edward sat with me with Alice and Jasper on our left, then Esme and Carlisle, Angela and Ben, and then Rosalie and Emmett.

"So how was your week here?" Esme asked us.

"Good," I said.

"What'd you guys do?"

"Esme, no need to ask you know what they were doing," Emmett said. I literally punched him in the shoulder as hard as I could making it weak. "OW!!!" I smiled at him.

"Should've known better."

"How could you hurt me?!"

"Have you forgotten anything about what I am?"

"Okay, okay I'm done. Just don't do it again."

"No promises," I whispered knowing he'd hear. And literally I have no boundaries right now.

"We'll be right back," Alice said getting up making me hold my breath and close my eyes. Not so soon… No! Not now! Jasper and her walked away.

"I bet $20 I know what they're up to!" Emmett said.

"We're not idiots Em," I said. "Anyways why would you want $20?"

"A surprise."

"Emmett-"I couldn't finish… I felt it coming and I tried stopping it. "I'll be right back," I said getting up. Edward was about to stop me but I sent a message in his mind. _It's coming. _Then I walked away until out of sight and went into a sprint. I wanted to go a different direction. To that cave in my nightmare if it even exists. But I can't leave Edward… I can't stand not being with the real him. I started sobbing as I hear Alice's voice.

"I'm coming!" she said. Then I couldn't keep control. It all broke free and I went into the area Alice and Jasper were, my tears fully gone now. When they saw me they turned their heads embarrassed by wearing nothing but a bra and underwear for Alice and pants for Jasper. "Oh, Bella… What are you doing here?" I didn't say anything though I wanted to yell at them to get away from me. But I just shook my head, my eyes closed. When I opened them again they were staring at me confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really…" I said walking closer to her. I kept trying to get control again but it wasn't working. And then I lost myself somewhere else.

Time to go to work. I launched myself at Alice and dug my fist in her skin making her scream. I used the burning and she screamed even louder. Jasper pushed me off and I landed perfectly.

"What's gotten into you?!" he screamed at me.

"What's up with all the screaming?" I asked tilting my head. "When will you guys just stop?" Then I threw a knife at him hitting his dead heart and he yelled and moved in pain. "Ah, the screams." I retrieved the knife and then Bella came back.

I looked as the knife disappeared from my hands. Then I looked at Jasper struggling to get to Alice. Both looking at me with fear and anger. "How could you?!" Jasper yelled at me eyes nothing but black. I looked down at my hands then started walking backwards away from them as he tried getting up to attack me. But I ran.

I don't know what I did but I just have to get away. And I can't leave Edward. I just want to die now. Seeing Alice with a hold in her stomach as I saw fire going through her body. Jasper's heart now a huge scar. What happened?

I crashed into someone. No other than Eldon and he looked at me with sorry eyes. First him, now me. And before I knew it his body was in my hands as blood was flowing out of his mouth. His blood from his back going out and dripped down my hand. He's been played and was different. The real him is so sweet and kind. He practically treats everyone as royalty. Now he's gone because of me. I started crying out bringing the body closer to me.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry," I cried.

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM!!!!!! So if you've guessed what's pushed Bella away and brang something else yet tell me! And I'll tell you if your right or not! That's all I need but 5 reviews! I'm being as kind as I can people! And I haven't gotten that many reviews a lot so GUH! I've seen nothing but alerts!!! But thank you for those who HAVE reviewed! I love ya!**


	42. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Sides**

**Bella's POV**

I dug his body then washed my hands. I sat where I've put his body and let tears run down my cheeks. How could I let this happen? To him… to Alice and Jasper. I know who's coming next and I don't want it happening. They need to stop going away and stay together so they know I've done it and push me away. They'd stay safe and away from me. I know they say almost everyone has beat it but it's harder than it seems.

I walked back to the house and once I got in Jasper took his stare off of Alice and his eyes at mine. Nothing but fury and disgust. And then Alice looked at me and her eyes told me that she's nothing but confused about what I did. I didn't react. I tried not to react. Then everyone else came to view and I didn't even notice they were in the room. My attention was only on Alice and Jasper. As I saw their expression I couldn't help the tears that came into my eyes.

"Bella…" Esme started behind Alice and Jasper. "Did you do this?" I had to do nothing but lie now. I started at Alice and Jasper real tears already out. Me giving the expression of "what happened to them".

"A—"but Jasper interrupted as I noticed I took a step closer.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled. "We saw what you did! And I won't let you hurt any other one of us." And more tears came making my blurry fuzzed.

"Jasper, what are you talking about? Why would I hurt you guys?" I asked my voice in sobs. Then I felt Edward's arms around mine.

"An immortal doing Jasper," Edward said. "Bella would never hurt you guys." He kissed the top of my head. "I get what you meant by off charts."

"Edward! Look we know! There's no evidence that it wasn't Bella!"

"She only left to protect you guys." Tears continued to go down soaking into Edward's shirt. I wanted to push away and tell them it was me. Then make a run for it and kill myself. But that doesn't happen for a while.

"Well, then there are other immortals on this island. We need to stay safe," Esme said. Jasper sat back down and closed his eyes regretting what he's done.

"Sorry, Bella," he said.

"It's okay," I could only whisper. But I knew he'd hear. Alice relax thankful it wasn't me. But she's wrong. So, so wrong to do that. _Stay safe. _I put in her mind. But she doesn't know to be safe from me. She thinks it's another immortal she needs to stay away from. To only stay with either me or Angela. But Angela can't protect anyone. Only I can and I'm too weak to stay in control.

As I look into the future I grip at Edward's shirt making him think I'm actually scared for once in my entire life. Well, I'm not afraid of vampires and I'd kill myself for a vampire. Yes he should be proud.

"It'll be okay…" he whispered in my ear. And once again I've thought about what I've been thinking for all this time. _Not if you're with me. Not if I get lost. Not if I get rid of this demon. And not if we go apart. Break into sides everyone against Edward and I._

**A/N: So it's a demon! There will be more information of it in the next chapter! And it's not a regular demon you see in shows or anything this things is WORSE!**


	43. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Angela and Ben**

**Bella's POV**

I went out again and walked away. Edward let me even though he's worried as heck. But he knew I could protect myself. So wrong… I got to an open area and sat in the middle. This can't be happening so fast. This demon is not what you think of when you see it on TV. The only thing that's the same is, they're bad. These only go for _real_ mages so thank goodness Angela isn't a real one. We only deal with me. Well, the demon.

It goes for mages because they have more power. They feed on that power to weaken the mage and then they end up mages. Then… they kill them. Because even though they're human they still know the magic and they can gain power from a special leaf. The leaf is called Aflamina. Only one person knows how to make it and she's in a special world she made for herself. No one so far has ever gotten to her since she's made it impossible to get through the gates.

The demon goes into their minds to make their mind more powerful than their hearts. They take control and make them weaker and weaker. Until they have nothing and they leave them to go to another mage.

"Bella?" I heard Angela. She came into view with Ben behind her. Too fast. Too fast. "I know it's hard having Alice against you. She doesn't like me being your best friend. I don't get why they're all against you though. They know you'd never do something like that."

"Yeah well—"and I'm gone"—they're right," I said looking at her.

"What?!"

I stood up and make a knife appear in my hands. "Oh, you know I'm different than what I appear as." I threw it at her as Ben goes in front and it gets him in the stomach. "Aw, too bad I wished to get the heart." I laughed as Ben hit the ground and screamed in pain. "Poor, weak humans. Well, at least now I'm narrowing it down. Leaving everyone. Killing them." I walked closer towards Angela and she tripped on a log I put behind her. Then I laughed again.

I lifted her shift and carved a heart on her back with _Bella_ in the middle. She screamed as I carved it laughing at it. Then I made other cuts to hide it. "The doctor should see it." I smiled and ran away.

**Edward's POV**

We smelt blood so we ran and found Ben and Angela struggling to come to the house. All of us held our breaths and carried them into the house and to Carlisle's little hospital. Another attack… And this immortal has to know Bella so we just wait until she comes back.

**Bella's POV**

I came back and noticed I was soaking wet and washed up on the beach in front of the house. I coughed out the water then looked up and saw the door unlocked. I got u and went into the house. When I opened the door no one was there. Just great! Angela and Ben have been hurt! I gained control but got knocked out as I hit my head on a rock and fell off a two feet rock. Now I'm back and I'm feeling weak as ever.

I went up stairs bring the water dripped with me. Bending them into the plants. Then I got the mini hospital and Edward turned his head and saw me. Everyone did the same

"I think I know what's happening now," I said. But my attention was on Angela. Once they see what the demon put I'm gone for. And they will stay safe. But only Edward will stay unharmed.

"C'mon let's get you changed," Edward said. He brought me to our room his face never looking at me. Because he's too angry that he couldn't save me. Or anyone else. To tell him it was okay I gave him a kiss. "Sorry." He shouldn't be.


	44. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Explaining**

**Bella's POV**

Here comes a chance to run. It's a real thing. And this is my favorite part until they all come for me! After I got changed we went into the living room.

"What's happening is I'm being sent to a different world and the immortal uses my body. That's why it was me. The mage is using me because I'm the only one who can access that world… So it's best you _all_ stay away from me," I said. "Even just leave me here and you guys go back to Forks."

"What?!" Edward yelled getting up. "We _won't_ leave you Bella!"

"It's better than being killed! Just leave until I can beat her and then you'll see me again! If you do the stupid thing and stay you will die and I'll be left alone!"

"We're not going to leave! If we're in danger, you're in the same danger!" I was silent staring blankly ahead making it seem like I was looking out into the future. The prediction if they stayed. But in reality I was looking at the real future. And tears piled up in my eyes.

"Do you know what it'd be like? Losing you… losing all of you? Edward, I know you don't want to leave me, but if you stay there's a bigger chance of _me _dying."

"Then we leave," Alice said immediately then broke out in coughs. Edward's fury still didn't go away. He walked out of the house and into the forest. Yes, leaving me to protect me. The one thing I didn't tell him was. There's a bigger chance of me dying if they leave. But I can't tell them that. I sighed. "You don't have to go Bella."

"Yes, I do." Then I teleported to where Edward was. And I teleported too close that I fell on top of him. Well, this way is better anyways. "What's so wrong about leaving?"

"I don't want to leave _you_. What if you can't beat this immortal?"

"The only thing stopping me is my mind."

"What do you mean your mind?"

"The immortal is making it stronger, so the heart becomes weaker… and that's all I can say."

"So your love for me isn't as strong to beat it?!" he couldn't help but yell as he pushed me to the ground and sat up. "I thought you loved us all! Or is it that we're vampires getting in your way finally?! I also thought you accepted that years ago!" My past came back to me. And as I realized what has happened, tears piled up. "Why does it make a difference now?!" Now it was my turn to get angry. But tears still fell.

"Do you know what that means to me?" A pause. "A difference? My entire life was only about differences! My friends when I was little kept going on and on about their parents and how great they are! Well for me I had to live on my parents divorce! They go out with their parents and I only spend time with one each year! Having to leave my friends and coming back them hating me for some reason! My mom yelling on the phone with my dad every time I come home! Them forgetting about me and I'd have to spend most of my time at a friend's house! When I was only two years old I knew I could only trust myself! I didn't know much back then but with my mom and dad I had to know a lot! I practically raised myself until I became 17 and moves to Forks!" Another pause. "And the only difference in my life, ever that I treasured the most is meeting you. But you're telling me that I don't have enough love for you! You don't know what it's like for me to love someone so much like I do to you! And you don't know what it's like trying to beat this immortal when I'm in a different world. But also, looks like my life is making another difference." My tears finally then broke free and I teleported back to the house only hearing one word escape Edward's mouth. And not one that helps me as I feel the demon coming.

"Bella—"And when I get back to the house I'm not me.

**Demon's POV**

Yes, weakening. Getting weaker with your little announcements Bella. Making your heart break and me stronger to get out.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't put the Demon's POV on the parts that it was the demon so when it's attacking it's the demon and you should know that! 10 more please and thank you!!!!!!**


	45. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Rosalie**

**Demon's POV**

I got to the Cullen's house and acted like Bella.

"Bella, what happened?" Esme asked.

"Nothing, don't want to talk about it," I said disguising my voice to be exactly like hers. "He might tell you…" Then I ran up to Bella and Edward's room. I heard a knock on the door and it opened. Rosalie was behind it. She came and closed the door then sat on the bed with me.

"Look… I don't know what it's like for you and Edward. But for me I've had problems too. You already know that… And you, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle are the only ones who actually know."

"Yeah…" I changes back to my normal voice. "But looks like we have something new to do." I looked at her, her eyes full of fear. I made the knife appear again in my hands. My only weapon that's the best for this problem. The was now out the door, downstairs. I laughed and teleported in front of her, blocking her from the stairs. "Do you know anything Bella has said? Stay away," I whispered the last part. Then I leaned her against the rain and carved the same thing on her back.

So much fun. And too bed Bella isn't here to see it all.

"Oh, this is so much fun," I whispered in her ear. "You guys should've already left. And what about everyone else now? They're in much more danger now. Even Bella." I smiled against her ear. "She says she'd die if you all stay. When the truth is, if you leave she dies." I laughed and put in a crystal ball inside. I made it show a fake thing of Bella and a guy. That what I'm doing now is actually her not me. How will she survive an angry big guy now?

Looks like, in all demon history I've won. No one will ever be like me. I'm now the ruler!

I laughed and marked my drawing away the crystal ball getting smaller and staying against her skin. She kept screaming, music to me.

"Yes, the pain. Let Bella hear," I whispered.

"Get away from her!" Emmett yelled charging for me. And his love for Rosalie knocked me away bringing back Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Before Emmett could knock me down I fell down the third floor and hit the first. My head starting to bleed. But being a mage I stayed awake. Emmett was holding Rosalie from falling and brought her up. He ran down here and everyone ran into where we were. Emmett put Rosalie next to me and I felt her cold hand on mine. I was staring at the ceiling tears piling up. Making the impression that I'm paralyzed. But I'm just too depressed. She squeezed my hand and I saw what the demon told her.

_When the truth is, if you leave she dies._

"We………… won't……………… leave." She said struggling with words. The door shot open and I saw Edward looking down at me. His eyes red.

"I'm sorry Bella. For everything," he said picking me up. Following Carlisle's orders to bring me to the mini hospital. Rosalie's hand stayed on mine and as I got higher our hands broke contact. And I heard her sobs even though she's in a lot of pain.

And I heard her thoughts telling me that she isn't the Rosalie I thought I knew years ago. _I love you. _Tears ran down my face. Everything was going fast but it seemed like hours. Seeing every single movement Edward takes, with Emmett right behind him.

_I love you too. _I put in her head. And now my heart grows with the love. But the demon still lives. And though it's still there as love grows I will win. Love will always win, because it's indestructible and it can never grow too big. I have family, and such a loving husband. Nothing will stop us from winning.

**A/N: 10 more reviews!! And those of you who are reading this story and my other "Trader Or Not" the one non-complete, in my poll that one was the one voted for least. And since I'm planning on making this seriously long I won't be updating that one until this is finished. YES, I STICK to what I SAY!**


	46. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Plan**

**Bella's POV**

After I woke up Rosalie told me it's time to tell. And since Edward can also read her mind he was first to speak.

"What does she mean Bella?" Edward asked. More sweetly than what we were yelling about before.

"Well…………" I started. _C'mon, Bella. You'd have to tell sometime. Or do you want me to do it? _She told me. I sighed. What am I supposed to say?

_The truth is if you leave I die. If you stay I'm most likely to live if I beat it. But if I don't I'll be gone forever and you all will be trapped in your own personal trap. Everyone but Edward without their love just living like that. And for Edward he'd have to see me die over and over again in many different ways. Always failing to save me. _

Not possible. I'd be sent to a different world with nothing but clones. "The only thing I can say is—"

"What can says? I'm tired if what you can say and what you can't," Edward said frustrated trying not to yell. "Sorry, just remembering what you told me." He sighed.

"So, what I can tell you is…" I took a glance at Edward. "IfyouleaveI'ddie," I said as fast as possible.

"What?!" They all yelled. "How could you lie like that?!"

I sighed. "If I die………… the immortal dies with me."

"Isn't there another way to stop it? To kill it?" Angela asked. "I've heard about it… Something about the heart—"

"Yes." I said immediately. "But—"

"But your love isn't strong enough," Emmett said.

"That's not it!" I practically screamed at him clutching my fist. I can't go through this again! And I can't lose control… It'll come back and then no one will be safe. "Just… I'll find a way." I said thinking about my favorite memories of them and me. Making me feel stronger. Yes, it's the only way. Then I ran upstairs to the room. Edward coming after me once I was on the third floor.

Then I went into the room and slammed the door. I leaned against the door and slid to the ground. Then I broke out in tears. The door opened a bit and I moved to the wall stopping my cries. Edward closed the door and sat down next to me. He wiped away my tears then smiled at me.

"I love you," he said.

I smiled. "You don't have to tell me."

"But it makes me feel better." There was a short pause. "I now know what you were going through… So we won't leave. We're only going to help you. You need as much love right?"

I nodded. "Thanks." I smiled at him. Then he held me in his arms. I kept my arms tucked in. "I love you too."

"We'll help kill this." _I can't leave you… Not again will I give you that type of pain. Never again will I leave you… And I'll give you your wish. I'll change you._

And I knew I definitely will spend eternity with Edward. _My_ wish. Looks like his wish changed. He wants me, forever.

**A/N: 10 more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	47. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Emmett's Own Plans**

**Bella's POV**

Edward, Carlisle, and Esme went out to hunt and get blood for Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. Emmett stayed to make sure the demon doesn't come out and hurt them some more. I stayed in the living room far away from them all. All I did was just watch TV not really paying attention. Mostly looking into the loving memories of my entire life. And right when I get out of one I'm suddenly tied to a tree. The ropes were tied so tight I couldn't even move. Wood was starting to cut into my back making me moan. I looked around and saw Emmett in front of me with a sad expression.

"Emmett? You did this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella. Really sorry, but I need to get the immortal out so I can kill it," he said. "I can't let anyone else get hurt." _Or die. _I thought. But glad Emmett is doing this. Even though I saw it and know what he's going to do to make Edward kill him. Then he started to think really hateful things about me making my heart hurt even though he doesn't really mean it. But he's convinced himself that he really think of me as that.

I tried to keep only happy, loving thoughts but Emmett's went around in my head non-stop.

_I hate you! You've done nothing but rip this family apart! _That part was real that made sobs escape my mouth. _Never before have I met someone like you. Such a—_I skipped the last word but I still heard it making me cry out. But I kept replaying loving times.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "Stop it!" But he kept going with the thoughts knowing they're starting to work. The demon getting closer. My heart ripping apart and my stomach has butterflies in them. I felt it getting stronger. Closer to hurting Emmett. Closer to even killing everyone at this island. Closer to me leaving this world for good. No more Edward… They'd have to live without me Emmett living in pure guilt and regret he's ever even thought of it.

But I had to stay strong. I kept thinking about the _most_ loving times ever. Everything. Every detail and every thought. I managed to drain out Emmett's thoughts. It's working. Everything we've said. How we… expressed ourselves. But Emmett's thoughts got worse and I had to yell. And I did. And suddenly when I opened my eyes I saw Emmett running towards me starting to attack.

And I felt the pain. I wasn't gone. I was still here. His punches and kicks. He was doing it so hard as if I was Aro from the Volturi. But then he stopped and waited for an answer. Blood making my vision red. Coming from my head, arms, and legs. And before the demon could come out I spoke.

"Emmett, it was me," I said and heard him yelled my name. And then I was over taken by darkness.

**Demon's POV**

"Oh, Emmett. I just love how you brought me out," I laughed getting out of the ropes. "How you had to go through all of that." Then I attacked him.


	48. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Demon and Emmett**

**Demon's POV**

"You know what," I started. "I will tell you the truth. But too bad you won't be able to tell anyone."

"Go ahead! Kill me! Just don't hurt anyone else!" he yelled. I stayed on top of him the knife appearing in my hand. This one the power of unconsciousness.

"But I will. Why else did you think I'd get interested in Edward? I live to kill." I slowly put it in the middle of his chest making him yell. "Even vampires are weak!" I laughed. "Looks like we are the best immortals now." I carved half a heart. "And maybe you won't even be awake to know who I am." He pushed me off and I landed perfectly and gracefully. He yelled as the knife started the other half.

"Get it out of me!" he yelled trying to get it out but it just went deeper into his skin.

"I guess I'll tell you now…" I took a pause as the heart finishes and B starts forming. "I'm Bella. That's right." I said before he could even gasp. "I've tricked you all. My goal is to get rid of all good vampires so they won't get in the way of my plan. I will rule now. I'm more powerful and you guys were my test. I knew from when I came here there would be a good family. So that's why. And Charlie… he's my husband. The real one I love and he will help me. He's been helping me. I gave Alice fake visions and made them become real. Yes James, Victoria, and Laurent are fake. And if Charlie is my real husband then that would make the answer…"

"You don't love Edward. You never even cared!"

"That's right. Looks like you're smart." The E started as I went on with my story. "So I'd make him look like my dad then when you guys wouldn't be around I'd change him back into my husband and we'd have fun. That's how I came up with the great ideas. And now I've finally got to the point were we're at the most beautiful island that there is no way you guys would've ever expected something so bad. So I finally showed my true self."

"The nice, sweet Bella is fake! How could you make that kind of girl up! Giving Edward a reason for living and now you're going to take away his life! What are you?!"

"I'm Isabella Marie Infante. Yes, Swan is made up!" The L's started. "Looks like you don't have a lot of time left. Too bad the real Isabella isn't real. But even if she was, she'd be dead."

"EDWARD!!!!!!! CARLISLE!!!!!!! ESME!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as loud as he can. I smiled and laid on the ground blood still falling out. _Bella, looks like you're very lucky. _And I let her back into her body. _But too bad you won't live so long._

**Edward's POV**

As we started getting the third bag filled with blood we heard Emmett scream our names. The demon… We started running towards where his scream came from. When we got there his chest had markings on it like the one Angela and Rosalie have. And Bella… was bleeding practically every part of her body. They _both_ laid unconscious on the ground.

_How could I let this happen? _Leaving them alone. The immortal even hurt Bella… I have to protect them now…. No matter what happens. Even if I'm the one next to get hurt. I picked up Bella thankful her heart still beats and ran back to the house. Never will I ever let Bella get hurt again.

_Never, Edward? That's only in your dreams. _I heard a voice in the back of my head. The voice of the other immortal. _No! _I screamed in my head. I will risk my life for Bella if I have to!


	49. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Clueless**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and Edward was sitting on a chair on my right. He let out a sigh of relief and pushed away my hair blocking my view. Then he touched a part on my forehead.

"Thanks goodness," he said then kissed that spot. I sat up, him helping me. Then I went through what happened and was just sad. It's lead to Emmett beating me up…

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's—"

"Awake. And right here," Emmett coughed as Carlisle brought him in.

"How long have we been unconscious?" I asked. Carlisle and Edward looked at each other.

"Two and a half weeks," Edward answered. "What happened that night?" he asked Emmett and I.

"Bella can tell you everything." He coughed. I bit my lip. "The last thing I remember was the immortal coming." _He forgot? _How could that even happen? But luckily I can say my part… but it'd make Emmett guilty.

"Well… I fell asleep and when I woke up I was tied to a tree… Emmett was in front of me and told me he had to kill the immortal…" I took a glance at Emmett. "He started thinking hateful things about me to get the immortal. I kept fighting it off… so I screamed at him………" I looked at him for a while again then back at Edward and Carlisle. "Then he started… beating me up. And then I told him it was me then I was gone."

"What?!" Edward yelled at Emmett. "How could you do that?"

"I thought the immortal came…" he said as loud as he could.

"What would you've done when Bella came back and the body was dead so she dies?!" Emmett was silent for a while but I heard this conversation in their thoughts.

_Change her……… _Emmett thought.

"Emmett! H-how could you even think that? You know how I feel!"

_But you were going to change her soon anyways._

"Yes, I know but… it's complicated." He wants to do it because he wants to be apart of my life forever. A marking of him. Not his brother's. It'd be uncomfortable for him. A bite marking of Emmett on his wife. Very strange.

_Complicated? I did it because I wanted to save the rest of this family. Especially Esme. I want to protect Bella too. So—_

"Funny way of showing it." Emmett sighed in his head.

_Why doesn't Bella just help me remember? I have a feeling that it's something important._

Edward looked at me knowing I know what he's thought. I nodded my head. Even though it ends badly this could be my last chance to ever see them again. To ever help them and tell them to get away.

We started walking down the stairs. And I remembered another thing… When I was away I found out something. I'm pregnant. How am I supposed to protect the baby? I folded my arms across my stomach. That haven't noticed the lump since they're too busy running around about the immortal thing. And since I can't tell them, I just have to deal with what comes. Even though it is my waiting death down these steps.

**A/N: 10 more reviews please!!!!! And the next chapter is really WOW and exciting! So hurry up people! Even just a simple letter will do perfectly fine! PLEASE!**


	50. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: The Past**

**Bella's POV**

We got to the bottom and I sat on the couch next to Alice. They all ended up in the living room for something interesting to do.

_Bella you're okay!_

_Thank goodness!_

_I can't believe Emmett would do that to you… _I gave Rosalie a confused look asking how she knew. _Angela told us…_

"You guys should know what's happened and Bella is helping us see what the immortal did to Emmett," Edward said. I closed my eyes and went through all the mage skills trying to find the right one. When I did I looked at Emmett who was laying down. Looking into the future, easy. Looking into the past, hard. I bit down at my lip.

"What I have to do is very different," I said. "I have to take Emmett to a special place…"

"How are we sure the immortal won't come?" Rosalie said instantly then coughed.

"Where we're going it's the place where the moon and ocean spirits live. As long a we're there they will protect us."

"They just protect anyone? What if they protect the wrong people?" Edward asked.

"No. I know the moon spirit… It's… how I survived the first time I died."

"Are you so sure you guys can't be hurt?"

"I can show you… And it's the only way we can see the past…" I walked towards Rosalie and placed my hands out. She put hers flat on top of mine and I focused my energy on getting to the place. And then when I opened my eyes we were there.

A huge open area with a water fall and ice walls to surround the place. In the middle a little island with a wall of bamboo trees making it look like a gate that leads to nothing. Bushes beside them hiding the back round. A pond at the front with the moon and ocean. Two small bridges at the side that leads to the land. Bushes with flowers on them at the side of the wall. I picked up Rosalie and walked over to the pond. I laid her on the side and smiled at her.

"Do you think it's safe enough?" I asked her. "Do you feel the energy in this place."

"Yeah…" she said like herself. "I feel totally safe here. Like nothing but happiness is around. I feel stronger… I can speak and not cough. I feel so amazing."

"So it's safe enough for your approval?" she nodded and then we left the place. I laid her back on her bed and turned around and Edward was literally right there that once I turned I was against his chest. "Why so close?"

"It's been a while," he whispered. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Can that hold you?"

"Not really…"

"Well, we can't stay long… I can't stay long or the immortal could come. You'll be fine." Then I walked away as he sighed. I held out my hands and Emmett lightly put his on top. Then we went to the place.

"Wow," he said then gasped. "I can actually speak… And this place… it makes me feel so safe."

"Well, that's why I came here. The pond is where the moon and ocean spirits stay. This is the most spiritual place ever." I smiled then started walking towards the little island. We got there and I took a deep breath. I stepped into the pond and walked to the middle. Then I put Emmett down and he could stand. He stood up and just followed my movements. I motioned him to close his eyes and put out his hands. He did and I placed mine on top of his.

A light blue light started shining from our hands and I slowly closed my eyes. And I saw what happened. _No… _The demon's story… It's different from what I saw… The future is changing… Someone is messing it up. After Emmett's memories went away I saw the future… Everything… And this wasn't my powers showing me, it's the ocean. This future doesn't change. It stays the same. I smiled at what I saw but then it changed into something bad. Making tears fall from my eyes.

_The ocean and the moon are connected. We know the true future that no one can mess up. It stays. When apart we know nothing. But together, we know everything._

I opened my eyes and saw Emmett's already open. He looked at me feared. "What did you see?" he asked me. I just shook my head and dropped my hands, the light going away. Then I walked out and Emmett followed. And right when he stepped out of the pond he collapsed and I caught him. I put him down for him to sit and I sat on my knees.

I looked into the pond and saw two fish. One black, one white. The black one a white circle on it's head and the white one a black circle on it's back. Black is the ocean, white the moon. When they come together they make the yin-yang. The Japanese were the ones who worshiped the spirits. And the yin-yang is the symbol of great friendship. The moon gives water power and they can never be separated. Apart they aren't as powerful. And when they come together they have great power no one can beat. So the ocean and moon spirits have come with that. And their disguise unrecognizable since they are fish.

The moon is in the middle and at the very bottom, the ocean circling it. I turned towards Emmett.

"What are they?" he asked. And I told him their story. From when they lived and to where they became spirits.

"They were born thousand of years ago and are the youngest spirits yet. Both were born at the same time at the same place. They grew up with each other and were never separated. When they turned 18 their parents said that they're arranged for a marriage. That was the first time they were separated. They then lived more than a thousand miles away and they got married to people they don't even know.

"But even after they're married, every night when their mates are asleep they sneak out and meet at a special place. And once they were together again they felt safe. They talked until five AM. Then they had to go back. And they did that until they were caught. But they gave each other a special promise they had to keep before they were torn apart. They would stay together no matter what could happen.

"And soon they found they had feelings for each other. So they ran away together, far away from their homes. And they had twins. But when their babies were five years old they were found and so they tried running away with their kids. But then they were shot and they died holding each others hands. Their kids also had their hands on their as they had tears falling out.

"And the love they created made them spirits. Giving them the title of true friendship. Then they became the moon and ocean, filling the last spirit places. And they created this place themselves to live in. They live as fishes as their disguises. And they've been spirits for a thousand years.

"Right now the moon is looking at their children, making sure they're safe," I said looking at the ocean circling the moon. "Their children survived the thousand years as their love for their parents stayed and they continue to live till this day."

Love… is the opposite of darkness. Love is something people fear because they don't want to be hurt. But if their love is true nothing can tear them apart. It will seem that they don't love each other at a time but they love each other more than anything. So if they do drift apart they always come back together.

"Wow," he said. "How do you know all of that?"

"Haven't I told you I know the moon and the ocean?" The moon came back and started to swim around in circled with the ocean behind her. I smiled at them then stood up and picked up Emmett. "Isn't their story just amazing?"

"Yeah, but so cliché."

"Actually, the next generation is the cliché. They created it, Emmett." He was then silent as we got back to the house. I put down Emmett and turned around and saw everyone looking at me. _And the ocean stayed since the daughter was in the place._

**A/N: 10 more!!!! And OMG! If you know what the last sentence means tell me and I'll say if you're right or not.**


	51. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: The Fake Truth**

**Bella's POV**

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"The immortal telling a lie that it's actually me," I said. "That I knew everything from the start. And was acting everything I've done… That I have another husband besides Edward… That I have a plan to get rid of all good vampires to get something better that is actually bad."

"You didn't have to tell us," Edward said his face suddenly serious. His arm crossed on his chest.

"What?" I asked confused as I never seen this part of the real future.

"We found this," he said and got something from behind him and threw it as me. I caught it and it was a crystal ball. I looked into it and saw the fake past.

"_Hey, this will be perfectly fine," Charlie said morphing into a teenage guy. He held me from behind and I turned my head to see him. "The Cullens will fall under the fake you. It's 0% they won't."_

"_It's just, they have a mind reader, a physic, and a emotion knower/changer," I said._

"_Well, use your powers to make them like that. Anyways no one can read your mind. And I will think fatherly thoughts. Everything will be fine." I sighed then kissed him._

_---_

_After Edward left out my window to go back to his house the guy walked in and laid down on my bed behind me. _

"_See that was perfect," he said smiling. "He believes you love him." I rolled my eyes._

"_Yes but I'm going to have to kiss him, and do the whole love thing with him. And I'm even going to have to be nice and hide everything. And… and I don't even want to slightly just kiss him on the cheek," I whined._

"_Well then we'll have to get you ready," he said sliding down my shorts. I smiled turned my head and started kissing him._

_---_

_I stared at the ceiling, my face really annoyed. I was being covered by the blankets wearing only two pieces of clothing. Edward turned towards me and kissed my forehead._

"_I should get you home," he said. I fake whined._

"_I just want to stay here with you," I said._

"_Well, it's almost midnight. You're going to be in a lot of trouble with Charlie."_

"_Will you stay in my room?"_

"_I'll be there waiting for you."_

_Then we drove back and after he left the guy changed back into himself and we had a little make-out session. But then he stopped me and told me I had to get to my room. And I did and made it look like I enjoyed it all._

And it went on. Showing fake affairs and my eyes started to tear up. Then I put the crystal ball down and looked into Edward's eyes which was the last thing I saw.

**A/N: 10 more please!!!!!!**


	52. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Important Fight**

**Demon's POV**

I smiled at them tilting my head. Bella, being so dumb she wouldn't just tell them that it's inside her. She's been making many wrong choices. Well, it's what you would expect by the moon's daughter. Too bad I still didn't find out where they stay or what they're disguised as. At least they can't really stop me.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I've been doing. Well, time to get on with this," I said smiling. Then I was attacked by Edward. He pinned me to the wall and I just laughed. "You think you can just beat me? Do you know what powers I have?" Then he pulled me back a bit then slammed me against the wall making a huge dent. I just laughed. "Nothing you do can hurt me."

"Well, if what you said is true. About love then we can!" Then he threw me at the other wall and came rushing towards me. I did nothing but stand there and he pinned me to the wall. He really loves Bella… But it's being blocked by knowing what she's done. I smiled.

"You know. You will never be able to beat me. You all love the fake side of me but the love is being block by knowing that I wanted to kill you guys." Then I kicked him making him crash onto the other wall making it actually break through. I laughed again. "Wow, I'm stronger than a vampire." Then I teleported to him and picked him up. "I think I'll save you and just hurt your little family." Then I tied him to the wall with my own made rope that's practically unbreakable. Ah the power of a mage. Then I turned and got out my knife. And I teleported to Carlisle and stabbed him in the heart. He yelled out in pain and I carved the same thing in less than a second.

Then I turned to Esme who was screamed at me. "How could you do that?!" she yelled then before I knew it I was in the fire. I just laughed as the fire just resisted. Then I brought up the fire and made it into my little stamp. I threw it at Esme and it went away and the design was on it. Then I started laughing. The fire only did the design and she was still perfectly fine.

So I ran at her and brushed away her hair. "Oh, you're so weak. You think you can beat me?" Then I banged her head against the rail and she yelled. And finally I brought out fire and put it on my special knife. I laughed as I threw it at her heart and she yelled as the fire went through her. Then I took out the knife and made it disappear again.

And the fire stayed all over her body. I laughed and then turned to Edward. I waked to him and put my face right in front of his.

"Oh, too bad. Esme really believes that I'm not Bella, some other immortal. So close to beating me but looks like your hate did me good," I said smiling. Then I let him go and slammed him into the wall. "You can't leave me, Edward!" Bella screamed and then I lost her again. I growled in my head. Her voice is different from mine, sweeter.

"Stop trying to be the fake Bella!" he yelled at me.

"How do you even know she isn't real?"

"I know she's not!"

"What if she really did die months ago? If I'm just a clone of her? And that crystal ball is just something I made up."

"How could the be possible?"

"You never really found out what Kayli was, right?"

"She's your friend!"

"Is she Edward? How do you know?"

"Who else would you get?!"

"I don't know… my daughter? Sister? There are many possibilities Edward." And I ended the conversation by throwing him at the fire. He didn't even touch the fire and my eyes widened. Then it was gone, any sign of Bella. All gone. "You know, you keep loving then hating me. When will you ever settle?"

And I sat on the couch and stared at him. His death glares making me smile.

"You won't be able to leave the island. I crushed every single boat on this island. And I will watch over you so you can't leave." And I teleported to that cave and let Bella come back in. But too bad for her if she can't.

**A/N: 10 more!**


	53. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Truth Lies**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and I had to adjust my eyes to the light. I looked around me and I was in a cave… But not any random cave. It's the one where I have the baby…, where I make the choice to kill myself… where my life just crashes down around me. This is the place where it all ends. I sat up and looked at my stomach, the lump really big now. I started sobbing as there was pain everywhere.

I stood up and teleported myself to the house and just collapsed on the steps. And I started coughing out. Needing to take deep breaths to help me. I heard the door open and I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me. And he helped me in and when he put me on the couch everyone stared at me.

I sat up and he helped me. I looked at his face and he was looking at nothing with a blank expression.

"Edward…" I started. He didn't look at me just stare at nothing at all.

"Which is the real you?" he asked practically a whisper. I stared at him, wondering what he meant.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't say that to me! You know what I mean!" he actually yelled at me. I stood up and looked at my family looking at me. Carlisle and Esme now also hurt. Esme fighting off pain of fire going through her. Everyone else trying to even move their finger. I went to Esme but Edward held me back by holding my shoulders. "Don't think about hurting her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her." I pushed him off just a bit enough for me to get to Esme. I put my hands lapped over her heart and thought of the more mother/daughter times we had with each other. And then a blue light was shining from my hands as I took out the fire. But Edward grabbed me and pulled me away making the light go away.

"What were you going!?" he yelled.

I lifted my hand and showed him the fire I took out. He just stared at it not knowing to be either happy or sad. And he let go. I closed my hand and the fire disappeared. And Edward looked at the past. Standing in a fire but not burning. He slammed me to the wall.

"You let me go… Why?!" _Bella tell the truth about what you feel! _

"I love you Edward… I don't know what happened but it's not me. This is me. I was taking out the fire from Esme." I whispered. Then we were hugging each other and my eyes started to tear up. "That's not it. Edward…"

"What?" he whispered.

"I--… um… I'm……… pregnant." Then he pushed me away.

"So you just lie all the time?! I can't have babies! Who's the father?!"

"It's you! I didn't lie about never having sex my entire life! I've only done it with you!" Then he punches me off guard and I fall to the ground on my stomach. I turned my head and looked at his mad face.

"Tell me who you cheated on me with!"

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Then explain how you're pregnant! I'm a vampire! My organs are frozen!"

"But—"

"But nothing, Bella! Tell me the truth of who you are! What your personality is! I need to know! It's making me crazy!"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes…"

"There's nothing to say… You already know." And I was gone back to the place I've felt nothing but protected. With the people I love.

**A/N: Okay if you find out where Bella went I will give you a very special chapter!**

**YOU choose the chapter you want to know the answers to. Cannot be this one if you got it correctly. Any one in Part Two. But know I'm not telling you all thee answers since I'm not done with the story and want to surprise you. ONE RULE FOR THIS: HAVE to have an account to get a reply. On one of my stories I can't reply to them the chapter (since I had something similar to this) and I don't like not giving you guys what you deserve. So please have an account when you review.**

**And those of you who think this isn't a BxE3 you are wrong! I mean HELLO!! Bella's pregnant with his baby how bad can it get?**

**Story Emotions: Mad E, Sad (lot of chapters)**

**5 reviews this time! THANKS!**


	54. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: The Cave**

**Demon's POV**

"Edward, you always believe me. You can never just know this is the real me!" And I was on my feet. I gave him a death glare and he started attacking me. I growled at him when he was done and actually panting. "I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled at him becoming very angry with him.

"Yes you do… You've already done it many times!" And he ran at me. Before his fist could touch my heart I blocked him. By putting up my right arm as a backwards L and dropped it turning around then letting him go, kicking his back. He stumbled to not fall and turned around to see me.

"Trust me I don't want to hurt you! So don't make me!" He ran at me again and I held his wrist and pushed him to the ground. Me sitting on my knees next to him.

"Then tell me who's the father of your baby!"

"Never." And I teleported to the cave and let Bella back in.

**Bella's POV**

I can back and my stomach was hurting a lot. I yelled out in pain as I felt the baby coming. Then I just started crying as it came closer and I felt some of my bones break. It's breaking anything in it's path to get out… I continued to yelled as I felt it's head coming out.

**Edward's POV**

I laid on the couch my arms crossed behind my head. Tears forming that will never fall from my eyes. I've lost her… What if she's said was true? The sweet her is the real her. And somehow that baby is mine. But what other immortal is on this island? I sat up and looked down at the floor.

_You love her, Edward. You can't deny it._

**Bella's POV**

Only the feet of this baby was out and he or she wasn't' crying. Just kept pushing and breaking to get out. My blood flowing out and the water washing it all away. I continued to scream, all the pain too much to handle. And I scream and struggle to stay awake.

**Edward's POV**

_I do… But I don't know the real her. _I thought back.

_Think Edward. When she's first came to Forks, did it look like she'd end up someone like that?_

_Well, it could be all a trick. Like she told us._

_How about the baby? This whole vacation she's either been at the house or with you. And Your family would've told you if she was cheating._

_She could've gotten pregnant some other time._

_But she would've been showing. And if she was cheating on you at the house, she can't. You've stayed there the whole night from when you've come back. And that's a long time ago. And also after Charlie, Renee, and Phil have died she moved in with you guys. There's no way she could've cheated on you. And you guys also did that thing a month ago. Where else could she get pregnant?_

**Bella's POV**

Only half the body was out and I was screaming so loud by then. My blood noticeable in the water and it washes away. If I was human I'd probably be unconscious or I'd be dying. But I'm a mage and they're stronger so I'm awake. And this is a freaking half-vampire baby! I couldn't help pull out the baby since it was too painful. I felt the teeth cutting through my skin. So I just screamed as it continued to rip me apart.

**Edward's POV**

_It doesn't matter anymore! I'm a vampire, my body is frozen and I can't have babies!_

_Then let's not talk about the baby…_

_How about we don't talk at all?_

_No! We're talking about Bella._

_That still includes her being pregnant!_

_Yes and guess where she is now?! Fighting off of staying alive!_

_How am I supposed to be sure?_

_If we weren't talking about her and your loves was going on she'd be dead by now! You love her Edward! And if you don't believe she's trying to stay alive then go outside right now, look into the ocean, and take a deep breath._

_Why would I do that? Why would I do anything that includes Bella anymore?!_

I waited for an answer but nothing came. There was no other voice in my head but mine. So I growled and went outside. I went to the ocean and looked at it. There was a hint of red in it and I knew where this was going. I took a deep breath and smelt blood. I followed the blood trail with my eyes and it was coming from a cave. Followed by screams and yells.

_She's having the baby Edward… Now there's one question……………… Do you love her?_

_Yes… I love her._

_Then show it. Think about your loving moments with each other. Love is always the answer. It can save her, heal her._

_Heal?_

_Do you want to save her?_

And I just started remembering the best moments. From beginning to end.The meadow. Her lullaby. Sayings. Everything else. And I closed my eyes and continued to remember. Everything, as if I was living it all over again.

**A/N: Yeah! 10 more please!!! And this concludes Part 2! And there is a part 3!!!!!!! YAYYYY!!**


	55. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: My Death I**

**Bella's POV**

I stood on the huge rock in the middle of the water in the cave, holding my baby in my arms. Water rising. I looked into the ocean and found the spot I need to go to. Then I looked down at my sweet Reneesme and smiled. I put her down in the baby crib that's protected from the water with blankets and pillows I manifested.

"I will be right back," I said smiling. Then I teleported into the forest with a bag of baby bottles. I ran in the direction where all the animals are and started to kill them putting blood into the bottles. Each a different type.

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the couch in the living room and stared at the wall. _Did she stop screaming because she died or because she got healed? _I'm still not sure if it's my baby. And the _heal_ part is my clue. But I don't understand, is she just hurting and bleeding because the baby is hurting her or is it because the baby is half-vampire and is tearing her apart from the inside? I got up and went to check my family's eyes. Black.

"I'll go get blood. Which you guys want?"

_Bear._

_Deer._

_Mountain lion._

_Elk._

_Bear._

_Wolf._

And I went out bringing bags with me. Then I started collecting the blood. As I try to understand what the words meant. Everything is confusing for me. Love is the always the answer. Bella's told us that she can get rid of the immortal with love. The voice told me that love can help Bella. Is it everyone's love or just one person? If the immortal is real than I believe Bella could've gotten rid of it by now with the love. But what if it includes us all… The immortal did get a little weaker when I tried to know that it's an immortal and not the real Bella. I shook my head as I ran to get the mountain lions.

And What about the baby? I've always thought about this. Bella's lost that much blood and I don't think it's possible for a regular human baby can do that. And it could also be a different immortal… Like a wolf or something. But that would mean Jacob was made up to and is that same guy. Which that means the mean killing Bella is the real one instead of the sweet loving one. But I don't want to believe that and I don't want to believe Bella could be dead. I want her to be alive and be the kind Bella. I want that baby to be mine… But no one gets what they really want. The only thing though that's important to me is, is Bella alive or not?

I went on with the hunt and just tried looking for emotion in Bella's eyes in the past. They seem to say nothing but lust. And then again if the lie or truth is true than that means he's been a mage and can create those feelings and show it. Everything about her seems loving but now when I think about the past I can't help but be confused. I want to know the real truth. What the baby is… Who the father is. Is she even alive? I just have so many questions and they're all towards Bella. She can only answer them and since I can't read her mind I don't know the real answers. If she really is telling the truth or not.

I bumped into something and I saw it was Bella. Her eyes seemed to carry a hint of love and happiness… but also fear and hate.

"Can you get off of me?" she asked. I noticed I was practically lying on top of her. I stood up and held out my hand to help her. She just shook her head and stood up herself.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at the body of the mountain lion.

"Shouldn't you know?"

"What do you mean."

"I've told you before." And then she was gone. I looked at the mountain lion and remembered what she's told me.

_It's you! I didn't lie about never having sex my entire life! I've only done it with you! I didn't cheat on you!_

If I'm the father… The baby is half-vampire and would need blood… I shook my head. I can't know the truth yet. There are still some explanations to do. And I just ignored it for now and went on with the hunt.

**Bella's POV**

"I've told you before," I said then teleported back to the cave with Reneesme. Then I sat down and just cried.

I'm tired of this. I'm tired of having to deal with Edward. When will he finally just trust me and know that Reneesme is his child? I just need to know if we'll be happy together. I got up and wiped away my tears. Then I grabbed the bottle with different blood with the labels on them. I went to Reneesme's crib and held out the bottle.

"Which do you want?" I asked smiling. She giggled and grabbed mountain lion. I sighed and just watched her chug down the blood. She just had to choose mountain lion. Edward's favorite. The only thing about her is the same as me is her eyes are brown, she's a girl, and pat human. The rest all Edward's. Vampire, her hair is Edward's color, she loves mountain lion, mind reader, and everything else. She held out her hands for another bottle. I smiled at her and gave her another bottle, grabbing the empty bottle.

She dropped the bottle and reached her hands out for me. I picked her up and she touched my cheek. _I sorry for hurting you, mommy. _I smiled at her.

"You didn't know. It's fine," I said. She smiled back and I put her back in her crib. And immediately she started drinking the blood again. "Sweetie, I love you," I said holding out my hand. With her free hand she touched it.

_What's wrong mommy?_

"There's something in me that's killing me. Soon, I will be gone… But I will be with you."

_But we still have time together right?_

"Yes. But when I do die, you have to find you daddy. He'll take care of you."

_Okay._

"And, I will become a spirit. To be with my mom and dad again. And I will check in on you okay?"

_Yes, momma._

I smiled at her. "I love you."

_I love you too._

And I got my hand back and put it on top of my other which was leaning on her crib. I couldn't help but smile. Very soon she'll look like a teenager and she'll be with her dad.

**A/N: 10 more reviews!!!!**


	56. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: My Death II**

**Bella's POV**

I looked out into the ocean, standing on the huge rock. I turned and looked at Reneesme. She smiled at me. "Sweetie…" I started.

"Yes?"

"Today is the day I die… I need to leave you or else you will get hurt." Tears already started to pile up in her eyes. She ran onto the rock and hugged me. I bent down and hugged her back.

"Mommy you can't leave! It's only been a week since I was born! I don't want you to leave!"

"You need to survive. I will visit okay? I can't watch you get hurt also. You will meet your daddy, your grandma and grandpa, and your aunts and uncles."

"But I want you to be there!"

"And I don't want you to become hurt."

"But mommy!" she cried.

"Hey, protect them for me. You're are half-vampire, half-of-a-half-human, and the last is mages. You have amazing powers sweetie and take care of everyone for me." She nodded her head.

"I will mommy…" I kissed her forehead and gave her another hug.

"Remember, just love." She hugged me tighter and I did the same with her. Then we let go and I brushed her hair out from her face. "I'll see you soon." I smiled and then put her back on the cave floor.

Then I turned towards the ocean and started bringing the rock towards my destination. I continued until I got to the right spot and then I stopped. I looked into the water and saw everything. The sharks, fish swimming away. The rocks. This is where I get rid of the demon. And as Reneesme thinks about me the demon can't get out until I jump into this water and start to loose air.

Then I put a thought in Reneesme's head. _I love you. _And I jumped in not bothering to hold my breath. I let out all my air and I started sinking to the bottom. Once at the bottom I felt a bite at my ankle. Then as my blood bleeds out the sharks start rushing towards me. And then I black out.

But the one thing I didn't expect was to see Edward and I kissing. And even though it goes away once it comes back I know that I love him. I'm dead now. Becoming a spirit. And getting closer to seeing my real mom and dad again after over a thousand years of seeing them die in front of my eyes. And I know I'm leaving behind my whole life I can still live it when ever I want.

**No one's POV**

Reneesme took her bottles of blood and empty ones and started running to the Cullen's house. She knocked on the door and it opened with Edward on the other side. Reneesme just stared at him her eyes bright red from her crying. He knelt down and took her bag. Once he looked inside he looked at her again. And the first thing he noticed was Bella's chocolate brown eyes on this little girl.

"Father?" she said not wanting to be a little girl and say daddy since she knows what's happened between him and Bella.

"You're mine?" he asked.

**A/N: HEY! So try to ignore my author notes because some are like really really really old! Now a days you DON'T need to review for my chapters! I'll try to upload every week on Wednesday or Thursday when I remember!**


	57. Part Three

Part Three

A side of Edward unfolds that no one thought was possible. As my world crashes down around me I only have one thing I can rely on.


	58. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Father and Daughter**

**Reneesme's POV**

I stared at him for a while. He's hurt my mommy and how am I supposed to know if he won't hurt me? Then mommy wouldn't have killed herself to keep me safe! It's all his fault! Not loving her enough to get rid of the demon in her! She deserves better! He moved out of the way and motioned me to go in.

I got inside and saw six people laying down hurting. This is what mommy meant. The demon hurt them and they turned against her. Then what will happen to me if I don't leave? They don't even believe I'm Edward's daughter probably. And I definitely know Edward still doubts it. My other father!

"What's your name?" Edward asked.

"Reneesme," I said.

"Are you really my kid?"

"I have bottles filled of blood in that bag don't I?" I asked crossing my arms on my chest.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Because my own father isn't even sure I'm his kid even after I show up on his doorstep asking if he's my father!"

"Well, I believe it now. And where's Bella?" Then I was silent. My mommy is dead! Because of you! She needed as much love as she could get and you're the one yelling at her that _her_ love isn't strong enough! She's has more love than you. "What happened to her?" And I could see the anxiousness in his eyes. Probably hoping that she's long gone!

"Edward, shouldn't you know?!"

"She… died having you didn't she?" I growled at him.

"No! She survived that! And you weren't even there to help her! Having a half-vampire baby is so painful! I could smell all the blood she lost and it's your entire fault! You could've helped her!"

"I did. I was thinking about our most loving memories and if it wasn't for me she would've died."

"Actually you're wrong! If you even would've showed up she would be alive right now!"

"How'd she die?" And I was silent again. She wants me to meet the family but I don't know. Edward is nothing as I expected my father to be. But… if my mommy wants this than I will do it for her. Show her I can handle this.

"She killed herself. Went out to the deep and drowned herself!"

Then I ran up to their room and locked the door. And I cried. She wants me to always love. To make sure my family is safe. But I'm only a week old and I don't even know how to work my powers. And even though that's true I will grow up and do what she wants. I looked at the necklace that she manifested for me. Then I opened it and my lullaby played. There was a picture of her in it smiling at me and on the side it said, _You can do it. _And it was changing saying other things. _Love is the answer, _in a heart. _I created this as your lullaby. And the next is the one by your father. That he named 'Bella's Lullaby'. It's my most treasured moment with him._

And the picture was changing, right now one of her kissing my forehead. It continues to change of pictures of her and me. Then when the next song played after a pause there was a video of her and Edward. When he played her lullaby. And his words. It's hard to believe this new Edward is real. Then once it was done it started with my lullaby again. I shut it and ran back to Edward throwing my arms around him.

And I yelled, "Daddy." And felt his arms wrap around my body. This is getting better and I know I will see mommy again.

**A/N: 10 more reviews! Thank you!**


	59. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: New Boat**

**Reneesme's POV**

We've been stuck on this island now for a month, I look like a 13 year-old now. And I'm learning how to manifest things. But they just disappear seconds later. Which is just my weakness since I still have the bottles mommy manifested. I sighed and created a replica of mommy. She smiled at me and I smiled back. And just seconds later she was disappearing. But that's normal. Any human can't stay forever.

I sat down and looked down at my locket again. I bit my lip and opened the locket. The song starting to play and the words coming down. Pictures changing. And I hummed the song with it. Edward walked in and saw the locket playing the song. I closed it and turned to look at him. He didn't know the locket did that. He's thought it's only a locket with a picture of mommy and I.

"I didn't know that did that," he said. I looked down at my lap, tears falling off my cheeks. "What was the song?"

"My lullaby…" I said. He sat down next to me and lifted my chin so I wasn't looking at my lap. I turned my head and looked at him. He looked at me hiding his sadness.

"Oh. Can I hear it all?" I bit my lip but opened it anyways. And he leaned over my shoulder and looked at the pictures. And the words. He smiled at the pictures of us and the words Mommy put. Then mommy's lullaby play and he looked at the words. And he was hiding his sadness as much as he could by looking at the video. Then when it was done I closed it. He bit his lip thinking of different things that include that but not in the sadness way he really thinks. Then he couldn't hold it in.

_Wouldn't have expect that to be her most treasured…_

Then he stood up and helped me up. I didn't say anything about it and I just started with something that is also important now.

"We've been stuck here for over a month now, for me. Don't you think we should get a boat or something? We need to get off this island soon," I said.

"Well, we could've bought a boat at the town but… Bella crushed them all." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a few seconds. He still believes Bella is the bad girl.

"Well, looks like Angela could either teleport us if she has energy or she can manifest us a boat. Or I can try doing it."

"I think Angela sounds better." And we got up and went down stairs. We both went to Angela and she looked at us confused. "We need you to try and manifest us a boat." I said curling my lips in.

"I can only try," she whispered. And she started picturing a big white boat on the sand. And I went out there and saw it forming and soon it was there. I touched it and it was solid.

"It's done," I said smiling. But it seems I'm only smiling to hide my pain. Mommy is somewhere in this ocean and I've hadn't done anything to even look where she is. If she even is alive. I can feel that she's dead but I also feel she's alive. And I know it seems she's alive because she's a spirit and is with me right now. Edward came out carrying Esme. He put her on then came down and looked at me. "You know I can help you."

"You're one month old," he said.

"Well, if I can levitate anything I want so perfectly I think I can carry at least two. And I am half-vampire." He smiled and chuckled softly.

"First try me." And I did having my arms folded behind my back and I smiled as I put him on top of the boat. He jumped down and smiled at me again. "Alright." And he started walking towards the door. I levitated every one of them and put them on top of the boat in five seconds. Daddy came out and shook his head smiling. "Ready to get off this island?"

I forced a smile but it looked real. "Yes."

**A/N: 10 more! Thanks for reading!**


	60. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Forks**

**Reneesme's POV**

I had my arms lapped over each other and on the side of the boat. My chin is rested on it. I looked into the ocean having a strange feeling. Maybe this is where mommy died and her body is there right now. I use my powers and try to look into the ocean. I succeeded but didn't see her body anywhere. I looked ahead and saw the rock from the cave. I lifted my head and when we passed it I felt like she was there. So I looked into the water again and saw nothing but smelt a little blood coming from the rock… I noticed my eyes were watery when daddy said something about it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She died there," I said nodding at the rock.

"Oh…" He said looking at the ocean trying to hide his feelings. I turned my body towards him, my arms dropping. Then I went to him.

"You don't have to hide it. I know you don't ever want me to say this but, she is the sweet girl. And… the only reason… she killed herself was to keep us all safe. She asked me to keep you safe… make sure everyone else doesn't get anymore closer to death."

"What if she was just acting like that because she's your mother?"

"She's not! When can you finally believe that?!"

"Because!" he noticed he yelled at me. "Because… you may be my daughter but that doesn't explain anything else. You could be my daughter just because we had sex more than a month ago. That doesn't mean she wasn't cheating on me."

I let it go and went under deck, not saying another word. I laid on the bed Angela put there and shook my head gripping at the locket.

"You would never cheat on him… Mommy..., can I see your memories?" And I saw everything from her birth to this day. Once it was done I started sobbing on the bed. I turned to my side putting my hands together under my head. How could he just do that? And she has died for him. Her love made the demon disappear and daddy didn't kill himself because her love kept him from running to the Volturi. Because deep down in his heart he knows who the real Bella is.

---

We got to Forks and I levitated everyone to the living room and onto the couches and beds daddy set up. After I looked around the room as daddy helped them. I went into mommy and daddy's room and saw all the CD's in the room. The sun touching the horizon already and from the balcony it's the greatest view. I looked at the room and the only difference now was there is a bed. From before Charlie, Renee, and Phil died. I looked around and remembered mommy's memory. Her very first visit here. I went to the balcony and took a mind snapshot of the view.

Then I went to where daddy's piano is a layer of dust on it. I made them all go away and opened it. I sat down and started playing my lullaby.

"_Mommy what will happen when you leave?" I asked looking at her, looking down on me._

"_Well, you'll find your daddy and he'll take care of you."_

"_What's my daddy like?"_

"_Well… he's very loving… kind and such a gentleman, he'd do anything for the one's he love, and there's much more. You should get to sleep now."_

"_But, mommy did he ever really hurt you?"_

"_No… never."_

_And then she started humming my lullaby to me until I fell asleep._

Well, if she knew what he's like now she would rethink. He still doesn't believe she didn't cheat on him. I stood up and closed the piano. Then I went to daddy and mommy's room. I laid down and opened my locket, my lullaby putting me to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I started walking to my piano and when I was about to go into the room Reneesme was playing her lullaby. And in her head she was remembering a night of her and Bella. Then what Bella said caught me off guard. I walked away and ran to our meadow. When I got there I saw Bella smiling at me but she was gone seconds later. I dropped down to my knees and started to dry sob. She's really gone and I… really love her. Good or bad I love her with all my heart.

**A/N: 10 more reviews please! And when you review it make me update more so if I get that many reviews this day I will update again this day.**


	61. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: College**

**Edward's POV**

"I can't believe we have to go to college," Emmett whined. I just rolled my eyes at him. We healed everyone by remembering the loving times which actually worked. Looks like this was true. I know I'm crazy in love with her but I still don't know the truth.

"Well Reneesme wants to explore this place… And we have to continue going to school if Reneesme is going to be going out. And she wants to go to high school soon," I said.

"Fine." And he stomped away and did a little thing with Rosalie before they both came down. I grabbed my keys and looked at them.

"Ready?" They all just nodded their heads. Angela and Ben left to explore the world for a while before they come to college. So it's back down to five kids, six when Reneesme starts school. We just have to wait until she stops growing.

We went outside and jumped into my Volvo. Then I started driving towards the college. I tried not to think about Bella because it'd just be horrible for them. And they're like me. Not sure if Bella is bad or good so we settle on bad and go on with our lives knowing she's dead. But deep down we all love her.

We got to school and when we got out all girl's eyes were on me. They were all staring at us and mostly girls on me and boys on Rosalie since Alice and Jasper were acting so lovey dovey they'd all stay away from them. One girl came up to us and she wasn't thinking about me, Alice and Rosalie. Well, there has to be gays in this school Edward.

"Hi, I'm Lynn," she said smiling. "Looks like very girl has the hots for you." I looked at her questioning making it seem I don't know she's gay. "Oh, and if you have a girlfriend tell her to don't worry about me, I'm gay." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend," I said. "I'm Edward Cullen." We shook hands.

"And maybe we could be friends. I don't really make that many friends… everyone doesn't like hanging out with gays."

"Well, I only judge personality," I said smiling at her.

"That's good… At least I have one friend." We continued to walk to the front office talking the whole time. Once we got our schedule we walked our different ways, towards our class. All the girls giving themselves pep-talk to come and say hi to me. I just ignored it and when I got to my class everyone stared and guys were irritated with me that the people they want to go out with are all over me. I sat down at an available seat that no one uses.

The teachers came in a few minutes later and everyone shot into the seats. The class went on until lunch came and I got the food props and sat outside with my family. Lynn joined us and she smiled at Rosalie and Alice then looked towards me.

"Girls are trying to be my friends now because I'm friends with you," she moaned.

"Well, only get friends that are gay. And I'll help tell if they're gay or not."

"How do you even know?"

"It's the way they talk, walk, and sometimes on certain ones look."

"Am I like that?"

"You are normal. I know because you walk differently but to everyone else it seems normal." She just nodded and that college day went on, my mind going no where near Bella. New school, different people. Nothing bringing me back to my past.

**A/N: 10 more reviews! Thanks! And there are some funny thing that will go on with Lynn the only reason I put her there in the first place.**


	62. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: The Spirits Lives**

**Reneesme's POV**

Over the summer I've learned more mage tricks that I can keep my family safe with and that I can visit the place where mommy is. But that I've never really got to the place. But today I'm praying I will. I haven't seen mommy in over about five months and I want to meet my other grandparents. I went onto the roof and sat down. I focused my energy and remembered loving times. You can never get away with magic without using love.

When I opened my eyes and saw where I was my mouth dropped open. Mommy has explained this place. Where she'd go and I smiled as I walked over to the pond. I sat on my knees next to it and looked into the pond. Two fish circling a water lily, one white and the other black, the white one has a black dot on its back and the back has a white spot on its head. The water lily was perfect and mommy told me that would be her. She's the element spirit. It's the one spirit no one thought was even possible but she is what helped create the love. Her, my uncle, my grandma, and my grandpa.

My grandma and grandpa started jumping over the lily but kept the perfect circle. Tears rolled off my cheeks, but I was smiling. Even though I don't see mommy's real identity I still see her. With her parents and if I could see her I would tell she's happy. And now that she can see her child she's just overwhelmed to know that I've found out how to get here. Since I'm here with here I can feel her feelings. And she still loves Edward and hopes he'll just find out the truth soon.

"What's the story?" I asked smiling tears still falling. I just love knowing my family's stories. And there was a bright light coming from all of them and grandma and grandpa turned into the yin-yang. Then when the light was gone I was looking at their past. And them all three were telling the story.

**The Story**

_(Evangeline) We were born July 23__rd__, 985. Both our mothers and fathers were mages so we had privacy. I was born on the upstairs. We didn't make it to the bad so it happened on the floor._

_(Dorian) Since our mothers and fathers were friends we were aloud on the downstairs. My mother on the other hand got to the bed._

_(Evangeline and Dorian) We both were born at 5:38 AM._

_(Evangeline) We stayed at the house since it had the most support they needed to take care of us._

_(Dorian) We were like one baby. When one cried the other cried, when one was hungry the other was hungry._

_(Evangeline) And with that is the one way we've got the name yin-yang. When we were toddlers we couldn't be separated. We slept in the same room and once when I had a nightmare I slept in his bed._

"_I had a nightmare and don't want to be alone." I whispered holding my purple blanket in my hands. Dorian scooted over and made room for me._

"_You can sleep here the rest of the night." He whispered back._

_When our moms came to check if we were awake they thought that what we were so sweet and maybe we would end up together in high school. Soon every night I seemed to sleep better with someone else so our parents got a bigger bed for both of us to sleep on. And every night we'd sleep together. At our class we sat next to each other and kept to ourselves. And somehow at our birthdays we'd get each other exactly what we wanted. We were a brother/sister relationship by then._

_(Dorian) During high school girls and boys hit on us but we stayed together. Turned down those people and had our little dinners and lunches ourselves. Rumors started that we were dating and some people who actually likes us would tease us because they didn't want to seem stupid. But we didn't pay attention to what they were thinking._

"_Oh look they're dating." A guy said laughing at us walking by in the middle of the hall way._

"_Well finally he's told his lovey dovey feelings."_

_We both just kept quite since their supposed to be jokes didn't make any sense to us. And when we'd get home after doing homework we'd go up to our room and talk the rest of the day. When we got our test result everyone would call us geeks just because we got the highest scores out of everyone. Other people had about the same score and they just ignored them._

_When we were getting to our last year of high school we got a bunch of college scholarships. All the same. And we finally found we'd go to Tokyo, Japan. But also during our last year girls and boys finally came open and told us why they were teasing us._

"_I only did it because I was jealous of you guys being together."_

"_I'm sorry, I was just jealous. Maybe we can give this a try?"_

"_Hey, I just was jealous and didn't want to be teased. So I teased you. Can we just hang out?"_

"_I'm sorry, I was just jealous of you and Evangeline."_

_And we'd answer saying…_

"_We're like brother and sister and we keep to our selves."_

_(Evangeline) When we hit eighteen our parents announced we'd be going our separate ways and marry a man. And it was an arranged marriage. When I met the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with something felt off. He was sweet but I wanted to see Dorian again._

_And when I got married everything was off. So one night when my husband fell asleep I snuck out and when I was about to call Dorian he called me. I answered and at the same time we told each other to meet at the forest half the way from each other's house. Then at the end of the night we said we'd meet every night._

_(Dorian) For me as I got married everything was off for me too. I wanted to see Evangeline again. And this girl I was marrying was so demanding as if she was the queen. But I didn't listen to her orders I'd just lie on the bed wanting to see her again. When I called her and found out that she wanted to see me too I just felt so happy and excited._

_Then when I was with Evangeline again I felt safe and this is where I needed to be. And then a year later I found I was in love with her._

_(Evangeline) A year after we were sneaking out I found I was in love with Dorian. So that night when we saw each other I told him how much I cared about him._

"_I found out… that I'm in love with you. We've been together since birth and even when we're married to other people we sneak out to see each other. I want to spend my life with _you_."_

_(Dorian) "I love you too. I want to be with you forever. Let's run away, create our lives together. Finally get together."_

_She nodded and we ran away. Once far enough away we manifested ourselves a house and everything we needed to survive._

_(Evangeline) But then we were found and taken away from each other but we made a promise._

"_Nothing will stand in our way. No matter what may happen to us we will see each other again. We will stay together until we die." And we gave each other a necklace._

_(Dorian) Then months later we snuck out again on the same night and we were about to call each other but we were already together. _

_(Evangeline) So we ran away far, far away from ever seeing that place again. And years later we had twins, a boy and a girl. We stayed together until the time came when we died._

_(Bella) We were running away from the people who were chasing us with guns. And when they shot Evangeline and Dorian as their hands connected we sat on our knees and put our hands over theirs. Then, for me I experience a great power of love. And there was a light shining from our hands. My brother and I stood up and as our love controlled us we survived and lived on until this day. But we got separated when someone was after us._

_He told me to run and give him all the love I had I did as he said and I felt as his power grew. And I knew he survived as he ran after me but got lost because I ran far away knowing he wanted to save me and him._

When they ended their story my eyes were probably a red. I stood up and smiled. "I love you guys. See you soon." And grandma and grandpa jumped out making a heart and the water lily formed into a heart. I smiled then went back.

**A/N: 10 more reviews please! And thank you all who have reviewed!**


	63. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Families**

**Reneesme's POV**

When I got back I was still on top of the roof. I jumped down and went to my room. When I got there a photo album was there that said, _Lives._ I opened it and the first page said Evangeline and Dorian then I saw a picture of grandma, grandpa, mommy, and uncle Demitrius. Grandma has long blond curly hair that went a little above her waist, she was wearing a white chiffon gown with sweetheart and beaded spaghetti straps – accented by chiffon flowing from the center top of the bodice into the soft gown front. Grandpa was wearing a suit without the jacket on. He was next to grandma and was holding uncle Demitrius, grandma holding mommy. I flipped the pages and saw more pictures of all four of them. Then the next page had a saying on the top that said, _Our most treasured memory._

A video played of all four of them.

"_Mommy look!" Mommy said pointing in a direction. "I saw something, c'mon!" Grandpa and Uncle Demitrius came out and they started walking into the woods. They got to a cliff and their mouths dropped open._

_There was a waterfall on the other side going into the ditch and flowing into a river that's below them. The water was coming down straight but turned into a big heart because of cracks in the wall, then went back to a straight line. The red sun was setting and shining down on the water fall making the heart look red. Trees surrounded the place._

"_It's beautiful," Uncle Demitrius said._

"_Yeah," grandma said._

Then I turned the page and it said, _Bella._ There were pictures of her and her family, then just her and her brother, and then it kept changing on and on with different families. Then her video came and on top it said, _My brother and I._

_It was after grandma and grandpa died. Uncle Demitrius held mommy in his arms as she cried. Then he pushed her away just a bit so she was looking into his eyes._

"_We will stay together. No matter what. Until we die," he said. Then he manifested a heart locket and put it on her. "We will be together for as long as the world ends. We are untouchable, we can't die. And we'll always be there for each other."_

_He opened the locket and a song played. Then mommy hugged him. "I don't want to lose you."_

"_Me neither. And Bella."_

"_Yes?"_

"_We need to find where we're from. I sense something waiting for us, something good." She just nodded her head and they started searching for the village._

Then I heard grandma, grandpa, and mommy's voices. _Fill this book with your life and with a memory that you love._

I nodded my head and then turned the page and saw my name. Then I used magic to take snapshots of my life so far and they appeared in the album. When I heard everyone coming back I put away the album and went downstairs.


	64. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Secrets**

**Reneesme's POV**

Daddy walked in and sat on the bed with me. I sat up and looked at him.

"So what'd you do today?" he asked.

"Nothing much," I said. But I didn't hide it really. And now he's going to make me just cry everything out because I visited my mommy!

"I know you're hiding something… What'd you do?"

"You wouldn't care," I said getting off the bed.

"Did Bella visit?" I didn't react to it and made sure he couldn't hear my thoughts. "Don't block me please. I've gotten enough of that from Bella."

_You've just gotten enough of Bella. _I said in my head annoyed he'd hold a grudge after she's died. "Then I'll continue to keep it this way," I whispered.

"You're my daughter! Just because I've lived for over a century doesn't mean I'll just let things go all the time!" I saw a part of his past that I didn't need to see but hid it since he didn't know he remembered it. "So tell me what you've been doing."

I turned my head and looked at him. "I visited mommy today and… I saw memories of the past. I know you don't want to believe that she is good but just remember what's in this locket," I said clutching my locket. Then I ran out and went into the guest room. I locked the door and laid on the bed.

Nothing. Nothing at all will convince him! He will never just get that my mommy is good not bad and a freaking demon was inside her and even if I tell him that he won't believe it. Who knows maybe even by tomorrow I'll be out of this house because he believes that I would just be using magic to make it seem I'm half-vampire. I threw a pillow at the wall as hard as I could and teleported to my room. Edward was still there but I ignored him. I grabbed the album and teleported back to the guest room leaving him in the room confused.

I held it to my chest and laid down. I curled up in a ball as tear rolled off my chin. Then I sobbed myself to sleep.

When I woke up I made the album invisible then ran out into the woods to hunt. After I was done I got to a cliff and laid down looking at the ocean. And I see mommy's death.

_She gets bit by those sea animals that looks like rocks and are very poisonous. Then sharks smell her blood and rushed towards her._

I stopped there not wanting to see the whole thing. Them just bringing her body all around the ocean. Well, I can always visit her. But just want to see the real her. I stood up and sat on the edge. Then I stood up and walked slowly back to the house. And as I was I saw a glimpse at the future. I just shook my head, just an imagination.

When I got back to the house I ignored everyone and went to the guest room. But when I opened the door I saw Edward in there looking for the album.

"What now? Trying to find evidence of me not being half-vampire?" I yelled.

"Reneesme it's not like that," he started but I interrupted.

"Reneesme? What happened to sweetie? Or Nessie? You've lost it Edward!" I grabbed the album and made it visible again. Then teleported to the roof. I flipped to the page where mommy's memories were. I looked through everything and her past was just so depressing… And if she was here to see this she'd just be up here crying. I held the album to my chest and started sobbing.

"Treasured memories? They're only of you," I said tears falling off my cheeks. "Nothing has happened that I ever want to experience again." Then Edward jumped up here and saw me crying.

"Reneesme let me see the album," he said sternly.

"What would it be to you? It's nothing but mommy's memories. And I know they mean nothing to you."

"They mean everything to me!" he yelled immediately. I looked at him confused. "Her memories are the only thing that's on my mind."

"But only because you want to know the real her……" He just stood there looking at nothing.

"Because I want to know what's happened. What my past is."

"This book has nothing to do with your past, Edward!"

"It has everything to do with my past! Bella was my life!"

"Was? I am from my mommy! If you say that she _was _your life then so was I."

"You are my reason for living now! If you want a real father here I am! This is what family's are like!"

"Do family doubt on their daughter?" No answer. "Huh! Does the father like having the mother dead? Does the father live on his life wanting to know the real her wanting to even make the child go away just to find out?"

"I will never make you go away!"

But I know what he thinks. Making more tears fall. "Fine. Guess I'll go pack." And I stood up.

I went to the side of the roof and sat down ready to jump off. I looked back but saw him just staring at the sky. I shook my head and jumped down. Then I went to the room ignoring everyone's stares. I ran to the room and grabbed a bag from the closet. And everything I was doing so quickly. But I was sobbing and tears ran down as I packed.

_My own dad. Looks like I can't ever have a normal family. Never have a father that loves me…… No one who can trust me. My whole life since mommy died was nothing but lies. Edward doesn't believe in anything I say. Everyone doesn't even talk to me. The only good part was seeing mommy again._

My wrist were suddenly held together by ice cold hands. I looked up and saw Edward. Then I just broke down. I fell to the floor and started to cry. He held me in his arms rubbing circles in my back.

"It's okay. I love you, sweetie. I won't put you in that pain again," he whispered in my ear.

"I thought you want me to leave!" I yelled pushing him away. But he came back and put me in his arms.

"I was just frustrated… You know how much I love your mom."

"But you don't trust her…"

"But I trust you."

**A/N: 10 more thank you!**


	65. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: Trust**

**Reneesme's POV**

"But I don't trust you," I said pushing him away again and standing up.

"You can try," he said.

"No… I can't. I live knowing your real thoughts not the ones you think. I know feelings and why you're keeping me… And… I know what you want," I said repeating Bella's words from her memories.

"_Charlie… I live knowing your real thoughts not the ones you think. I know feelings and why you're keeping me… And I know what you want," mommy said to Charlie._

"_Do you remember? Your past?"_

"_Yes… and I— I just don't know if I can stay."_

"_You… you're a witch!" Then he ran out grabbing his gun and he went into the forest as mommy heard the gun shot. She let out all her tears and prepared herself for her greatest acting yet. For the rest of her life. Knowing what Renee and Phil have done._

"What do I want?"

"You only want to take care of me because I hold personalities and features of my mommy. You want Bella more than you want me."

"My thoughts always lie. You know I love the nice side of your mother…" he paused for a second knowing what he said but went on. "But I love you. I want to keep you because you're my daughter. And I'm very sure that you're my daughter and I won't change that."

And he meant it. Every word he said. And I felt it all. His love helping me make the choice. And I stay. Give him the chance he wants. And I know someday he'll give Bella a chance too. The only thing I relied on was mommy and I can feel her telling me what to do. To give him another chance like she gave him one.

And I can't always go to her for the answers. I can only trust what I'm getting into. Trust Edward… And I know I can trust the rest of my family. But I also have to love.

I ran into his arms and he smiled at me. Giving the crooked smile mommy loves.

"Let's get you unpacked," he said.

We stood up and went to my luggage that was already full. Then we started to unpack it but I made sure he wouldn't see the album. Although I can trust him things can change if he sees. After we were done putting all my clothes away which wasn't that hard we went down stairs and told everyone that's we're fine now.

"So no more fighting?" Alice asked.

"No more," I said smiling.

_We can finally be a real family. You know besides the spirit mother, the vampires, and the mage._

**A/N: 10 more reviews! This concludes Part Three! Up next Part Four!**


	66. Part Four

Part Four

Edward's past is no longer hidden and as two people from his past show up at their college the Cullens are no longer safe. And they all see a face they never thought they ever would again.


	67. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: Angela and Ben**

**Angela's POV**

Ben woke me up. "We're here," he whispered in my ear. I sat up and looked out the window so happy to see ground. We got out and waited for our luggage. Once we got them we went out and spotted the Cullens easily. Nessie looked so big now and her and Edward looked so happy. We've been gone for three months and I'm just so excited to see them again.

We went to them and gave them hugs. But we also have news that's just amazing!

"So, what'd you get us?" Emmett asked and Rosalie hit him in the head.

"Actually…" I said. "I'll give it to you when we get home."

So we went into the cars and drove off back to the house. When we got there I made the car I manifested appear in the garage. No one noticed yet so we went inside and handed everyone but Emmett their gifts.

"What about me?" he pouted.

"Well…" I said my hand in the bag manifesting car keys. I took them out and threw it at him.

"I get something thrown at me? That's no nice!"

"It's _what_ I threw at you." He looked at the ground and grabbed the keys.

"No way!" And he ran into the garage. "I love it!" he yelled and took it for a drive.

"Angela, you guys really didn't have to do that," Rosalie said. "We can pay you back." But I laughed along with Ben.

"Don't worry I wasn't stupid enough to get him a car, I manifested it," I said smiling.

"Well, better Emmett doesn't know."

We sat down and talked about what we did. And that we enrolled in the college they're going to already. But then time for the big news.

"And we also brought something else," I said.

"What?"

"Well… I'm pregnant."

"What really?" Alice squealed in excitement.

"Yeah. And this time since it's human we actually have a chance take care of it like a normal child. I'm going to manifest a home next to this house if it's okay."

"That's fine," Esme said.

"And when Ben and I need alone time, Rosalie you can take car of the baby."

"Really?" she said excited.

"Yeah, you can experience being a mother with a human/mage baby."

"Thank you so much!" I smiled as I just couldn't believe I'm back with my family and I'm making my own! And even though Edward still doesn't believe in Bella I know she's good.

**A/N: 10 more reviews! AND YES this is still an ExB3! Don't let anything fool you! Part three was Reneesme and Edward father/daughter things to get their relationship started for this part! SO exciting!**


	68. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: School**

**Edward's POV**

We drove to school and when we got there everyone was staring as they usually do. But they were also talking about new people, most likely Angela and Ben. Lynn came up to us and smiled at Angela.

"Hi, I'm Lynn," she said holding her hand out. Angela shook it and smiled back at her knowing she's gay.

"I'm Angela," she said.

"Ben," he said.

"Well you guys are probably guessing I'm out for Edward, but I'm gay so don't need to worry about me." Ben just nodded. Then she came to me. "There's also another new girl here, and she's just drop dead gorgeous." She said actually sounding gay for once.

"Oh, really how would you know if she's new?" I asked smiling.

"I just have a feeling she is…" I just shook my head and continued to walk towards class.

**Lunch**

We all were just talking like we usually do Lynn asking us if we'd eat for once but we just used the normal excuse.

"You always have an excuse. C'mon, can't let you starve," she said pushing the food towards me.

_Oh my, Edward I dare you! _Emmett yelled in his mind.

"C'mon if you don't eat I'll know something's up. It's already strange you have topaz eyes."

"Look, they're rare just so happens I have them."

"Then eat something, you're so pale eat." I grabbed the forks and took a bite of the food wanting to just throw it back up. My family tried not to laugh and I just got over with it and swallowed. I held my breath trying not to taste it. But Lynn was looking at something else.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the new girl," she said pointing. I looked up and my eyes popped out of my head.

"Oh. My. God," Angela said her mouth dropped open.

"Do you guys know her?"

"We had a relationship…" I said. But Bella had a bandage around her head, one of her arms were broken, she had another bandage on her neck, cutes on her lips, and from Angela's mind her stomach has another bandage. When she spotted us her breathing stopped.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ I don't know what to think, is she good or bad. Will she hurt us again? Angela looked at her with so much surprise. But Bella looked at me with hate. Looks like herself is revealed.

She came to us and started breathing again.

"Hey," she said looking up at me her expression more soft and sweet like before.

"Why are you here?" I asked and she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Looks like the relationship ended badly…" Lynn said.

"Worse than you think," Bella whispered so only we would hear.

_Again, why are you here? _I asked in my mind and she sent messages back.

_Didn't expect you guys to be here._

_You didn't even expect us to be away from Isle Esme!_

_Where's Nessie?_

_You're not taking Nessie away from us!_

_I just want to see my child!_

_Well, you never will!_

_I know where you guys live!_

_We can move! We can move out of the city! Even the country if we wanted!_

But there she stopped and just walked away. And Angela felt bad for a reason. Looks like she disagrees with the rest of us…

"You believe her?" I asked Angela.

"It wasn't her, she was just depressed because of her parent's death," she said covering the actual thing.

"How would you know?"

"I just know." And she left after Bella.

"What happened?" Lynn asked.

"She went crazy… and almost killed us all…" Lynn's mouth dropped open.

"Looks like I have to rethink about her…"

_I'm the one who has to do the thinking. _What's she here for? Did she know we would be here? Is she going out for Nessie? And if that's so I'll risk my life to save her.


	69. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: Pasts**

**Bella's POV**

After I got to my class I was the first besides the teacher. I went there and went to my seat. Then I just looked into the future and see what would happen. At least someone's on my side… Everyone started coming in and stared at me. It's like they've never seen someone injured like this before. Right, they haven't! I saw the Cullens coming in and they shook their heads at me. They sat next to me which was their freaking seats. Alice on my left, Edward on right, Emmett and Rosalie next to him, and then Jasper, Angela, and Ben after Alice.

They all were asking questions to each other and they knew I'd hear. And it is possible that Alice hates me so much. I kept calm and looked at my loving past. As I did my locket lit up a bit. I clutched it with my hand and stopped thinking those memories. Any further everything would be messed up. I looked straight ahead as the Cullens stared at my hand clutching the locket. Then I saw another glimpse at the future, two pictures. One of Jessica and the other of Lauren. But after that I saw a part of Edward's past.

_Him and Lauren making out in the janitors closet. Then it changes to him making out with Jessica in the same area, but more fierce. And last it shows Lauren telling him to get a life and him going towards me._

"_I know you're cheating on me!" she yelled at him. Then the next guy who walked by she started making out with and Edward walked away angry as ever._

_Then I came and he had to move on somehow so he went for me to replace Lauren…_

I came back and stood up. The Cullens looking at me confused. Then I walked out of the classroom. And once out of the halls I ran into the forest. No where near the Cullen's house. No where I know of. Then I climbed up a tree in the middle of the forest. I sat in the middle on the branch and cried out.

The only reason he really wanted to get me was to try to move on. Looks like we both had some secrets. But I thought I could trust him. And it ends up he was in a relationship with Lauren and Jessica my worst human enemies. Always trying to get Edward back and once we were dating they both were just furious.

I stay there for only a few minutes then teleported back to the school where no one would see me. I couldn't ditch on my first day of college. I went back to the classroom and sat down. And right after the teacher walked in. Then I saw another piece of a past, but this time Angela's.

"_Get close to her. She knows we both hate her. Help me out," Jessica told her and she nodded. And she went on pretending to like me._

I looked in Angela's direction and just shook my head then turned to the teacher. _What happened? _She sent a message.

_Like you would care. _I sent back. Then I blocker her from sending messages and tried to focus on the lesson even though I've been through college before. And now knowing my whole life was a lie. I could only be me when with my blood relatives. My brother is the only one still alive. But where is he?

After school ended I went into the forest and went back to where mom and dad are. I sat next to the pond and entered the spirit world my body turning into the water lily.

"Hey, sweetie," mom said smiling. "How was school?"

"Well… the Cullens were there," I sighed. "They all hate me. I figured out Angela's reason for liking me in the first place and the reason why Edward was actually interested in me."

"What if it started of a lie with both of them and turned into the truth. It can happen sometimes, sweetie."

"I know, I just… they all continued to hate me after I died. Even Edward… And actually he hates me the most." I flopped down on the couch. Mom came and sat down on the floor.

"Well, we'll just see. In two years if they still hate you then it stays forever but if you find out they actually liked you from the start. You know, you do have immortal enemies they can be messing with the past that you see. And here, is where you know the truth."

"I'll just see where life takes me…" I said and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Well, as you know Bella actually died but lived on as a spirit! I'm NOT going to tell you what spirit she is since it will ruin everything so just continue to watch and this proves this is a ExB story!**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	70. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: Lullaby**

**Bella's POV**

I teleported back to the college and waited for my class to start. I sat on the bench and opened the locket hearing the song he'd hum to me. Lullabies. It's the only thing we mages put in lockets. Lullabies represent our life. It's our heart's song.

Might've heard that from Happy Feet, but they stole it from us. We give out songs that are our feelings that will last forever. I have the lullaby Edward created for me and I'm starting to doubt it. If those feelings last forever than why does he hate me? Looks like I have a new lullaby. I closet the locket and looked up and saw the Cullens coming. I blinked away my formed tears and got up. They looked at me waiting for a movement to see where I'd go as they went to their bench.

I put the memory of when Edward played the lullaby to me back to him and then sat back down. He saw it in his head and knew it was over. It's no longer meant to be mine. I looked at girls going up to him. And I heard the conversation.

"Hey, want to hang out at our table?" one asked. She had blond long straight hair and was wearing a black bow front tube top, a silver mini skirt, thick bracelets, and black thick high heels. The other was wearing less slutty outfits thinking Edward would go for them. Well, he does have a thing for sluts.

One had brown hair with lighter brown highlights. She was wearing a color-blocked chiffon tiered dress that went to her knees, washed skinny jeans, and a healed slipper with a brown bow on it.

And the last has light brown hair that was curled. She was wearing a white inset belt polka dot long top, jeans, black and brown bangles, and white over strapped heels.

Before Edward could say anything Lynn showed up.

"He doesn't like separating from his family. And I know he won't go out with someone like you," she said. Edward smiled. Lynn, think again. He's cheated on a slut with an even more slut. He could go behind your back and date that girl.

"You're telling everyone that you're gay but what if you're not and just trying to get close to Edward," she said.

"I'm gay."

"Prove it. Go kiss a girl." Lynn smiled and kissed her using tongue. The girl shrieked and jumped back.

"Does that prove it?" They all ran away. I just shook my head and looked at the ground. When I looked up again the Cullens were staring at me. I took a deep breath and walked over there, Lynn leaving knowing this is bad.

"What's with the staring?" I asked in my normal voice.

"You should know," Alice said.

"No I wouldn't, I block your guy's thoughts out."

"Really? Why would you do that?"

"Because it makes me feel normal!" I small yelled. "I don't like thought that would just be, _What's Bella doing here? I thought she was dead. If she ever hurts my family again I will kill her no doubt._"

"How would you know we're thinking those things?"

"Even though I tune them out, I still know all your thoughts. I don't need mind reading."

"It's I don't need mind reading to know we all think of you as a bitch." That word, coming from Alice. My ex-best friend who was practically my sister.

"Well then, looks like you'll finally know my thoughts," I said but it was going towards Edward. Then I turned around and walked away.

_I've found Alice's friendship song to me. It's not the happy ones. The hateful ones. Almost like breaking up with the one you truly love._

**A/N: Okay so now I'm updating every three days since I don't get as many reviews as I'd like… And "Don't let my words fool you" is my signature now! Since I seem to be doing that a lot…. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	71. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: Nessie**

**No One's POV**

It's been two months since Bella came back.

**Reneesme's POV**

I sat on my bed bored as ever. I've finally stopped growing and look like a teenager now. I'd rather go to college than high school since I already know everything you learn in high school. I heard Edward and everyone else come home. Edward came up and stared at me. _Looking more, and more like her mother…_

"And that should be a bad thing?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he sighed and sat on the ground. After a few moments of silence I finally spoke.

"I want to go to college." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You haven't even gone to high school."

"Well, I already know everything I need to know and college would probably be like real high school for me. Actual things I have no idea about." He just continued to stare at me. "C'mon, I'm bored as hell here!"

"Haven't you visited your mother?"

"Not lately. I've tried but when I'm there her disguise isn't there. She's gone to the spirit world. I only see her when she's actually in her disguise."

"What's her disguise?"

"You wouldn't care."

"Just tell me."

"A water lily." He just raised his eyebrows. "Anyways, please!" I begged. "You can't keep me locked up in this room forever." He thought about it for a while me blocking his thoughts so it'd be normal for him to be a father.

"Fine. We'll enroll you."

"Thank you!" And I hugged him.

**Edward's POV**

Oh crap how am I supposed to deal with this? I've told Bella the biggest lie ever.

"_I need to see Nessie sometime! She's my child too, you know!" she yelled at me in the forest._

"_Well, you can't! She ran away months ago and never came back! She believe it was my fault for your death! And probably went to kill her self!" I yelled back. And she just teleported away._

I kept my anger hidden and just smiled at her.

**Bella's POV**

I put on a blue tank top with a white chiffon baby doll top, jeans, white ballet flats, my heart locket, Edward's mother's ring that I only wear to give me hope, the bracelet Alice gave me for friendship, and the other bracelet Rosalie got for me to represent our new friendship. My hair was in its natural waves.

These jewelry are things that break my heart but they give me hope that they will turn back to themselves. I have a year and eleven months to find all this out. And the jewelry just helps me.

I teleported to the school and waited on the bench I usual sit on. I looked at the jewelry again. Just another thing to break my heart. Then I looked up and to the side and saw the Cullens stepping out of their cars with another person with them…

"Nessie?" I whispered. I looked at her who was staring back at me. I stood up and looked at Edward. I shook my head tears coming and walked away.

_He lies… He lies about my daughter being dead! Running away? She is my daughter and he lies to me about her!_

**Reneesme's POV**

I looked up at the guy I now call Edward again. Then I pushed him away from me.

"You didn't tell me my own mother was here?" I yelled at him using a spell so no one would hear.

"I did it to protect you," he said.

"From what? Seeing my mother is my choice! You can't keep me away from her forever!"

"I kept you away from her because she told me… she never wanted to have anything to do with you." I stared at him knowing the truth. She wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see her!

"I know the truth Edward! You tried to keep us away from each other! Trying to tell her I'm dead! What kind of father are you?"

"I only did to because I was afraid you'd get hurt if she left again!"

"Yeah, she knows the feeling! You left her and now you think she'd do the same thing to me!"

"That's a different story!"

"No it's not! Just because you went out to try to kill yourself because you thought she was dead is the same thing! When she was teleporting away she was thinking of just staying in the spirit world forever because she thought I would be there! But then I wasn't so she came back!"

"Nessie…"

"Look, I don't care of what you think anymore! She is my mom and it's my choice if I want to see her or not!" Then I walked in her direction but was held back by Edward.

"It's too bad, I'm your father."

**A/N: This Nessie/Edward/Bella thing needs to hurry up and let Edward see Nessie huh? He's been the bad guy and thinks Bella will hurt Nessie! Yeah, fatherly things but this one is selfish!**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	72. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: Mother/Daughter Song**

**Bella's POV**

What was I doing? I ran away when it was my chance to see Nessie again. But when I saw her I freaked out. Edward told me she was dead, stupid lie. My daughter… lying about something like that. Hey, he's lied about everything else what's so different now?

I looked at the ocean and shook my head. Love is the only reason for everyone being here. And I did and still do love Edward. But his feelings changed to the opposite. I can only trust love right now and it's leading me no where. I trust my songs, but what will happen if they're broken because of the Cullens. Their hate damaging the future for us… Anyways, if it's true we really didn't have a future. After we'd graduate they'd leave. I would be doing what I was meant to do from my birth.

I laid back and looked at the jewelry I was wearing. All this could be broken in two years if this doesn't happen correctly. I don't want to look at the future. I don't even want to know what's up next but I know it ends badly. I clutched the ground under me and curled my hands into fist. Then I sat up and started crying letting go of the grass. I can never have what I want… Then I started singing a random tune that came into my head.

**Reneesme's POV**

"I don't care anymore! I don't need to! I just want to be with my mom again!" I screamed at Edward going to the front door.

"You can't leave Reneesme!" he yelled back.

"You know what?" I yelled turning around. "You don't know my full name. So here… Reneesme Alice Rosalie Evangeline Swan Masen Cullen!"

"So what if you have Masen! Anyways it's probably only there because you're my daughter!"

"How would you know I'm not your daughter? You've gotten through it but what if this all was a trick! A lie I created!"

"Who's Evangeline?"

"My grandmother," I whispered and went out the door and slammed it shut. I sat down at the bottom and threw a rock at nothing. "This is so dumb! Why would he care if I leave?" I kept throwing rocks as I went into cries. Then I stopped and curled into a ball. And then I just hummed a random tune.

**Bella's POV**

I started walking anywhere, my eyes closed. And then when I opened my eyes a few minutes later I saw the Cullens house with Nessie in the front singing the same tune in perfect synchronization. She stood up and walked towards me. When we got to each other the song ended and we hugged started to sob.

"We need to leave before Edward gets here," she said and I shook my head.

"You… you can't come with me," I said. She leaned back, her eyes pained.

"Why not?"

"Only the…"I whispered the next words then went back to normal"-spirits can cross… and until that happens with you, you can't stay with me."

"But he's been so hard on me! Ever since you came he's been acting like such an a-hole!"

"Hey!" I yelled kneeling down. I went to her ear and whispered. "Give him a chance…" I said remembering the time at Volterra.

"Like you gave him?"

"And again…"

"And again," she said finally laughing.

"And then again…" I said lower now.

"How many times will you give him chances?"

"Every time he messes up…"

"What if he never forgives you?"

"I will still give him another chance… As long as he's alive." Then I saw the door open. I let go of Nessie and she turned around. Edward looked at us angry.

"Leave," he said to me. And there goes another chance… I stood up and stopped blocking everyone's thoughts. Then I went back to my world.

_And another chance. _I put in Nessie's mind.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! And this is the chapter that hits 100 pages in word! Yay! And for hints of how this story will end here….**

**#1: Reread Chapter 1**

**#2: Think of Bella's words in Part Two**

**And #3: Think of the water fall in Bella's memories**

**There!**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	73. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: Jessica and Lauren**

**Bella's POV**

Another month has passed and Edward obviously didn't let Nessie come to school. I stared at him as he talked to Lynn. Chance after chance… What I said is true. He's been pushing me away since the demon came. But chance after chance he's continued to do what he does best. And now comes another chance…

"I need to get my ex off my back… Do you mind doing a little kiss?" he asked knowing I'd hear anyways.

"I'm gay… I won't like this… So I guess it's fine. BUT please tell everyone you wanted to get her off your back," she said. He nodded and they kissed.

_Hope you get the message. _He thought to me. Then they were silent for a while, Lynn staring at the floor, Edward at me.

_Hope you get the message of our past. _I put in his mind. And then I looked down and took out a pencil and a pen. Then I started to sketch something from our past. And when I was done seconds later I went over there closing the sketch book. I gave it to him and then walked back to my bench. And I stared at him his eyes piling up with tears that would never fall. When he looked up his eyes carried depression. But when I think it's something good he closes the sketch book and shakes his head at me.

_No. And nothing you tell me, or how many chances you give me I will never trust you again._

And I stood up and saw another piece of the future. Then saw the past. Of Edward's past with Lauren and Jessica. And then another piece of the future. I put my messenger bag on and tilted my head as much to just see him my eyes full of tears.

_I got your message… And your past… Your future. Look up, but don't look at me. Look past me. _Then I took a few steps forward making him look at Lauren and Jessica staring at him wearing their most slutty outfits. They looked at each other and at their outfits. Showing the most fury of all. Then they ran to Edward. Jessica landing in his lap.

"Choose me. I mean I'm the one you cheated on Lauren with. You have to love me right? Anyways she hurt you," she said.

"Hey, by the way he proposed to me!" Lauren yelled at Jessica.

"No way! He proposed to me!"

_You both wrong and delusional. _I thought. I took another glimpse at Edward him staring back as Lauren and Jessica fought. _Choose either one of them… But know, even after you leave I will give you chances._

_I don't care about you anymore. So leave._

But I continued to stare my head bent down a bit. And he stood up pushing Jessica away. Then they both stopped becoming silent but trying to hide their excitement. He went towards Lauren and started making out with her.

_Get this message… I'm going to marry her. Meaning we're getting divorced._

I'm still giving you another chance. But I didn't say that to him. I'm not giving up hope. I opened my bag and looked at the ring hanging on the unneeded key holder. I closed the bag and went over to Edward. Him and Lauren stopped.

"What do you want?" Lauren growled at me.

I grabbed the sketch book putting the picture in Edward's mind again. Then I went back to my bench and put away my sketch book. I took out my little one and made a flip book, using my sketches and magic to make sound. Then I went back over there interrupting them again.

"Go away, Isabella!"

I gave Edward the sketch book. _Don't open until you're away from Lauren. _I told him then walked towards my class. And I'm giving you another chance. I'm not giving up. I have years until we graduate. For what he's going for, seven. Along with the rest of the Cullens.

**A/N: OKAY I know but think of my signature! So Thank you who actually review! And I gave away some things in my last A/N so if you find out the answer I will give you a special prize! Anything you want coming from this story! Besides the ending…**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	74. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69: Jessica**

**Bella's POV**

I put on a white off shoulder smocked tee, a red scarf that I left dangling, black skinny jeans, and silver flats. I combed my hair and put on the jewelry beside the ring that's still in my bag. More chances… I don't know how long I'd be able to keep this up. I could lose control and forget about him. Going straight to my job…

I teleported to the school and sat at my usual bench. And I waited for the Cullens to come as I drew. Mostly pictures of the past. And my little sketch book I made for Edward suddenly appeared on top of my bigger sketch book.

"No," he said. Luckily no one else was here.

"I'm still continuing to give you chances… I live knowing your real thoughts not the ones you think. But I also know the ones you think. I know feelings and why you're even talking to me. And I know what you want," I said repeating my words I told Charlie.

"What did you get that form Nessie? She used that on me already!" I squinted confused. "I know you know!"

"I was the first to say that…"

"Really? When?"

"I… I can't tell you now…"

"Why not?"

"Because! You'll just hate me even more!"

"Fine…" And Jessica came behind him and ran to him. Then they started to make out like they did before. They stopped and looked at me.

"You can leave," Jessica said.

"I'm staying here. Go to your own bench."

They went over to the bench across from me and started doing it more fiercely. I looked down at my little sketch book and flipped it.

_Edward stood behind the clock tower staring at the ground. He felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw me looking at him. I smiled._

"_You… you're alive," he said. "No… I'm imagining this."_

"_No… I'm here. Hold my hand." I said and put out my hand. He grabbed it but he grabbed nothing. Then he was told it's time. He went to the other side seeing everyone in red, cheering. He started to unbutton his shirt and once done he took it off. Then he took a step down and Aro, Jane, and Demitri came up. Aro stood next to Edward more forward though. He started the fire and everyone cheered louder. Jane and Demitri grabbed his wrist._

"_Edward, don't!" I yelled running. "Stop! Don't do it!" I got in front of him and he stared at me not believing. Then he looked down at the ground._

"_Get her off!" Aro yelled. Other people from the Volturi started to come._

"_Edward, I'm here!" He looked up at me his eyes wide. "I'm alive…"_

"_Wait!" Edward yelled and every stopped. And the Volturi stopped at the side. Jane and Demitri let go of him, Jane then growling. He reached out for my face and touched my face. "You're here…"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm sorry, Bella. So, so sorry."_

"_It's okay now…" And I put my hands at his neck and went on my tip-toes and kissed him. I put my arms behind his back._

"_Will you give me another chance?"_

"_Yes."_

I looked up at them. Them lying down on the table, Edward taking off Jessica's shirt. _You have one minute. _I put in Edward's mind and he stopped getting up and fixing himself. Jessica still lying down. Seconds later Lauren came.

"Edward," Jessica groaned.

"What are you doing?" Lauren yelled at Jessica. She sat up and smiled at Lauren.

"I'm going to get Edward. And by the way, he's cheating on you with me. Why do you think I'm like this?"

"He would never do that to me again!" Then she turned to Edward. "Maybe, we can have a little fun… That's why I came down here early." She said smiling. Edward smiled back and they ran to his car. I looked at Jessica who was only holding her shirt.

"You could get expelled," I whispered still drawing.

"Yeah, well you better stay away from Edward!"

"You should tell Lauren the truth or I'm going to have to."

"What ever!"

"Besides, go peak on them two. He's doing a lot of _talking_ with her. Way, way more than with you. He has no limits."

"What ever! He's going to do that with me tonight! And you're only drawing you and Edward things! Looks like you're trying to steal him form me!"

"I'm giving him space is what I'm doing."

"Ugh! What ever!"

I looked down at the picture I drew. These memories seem long gone. I'll never even be able to touch his lips one more time if this continues the way it's going. I have less than two years now… And everything's been going so fast. Alice doesn't talk to me. Angela tries which is a start but her past is blocking me. Nessie is perfectly fine. Rosalie is back to normal, hating my guts. Esme even hating me… Even Carlisle… Emmett and Jasper. Ben has been going along with Angela. Maybe we can get back…

**A/N: Okay this chapter of "Don't let my words fool you" should really make you confused. The next chapter is of Angela and Bella. But what will happen? Will they get back to friends? Will Bella break apart their friendship forever? Will she even find out her true past?**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	75. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70: Angela and Bella**

**Bella's POV**

As lunch came around I grabbed food and went back to my bench. I got out my sketch book and started doing the waterfall. One memory I know will actually last. I just need to know where Demitrius is. I don't even know if he's alive… I sighed and looked up. Angela was staring at me along with Ben. I got up and looked at the sketch. Then I closed it and put it back in my bag. I grabbed my bag and food then went over to them. Edward and Lauren stopped and growled at me.

I sat in between Angela and Ben and put my food on the floor.

"You're not aloud here," Alice growled.

_Bella, we don't care so leave. _Edward thought.

_This isn't about you and me… It's something else… _I told him.

"Can we talk?" I asked Angela. "Or do you also hate me." I stood up and waited for her. She smiled and got up too. We walked away from their hearing range. "You go first…"

"I'm sorry. I believe who you are… When Ben and I were in Italy I somehow had this vision type thing of you coming back… And I looked through mage and spirit books. I found out when a real mage a demon feeds on your power. Weakens the heart and makes itself the strongest. But when the love is strong… from both ends you kill it. And you can also kill it by drowning…"

"What does that have to do with what's happening now? This isn't the past Angela, this is now." I said turning to face her.

"It goes with it because everyone hates you because of that. But they think its an immortal."

"Don't tell me what they think. I know what they think… I want to hear your words coming out of your own mouth."

"Then here it is… I want to be your friend again. I feel guilty for hating you because I know that was not you. And I should've known better! I'm practically a mage and I still hated you for that time! But like you said… that was the past and this is now. So now I think I want to be your friend again. I want to be like your sister."

Yeah… but your past is telling me differently. You only went for me because you were told to be Jessica. You once were like her! You became my friend on an accident! I want real friend that would be my friend because they wanted to not because they were forced to! And I just don't know what I want right now. I know I want to forgive you and give you another chance but again, it's just that one memory it haunts me…

"I'm confused," I said. "About everything. Why did you want to become my friend in the very first place before I was dating Edward?"

"Jessica became distant from me since she was having an affair with Edward. And I wanted to make a new friend I knew wouldn't be like that so I just… went for you."

Lie. Lies. Everything! I don't know if someone is messing with what I see of the past because I'm starting to think that. What she said is the real Angela. I've been giving her chances now… And now she has to give me a chance. I need to find out the real past then I can make my decision.

"I…" I started but didn't know what to say.

"Here," she said and took out a necklace from her bag. She gave it to me. "You can think about it…"

Then she teleported back to college. I opened my hand and looked at the necklace. A heart with _Angela _carved on one side and _Bella_ on the other. I put it in my bag then teleported back to the college. Then I went back to the bench and got out my sketch book. Starting with just random shapes that turned into something unexpected.

**A/N: What do you think the drawing is? In the next chapter Bella goes out to find everyone's past! And she finds Demitrius! And you all think Edward is a jerk and blah blah blah! But! If you payed attention you'd get why he's doing what he's doing. BUT also All of Edward's past gets revealed in Chapter 72! And I'm so excited my story has that many chapters! But they're short but still! I got over 100 pages! I say again!**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	76. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Angela's Past**

**Bella's POV**

After school ended I teleported to the area and went back to the spirit world. I went to the only place I can figure out the past… When I got in I went to the place and everyone left. I sat down and looked up at the jewel.

_Help me see the Cullens and Angela's past. _I told.

And the jewel showed everything from when she was born to now.

"_What should we name her?" the dad asked._

"_Angela…" Her mother said._

It went through how she was raised. And then when she was eight they found out something bad.

"_She has had leukemia from birth. It now has gotten worse…We don't know what we can do," the nurse told them._

"_What's leukemia?" Angela asked. "It's not bad right?"_

"_Sweetie, it's… a bad thing," her mother told her, her eyes tearing up._

"_But I'm going to live right?"_

"_No… you could've of it was fixed when you were born." Then she started to cry._

"_She needs love… And hope for a miracle to happen," the nurse said._

The nurse is a mage and knows love is the only thing… And so the miracle happened.

"_It looks like a miracle happened. The Leukemia just disappeared," the doctor said._

"_What?" the mother asked so grateful._

"_Looks like you guys are lucky."_

_Then they all hugged and Angela was smiling knowing this had something to do with love._

And Angela got mostly nothing but mage books and read through them. Seeing demons and the powers. And she tried to do it and it just happened. And then she found out love is the answer to healing anything. So she continued to train as a mage but she would never become a real one. She didn't want to experience the demon.

And she became friends with Jessica but then things changed.

_Angela dashed into the bathroom because of her nose bleed. And when she got in she saw Edward and Jessica doing it under the sinks. Them both already fully undressed._

"_Whoa, what happened?" Jessica asked._

"_You tell me!" Angela told her. And then she went to the sink and washed out her nose. Then grabbed a paper towel and held it there. When she looked back at them, Edward at least had something on. And Jessica was putting on her clothes._

"_Look, I love Edward. And you can't change that."_

"_How about you? You've wanted to stay away from everyone until now? And you just go on and do it with her! Looks like we all need to give you a new title."_

"_Well, I wanted to try something new. Ever think of that?" he said._

"_You're dating Lauren!"_

And then she went on alone. Until I came. And she tried to make friends with me. Looks like I need to rethink that. And next is Edward's past.

**A/N:** **Wow! Edward is so stupid! Well, just wait remember my signature…**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	77. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Edward's Past**

**Bella's POV**

The usual thing happened. And he was born, raised. Then when he was about to die he was changed by Carlisle. And… he hurt some humans on the way to hunting. And he hunted as much as he could to make sure he didn't hurt anyone ever again. Then he made a mistake and bit someone but ran away once he found out what he did, so she's not a vampire. But I heard his thoughts during this…

And he went on with life. Being lonely… And the rest of the Cullens came. They became couples but Edward was left alone. He wanted someone to live for… But they're were no other vampires… And he didn't want to change anyone. He didn't want to damage anyone's life…

So he tried to go after Lauren and she definitely went with him. But he just wanted to see how it'd work. So he cheated on her with Jessica. Btu he still didn't like it so he broke with both of them…

_Nothing felt right…. But not because I didn't like, like them. It's just I feel like someone better is going to come. A vampire? Someone I can actually love. Those feelings. Like I'm going to be in love with the girl._

And I came. When he saw me he was confused but he felt something.

_That girl. Something feels like I should go for her. But I can't do that again. _He tried searching for my mind but he couldn't. _I can't read her mind… Maybe I am supposed to go for her. And if it goes well and I fall in love with her. Maybe I would tell her… I think it's her. Who I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with._

But when he smelt me he couldn't talk to me at all. So he gave a bad impression.

_She probably hates me now. How am I supposed to talk to her when I can't control myself? I'm not going to let myself get out of control again… Not with her…_

And he left for one week to be with the Denalis. Tanya crushing on him but he payed attention to me. Then he came back and I was totally trying to avoid him.

_She does hate me. I can tell by her expression. But she seems nervous for some reason. Well, I have to talk sometime._

And the usual went on and I was so happy to know he really went for me and thinks of me as his true love. And still after the demon came he still thinks like that. How much he really loves me and it only with Lauren and Jessica because he wants to get me jealous…

When it was done I sat up and went back to my little house. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep. I know only one decision so far…

When I woke up I put on a white sheer yoke jeweled empire dress, jeans, light brown headband, and white ballet flats. I put on the jewelry besides Angela's necklace and Edward's ring. Then I teleported back to the school and took out my sketch book. And I did Edward and I kissing with his words going around in a circle around us. I looked up and saw the Volvo pull up. I finished the drawing and watched as he got out of his car. He went over to me again.

"What this time?" he asked. I stopped blocking his thoughts and showed him the picture. And as he read what it said he remembered what happened.

_I can't believe this… This feel right. I'm falling in love with a human. I am in love with a human. What will my family think? Actually I don't care. No matter what they say I'll continue to see Bella. I love her… I don't even know what I'd do without her. But this is wrong… She could get hurt because of me… She can die because of me… But I won't let that happen._

"How'd you know about this?" Edward asked.

"I went to this place only mages can access and… I looked into your past…" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "But I know why you are even doing that with Lauren and Jessica."

"Okay, yes. I'm not hiding anything anymore. I'm not going to do anything about my past anymore. I'm not keeping anything from you… So you tell me your past. Tell me what the album Nessie has is about!"

"Want to know my past here!"

**A/N: OOOOHHH! Finally! GOSH! Thanks for R&Ring!**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	78. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73: Bella's Past**

**Bella's POV**

"I was born 1003 years ago on September 13th. My parents are the two fish in that pond where I took Emmett and Rosalie. I'm originally blonde and five years old. I have a twin brother. This necklace," I said clutching the one he gave me that I found at the waterfall… "he gave it to me telling me that no matter what we'd stay together until the world ends. But we were separated from each other when he went to kill the people who were trying to kill me. And I followed his orders to run giving him all the love I have. And I did and I stayed in a cave.

"Then I was found by two people after I was separated from another friend. They put me up for adoption once they found out who I was. And I found out they killed themselves. And I was passed on from parents them all putting me up for adoption and then killing themselves." I said remembering their deaths and how bad I'd cry. "And then Charlie and Renee showed up after I changed my hair color. And they took care of me and never found out who I am…

"I swiped my own memories but kept a picture of my parents to make those out there who want to kill me away from finding me. And as I stayed with Charlie and Renee I used magic to make myself grow. But then Charlie found out because he heard me talking to nothing… So he ran out into the forest and killed himself. And I looked into the future and saw Renee and Phil killing themselves too.

"I had to use my powers to make Alice see something different.

"And when at Isle Esme it was a demon. Every real mage goes through it. And… I'm practically dead. But I'm different from every other spirit so I could come to the real world."

"What is the album about?"

"My best memories along with my parents and Nessie is filling them with hers."

"What about that necklace?" I opened it and the song played.

"Like Nessie's." I closed it after it was done.

"Always piano?"

"Sometimes. Mostly. Yours is piano."

"Mine?"

"The lullaby. Edward, everyone has a song."

"How are they created?"

"The heart. One goes out to the ones you truly love. Once they're out they can never be taken back."

That means yours also Edward. Any song you've created always comes from the heart. So you love me. And you admit it.

"What's your decision?"

"I'll think about it…" he said and turned away his hands in his pockets. So I blocked out his thoughts and sat back down. He took the sketch… I started sketching again and came up with a little school singing contest. And Jessica in her slutty outfit singing trying to get Edward back. Looks like the future… But what's his choice?

Lauren came and tried to kiss him but he pushed her back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've found bigger things in life than someone like you," he said.

"You're dating Jessica aren't you? You keep cheating on me! Do you know how much that hurts." And I almost broke my pencil. Edward saw and was suddenly sad.

"No. I've just realized… that you're a slut. And you only love yourself. The only reason you say you love me is because you think I'm hot. You're self centered and a—" Wow… did he just say that word? Then he walked away looking at me for a few seconds then went away. I smiled and grabbed a new pencil. Lauren came to me and growled.

"It obviously you! You stole Edward from me! With your drawings and strange acts! Don't think I didn't know! I know you still love him! Well I'll do anything to get Edward back! Anyways, no matter what he always comes back to me!"

"Really? Than what's he doing right now?" She looked back and saw him drawing something.

"Probably something of him and I. See it's already been a few minutes and he realizes he loves me." She said smiling. He held it up and it had the colors blue, chocolate brown, and topaz. "Hah! Blue is my favorite color, my eyes are that shade of brown, and his are topaz." I looked at her eyes. They were practically black. He turned it and it said _It's close. _I smiled and stood up. Then I started walking away. "Hah, I told ya!" Lauren said.

I just shook my head. "Think again." I said normally and continued to walk towards the other side of the school.

_She'll never know. _

**A/N: Wow! AMAZZZIIING! FINALLY! Gosh! So guess what comes next! You right nothing important…**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	79. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74: Two Months Later**

**Bella's POV**

It's been two months now since I've told Edward my past. He's gotten rid of Jessica also and Lauren stayed away once he told her what he thinks of her again. We've still been distant and haven't talked to each other since. I've been sketching mostly things from my past now. And even though I'm perfectly fine with waiting… Things have been going pretty quickly now so Who knows maybe in a year I'll leave and never come back. But I still have a year… things can change.

I suddenly got this huge headache and I dropped my pencil. I clutched my head and bent down, making my sketch book fall over. But this isn't a normal headache… I feel like something is calling me… But I can't go now. Well, I can just leave for a while… And the headache went away. I grabbed my pencil and sketch book. I put it in my bag then walked away. But my wrist was grabbed by someone.

I looked back and saw Edward.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Just a headache," I said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my world for a while." He let go and I ran off campus. Once off I went back and to my world. I laid down on my bed and my mom came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think Cygnus is calling for me…" I said. "I've used my magic lately and he's trying to find me. We've been apart for over 400 years."

"Well, once he finds you maybe it'll give you even more hope."

"Well, I've found out Edward is being his protective self again. Today we finally talked to each other. I just have to give him space."

"Yeah… Well, when you see Cygnus tell him I miss him."

"Alright." And I teleported back to my spot near the college. Then I walked over there and towards my class. When I got there I sat down and luckily it didn't start yet. I sat down in my seat and Edward started being himself again…

_You okay?_

_Yeah… just someone calling._

_Who?_

_Cygnus. A special person that's alive and looking for me._

_Anymore information?_

_I've met him over 600 years ago. When I found him we did things together. Until 25 years later where the magic war came and we were separated. Then the adoptive parents came._

_What'd you guys do? _And I could see he was jealous.

_We were just friends. Why, you jealous? _I asked teasing.

_Think again. _I smiled and looked up at the teacher. _Glad I can make you smile._

Then we stopped talking there. And pretended to pay attention to class. Once we were done we went to our next class. We were walking together but weren't talking. Not because we didn't like each other. We just didn't know what to say… Well we're getting there.

**A/N: Whoooo! They're getting better! YAY**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	80. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75: Concert**

**Bella's POV**

I walked towards my next class and saw a sign that said _Singing Contest. _I signed up and saw the future. I smiled then and went off to my class. Then I sat down and took out my sketch book. I started to draw Cygnus and I. And then Edward came in and sat next to me. I closed the book and put it in my bag.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Another drawing," I said.

"Of what?"

"Cygnus and I."

"Can I see?"

"Uh… sure." I said. How would he take this? Technically Cygnus is a person right? Oh great. I showed it to him and his mouth dropped open.

"Cygnus is an animal?"

"It's… complicated. Who I am considers him… "

"Who are you?"

"I… I can't say… Sorry." And he stopped talking and gave me back the sketch book. Then when I touched it I saw Cygnus and I transforming. And Jasper transforming. Alice getting her heart broken many times. Edward leaving me forever. Italy. Me going back and Edward never giving me another chance. Many deaths… More. The end of humanity…

I stood up and put on my messenger bag. Edward looked up at me confused.

"I… have to go."

And I practically ran out of the room seeing pictures of the demons and vampires. Then I went out of the school area as much as I could and broke down. It's not that people die. It's that people die because I'm not there to help them… Then what happens to me? Where am I? Nothing starts in another year… I need to speed things up. How is this going to work? It took Edward and I four months and we barely even speak. Am I supposed to let him go for now so I can help the world? But then I'm going to continue to be who I am… One year…

What can happen in then and how the heck am I supposed to speed things up with Edward and I. Who knows right now everyone could be waiting for me there. I hit a tree. This is not working. Maybe I do let go of Edward. But I just can't! I'm crazy in love with him! This can't work… I know saving the world is better… but I'm just confused. I could be giving up everything for a guy that doesn't even love me in the same way. I shook my head and stood up.

Then I teleported back to college. I walked to my class and sat down next to Edward again. The teacher not noticing me.

_What happened?_

_The future…_

_What?_

_It's not in a good path…_

And then we stopped talking. I wasn't going to tell him just yet that if he doesn't make a decision soon I'm leaving forever. Anyways he could only think of me as a friend and not care as much like he would…

**A/N: Wow… Well the next parts are pretty awesome…. It's singing and blah blah! Bella's plan! And this part ends after they all sing and Bella tells the Cullens something! YAY! And the WHOLE story isn't even close to finished! I'm so into this story of mine I'm making a lot of chapters!**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	81. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76: Songs**

**Bella's POV**

I went to the stage and all the others that signed up were back stage. Them all practicing. And I saw Lauren and Jessica trying to figure out their most slutty outfits of all to try and impress Edward. The first person went out there and sang _Hurry Up and Save Me _by Tiffany I think.._. _And she wasn't that bad… They like her and told her to go on. Then the next went up and Lauren and Jessica came up to me.

"We know that you're trying to get Edward to like you again. But I have a plan that will bring him back to me," Lauren said.

"Well, I know my plans work the best because he always cheats on her with me. So I just use my outfit here and sing making myself very exposed to him." She said and handed me a sketch of her dress that was very bad. "I'd like you to make it better or I'll tell him you deepest secret."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Oh, how you lost your virginity to someone other than him while you guys were dating."

I remembered what he said when he saw that crystal ball. His thoughts. I ran away from them seeing me and sat on the ground. It's not that she's getting to me by saying that. It's what the past tells me. What he tells me. And I already know he doesn't trust me fully yet… Well, it'll all work out anyways. Not with us yet… but I have to save the world is for sure.

I went back and Jessica was laughing at me.

"Wow, what a cry baby," she said.

The person called up Jessica and she went up there. Lauren was next and then me. Everyone else went and they didn't even sing full songs. Jessica was accepted and she sat down in the chairs. Lauren went up and sang _You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift._. _She was accepted and I went up there. And saw Edward in the back with Jessica and Lauren trying to get him back but he payed attention to me. I smiled and started to sing a song I wrote. _Two Worlds Collide. _I held the microphone and told what I was going to sing.

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see_I said my eyes closed._  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe I pointed to the audience mostly at Edward and opened my eyes.__

You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

_La de de de da_

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play

And she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me  
The strength to find hope I bent down as I sang.__

You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared I leaned back a bit as I sang the word._  
Lost in the dark, falling apart _I clutched my heart._  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be all right  
(We're gonna be all right)  
This is what happens  
When two worlds collide_

I swayed to the music until the beat came back I shot back at the microphone.__

You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears I pointed to Edward making him remember our past. And Jessica growled._  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_La de de de da_

You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide I sang taking the microphone off the stand. Then the music stopped.

And almost everyone clapped besides Lauren and Jessica who were growling. But they went back to Edward.

"Wow, you were amazing." One of the judges said.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Was that an original song?" Another asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good you can write songs. It'll come easy for you in this competition. You're in."

"Thank you." Then I put the microphone back and went back, every other ones that got in lining up next to me. Lauren and Jessica on my sides. Them staring at Edward. One of the judges came up and turned towards us.

"So, in this competition you all must make your own songs. You most write three songs. One a relationship. Second about helping the planet in a nature way. And third one about friendship. You each will pick a piece of paper it'll have three words on it. Relationship, friendship, and green. In a different order some in that order. Some of you will get the same order. At least one of your songs has to be a duet. You can record with someone or bring someone up. So start with Lauren."

Lauren went up there and got one that said, _Green, Friendship, Relationship. _I went up and got on that said, _Relationship, Green, Friendship._ Then Jessica who got, _Friendship, Relationship, Green. _And everyone else got theirs and we were dismissed. I put it in my bag then went off campus. Then I went back to my world. I already have songs. Just use the heart…

**A/N: YEAh! I'm so anxious to get to a chapter so I'm writing really fast! And YAYYYYY! I'm just so excited for how long I've ended up getting this story to so far! MY longest! I'm very very excited!**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	82. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77: Jasper's Past**

**Bella's POV**

I sat at my usual bench and sketched a girl who I don't know... Then Jessica came up to me.

"Shouldn't you be writing songs than drawing a stupid animal?" she asked.

"Well, I have my songs done," I said.

"How? Let me guess, you stole them?"

"Actually I'm a drawer and a song writer. I've had them done."

"Oh really? Let me see them?"

"Actually I threw the lyrics away, I already know them by heart."

"Wow, like to see you crash and burn. By the way. I know all your secrets. And nothing's stopping me from telling Edward."

"Go ahead. Tell him. Anyways what do you know?"

"You're immortal. You're 1003 years old. You're actually dead right now. And I could go on. You have a half-vampire baby that isn't Edward's. What do you think about that one?"

"Go ahead tell him."

"But I won't stop there. I'll tell the whole school at the concert if you don't stop going for Edward and get rid of Lauren for me."

"Tell them, like anyone would believe you."

"Well, maybe Edward will trust me." I just smiled as she walked away back to her room. I looked at my side and saw Edward's Volvo pull up. He got out the drivers side and a girl on the other side. Blonde hair and topaz eyes. She was wearing a white dress, that was almost see through and she wasn't wearing anything under…. I looked at my drawing than at her. And then I put my hands over the drawing and saw the past.

_She climbed in through Jasper and Alice's window. Alice was out hunting and he was in the room lying down on the bed. She was only wearing a robe and sat down on the bed with Jasper. Then they started to do it and Edward started going in there._

"_Get off me!" he yelled when Edward came in. _

_Jasper slapped her across the face and Edward went and got the girl off he held her away from Jasper. She turned around and started to kiss up Edward's neck. And he reacted by kissing her back. They were on the ground now. Jasper grabbed a knife and pulled her away from Edward. Edward was surprised at what he did and helped Jasper. They stayed away from her kisses and finally got her._

I looked up at them Edward bring her towards me now. He held her wrist and showed her to me. I put away my sketch book and stood up.

"Who is she?" he asked.

I traced her lips and she kissed my finger. No reaction. I looked into her eyes and saw her past. She's been kept by guys and they raped her 24/7. And she was turned. So she retrieved the power to make guys sexual to her with one kiss when she was turned. And she set out to find the guys who raped her. She lost her memory so she went with every guy and would see if it felt like them. And… she found one of them. Jasper.

Then she started crying and I held her. "You don't have to do it." I said and Edward just looked at us confused.

"But I found him… I…" she started. I was silent for a while.

"You… you have to let go of people's past and give them a chance. That was before… and this is now. You have to forgive him." Then I let go of her and used little magic to help her. And then she went away smiling. I stood up and looked at Edward. "She had a raping experience and wanted to find the guy who raped her."

"Who is it…?"

"I can't tell you just yet… Sorry." Then he just smiled and went to the bench across from me. I looked in my bag and saw the ring again. I leaned back and put my bag in front of me. Then I played around with the ring. I laid down on the bench and looked at the jewelry in my bag. I know what I have to do…

**A/N: WOW….. I always put WOW…. Or YEAH or YAY… yah this A/N is very random… So TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND EVEN THOUGH I'M UPDATING EVERY THREE DAYS DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T WANT REVIEWS! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY SO REVIEW GOSH DARN OR ILL DO THE "FIVE REVIEW" THING AGAIN!**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	83. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78: Singing Contest**

**Bella's POV**

Today is where we sing… I was wearing a white lace tank dress, jeans, and silver ballet flats. My hair was in its natural waves. Jessica went up first and started to sing "Friend" which is not her song. She was wearing a brownish gold strapless long dress with a cut in the front going all the way up to her thigh, almost exposing her area, gold heals, and a heart neck lace. Then "Disappear" played which is by Selena Gomez. Not new. She went into the audience while dancing everyone doing cat calls because as she walked she was practically exposed. And she went all the way to the top where Edward was. She started singing the chorus and started leaning down exposing again to Edward.

I sat on the steps. Everyone was wearing something fancy, dresses and all. But I was wearing jeans and a shirt. Lauren was wearing a blue halter strap dress that went half way up her thighs, black heels, and a silver heart necklace that says, _ExL_. I shook my head. And Jessica was about to start her next song but "due to sexual acts" she got expelled. Lauren went up and sang "Here we go again" by Demi Lovato again not hers.

"Hey, why aren't you all dressed up like everyone else?" a girl asked. "Don't you want a shot at some boys?"

"Uhm, no… I'm… waiting for someone to give me an answer," I said.

"Really? You don't want to speed up the process?"

"Well… I do but…I want him to know me as me."

"Inspiring. I'm going for Edward, you?"

"I'm waiting for Edward." And her mouth dropped open. Then Lauren finished and she went to her next song. But again someone came and dragged her away.

"Next is, Isabella Swan," a person said. I went up there and told what song I was singing then started singing _Magical_.

_Just drive I'm sick of talkin'  
We know where this is going,  
I'm done, take me home_I sang tilting my head closing my eyes._  
I can't wait forever  
For you to get yourself together  
I rather be alone  
I'm so tired of pretending,  
Just want a happy ending_

Wish I could put a spell on you I sang pointing to the audience._  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet _I sang sinking down a bit._  
So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave the wand _I sang scrunching up my face a bit._  
Get everything that I ever wanted _I put my hand on my chest._  
And put a spell on you  
Make it all come true_

I took the microphone and went to the side of the stand. I held the top of the stand.

_You taught me what I know  
Guys like you just come and go  
But I know things can change  
See my heart, may be broken _I let go of the stand and clutched my heart going down a bit._  
But that won't stop me hoping _I sang going up and letting my hand drop.__

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet  
So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave the wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
Make it all come true

I just wanna know what we should've done  
When I figure out what we could've become  
Cause in my heart I know I'm not over you  
I just wanna go back and try it again  
Turn back the time this isn't the end of us I closed my eyes and held the stand again._  
It isn't the end of us  
It isn't the end of us _I sang opening my eyes and shaking my head a little. I let go of the stand and held the microphone with two hands.__

Whoa!

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet  
So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave the wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
Make it all come true

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet  
So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave the wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
Make it all come true...I sang my eyes closed. When I opened them everyone was standing clapping. I smiled and put the microphone back on the stand.

"This next one I made is call _Send it on_." I said. Then the CD played.

_A word is just a word  
T__il you mean what you say  
And love isn't love_

_Til you give it away  
We all got to give_

_Yeah something to give to make a change_

Send it on I sang putting out my hand then dropping them after._  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark stars a fire _I sang putting up my hand_  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make us Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On_

Just smile and the world will smile along with you I sang smiling._  
That small act of love  
Is meant for one will become two  
If we take the chances _I sang swaying._  
To change circumstances  
Imagine all that we could do  
If we..._

Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another I sang putting up a hand._  
Be apart  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark stars a fire _I sang holding up my finger._  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop _I sang clutching the microphone with both hands._  
Make us Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Send it on_

There's Power in all the choices we make  
so I'm starting now not a moment to wait I sang going to the side a little._  
_

_a word just a word  
til you mean what you say  
and love is just a love  
til you give it away_

Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another I sang keeping my eyes closed._  
Be apart  
Reach your heart _My hand over my heart._  
Just one spark stars a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make us Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Send it on_

Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark stars a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will help things start  
Make us Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Shine a Light and Send it On I sang lights shining. Everyone stood up and clapped again then sat down.

"My next song is _Gift of a friend._" I said looking at Angela. Then the music started.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause the dream is a wish that you make all alone  
Its easy to fell like you don't need help_I sang shaking my head a little._  
But is harder to walk on your own  
You change inside, when you realize_ I sang tilting my head my eyes closed._  
_

_The world comes to life and everything is __bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side _I put my arms out a bit._  
That helps you to find the beauty in all  
When you'll open your heart and believe in  
The gift of a friend_

The gift of a friend I said smiling__

Someone who knows when you're lost and scared I said looking to my sides._  
And there through the highs and the lows _My hands up at high and down at lows._  
Someone you can count on  
Someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go _I sang taking the microphone and going off stage.__

You change inside, when you realize I said going to the middle._  
The world comes to life and everything is bright _I said my arm going up and the lights shining._  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side _I sang my arm extended fully to the side._  
That helps you to find the beauty in all  
When you'll open your heart and believe in _I clutched my heart bending down._  
The gift of a friend_

And when your hope crashes down I sang leaning down again._  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone _I sang pointing in from of me._  
When you don't know which way to go _I sang shaking my head._  
And there's no signs bringing you home  
You're not alone _I sang looking at Angela.__

The world comes to life and everything is bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side I stepped up a few steps._  
That helps you to find the beauty of all  
When you'll open your heart and believe in_

_When you believe in_

_You can believe in  
The gift of a friend _I sang my eyes on Angela.

Then I went back on stage and put the microphone back. And everyone else went then we all went up there besides Lauren and Jessica.

"And the winner is…" The person opened the envelope. "Isabella Swan!"

I stepped up and smiled as everyone stood and clapped for me. Now time for my shot…

**A/N: What does that mean? And there are two versions of Gift Of A Friend and on youtube search "lovingmailiaf" and get my video of Gift of a friend! **

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	84. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79: Decisions **

**Bella's POV**

I grabbed my bag and waited outside for the Cullens and Angela and Ben to come. When they came out I went to them.

"Can I talk to you guys?" I asked. Edward nodded but everyone else besides Angela and Ben were worried. I walked over to where no one was. "Uhm…" I looked at Alice who was first. I took out the necklace she gave me. I grabbed her hand and put it in there then closed her hand. "You gave me this telling me we'd be sisters forever no matter what… But looks like that dream changed for you." Then she went to a bench and sat down putting the necklace in her pocket. Rosalie was next. I grabbed her hand and put her piece of jewelry in her own hand then closed it. "You gave me this as a sign for a shot at friendship. But you also have given up that dream." And she walked away to go with Alice. Jasper was next. I made a protection dagger appear in my hand. He stepped back. "This isn't for hurting you. It's for protection you." I said holding it out, the actual blade towards me.

_I know what you did before. And I know what you went for Alice._

And he walked away with the dagger. Then Emmett. I punch his stomach hard. "Payback." Was the only word I said then he walked away trying not to yelled. Edward now was standing there. "What's your choice?"

"What?" he asked.

"Yes or no? Do you trust me enough to give me another chance?"

"For now. I still have to think about it." I grabbed the ring from my bag and grabbed his hand. I put the ring in there and closed his hand.

"This was for trust and love." I said using the words on the ring. "For our happiness and love to go on forever. For true love. But during the past year it's all been lost. You don't have to make the decision now if you want me or not. But this isn't where I stop. You still get many chances and I will be waiting when you're ready to tell me what the future is for us." Then I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He retrieved his hand and then kissed my forehead.

"I'll make one soon." Then he walked away. I went so I was facing both Angela and Ben. I took out the neck lace and showed it to them.

"You gave me this asking for forgiveness and another chance. I found out your past and decided… I forgive you and will give you another chance." Then I pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you so much," Angela said.

"And… that song was for you." She smiled and I put the necklace on the chain on my bag.

Love.

**A/N: OKAY that's the END of Part Four! AND who ever understands what the last word means review and tell me and you'll get a special prize!**

**Don't let my words fool you,**

**Lovingmailiaf~**


	85. Part Five

Part Five

Choices are made. Hearts are broken. Secrets unravel. Old faces come back. The world comes to its end and it's up to me to make the right choice. But surprises await me. I know this is where love is put to the test. Where the wrong choice, the wrong move, will flip everything around. So I warn you, this is the true end.

**A/N: So starting in this part the genres turn into Hurt/Comfort/Romance.**


	86. Chapter 80: GOODBYE

**I will not continue any of my unfinished stories on this channel. I've lost interest in all. It's not because of certain comments I've been getting, I just forgot most of the things I was going to write and I've just gotten bored. If anyone wants to continue them, go ahead. I won't delete any of the stories so if you do continue, you can still look at what I've written cause you probably forgot yourself. **

**The story I might continue will be SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE but it may be unlikely that I will. From what I planned that fanfic has only a few more chapters anyways, but I forgot most of what I wrote so if I do continue, sorry if some things are off. I'll read all that was posted, but anything I said that will be answered may not be answered. **

**Sorry, but it is what it is. I'll be writing my own stories from now on, no fan fiction. So, any plans I made for redoing the stories on this account are all gone. **

**GOODBYE FANFIC**


End file.
